Kiss Kiss
by Blue Moon King
Summary: One day Ren wackes up and a fairy is in front of him and turns him back into a kid and the only way to return back into a grown man is to get Kyoko to fall for him and give him her FRIST kiss. Kiss kiss
1. Chapter 1 The Wish

Hey all as you all know I should be working on my stories Love death for the last chapter but I diced to tack a break but I am almost done. I'm trying to make it into an unforgettable ending. but I just wanted to sort on this on so bad and I can't help it my brain is on fire, I came up with 6 new stories in my SLEEP!!! You can believe it or not but its true well here it is.

Kiss Kiss

By. Blue Moon of SSR

Shojo Shonen Royalty

Part 1

The Wish

Kuon was looking at the shy were all the stars were singing then he looked at the little girl sitting next to him. She had pretty black hair, big round coco brown eyes, and she was smiling as sweetly as she looked up into the sky that he could have sworn she was an angel sent from Haven to change the way he was. In the USA he would have caused trouble by now or made her cry but somehow she got him to open his heart up to her.

"Corn LOOK!!! Quick make a wish!!!" she said amazed pointing at the sky as she smiled that brilliant smile. In the sky there was a shooting star without thinking he made a wish '_I wish I could kiss Kyoko while I'm still this here, her first kiss....'_.

Koun looked down at Kyoko as she smiled and blushed, he'd never be able to bring up the courage to tell her that he liked her more than just a friend. Kyoko leaded on him as she smiled and softly said without thinking, "Corn when I grow up will you tacks me away?"

He looked back down at her, he knew he wouldn't be here for long but if he ever got the chance to tack her away he'd tack it, so he might as well get something out of this so he smiled and put his arms around her as he smiled," I'll tack you away and make you my princess but you have to promise that your fist kiss has to come from me or we won't be able to get married" Kyoko looked up at him confused as she gave him a blush," but I want to married Sho" He felt the hurt but it quickly went away as he continued,

"Yeah, I know. But you want me to tack you away. So promise me your first kiss and give it to me when you're ready. Then if things don't go well with Sho I'll come and save you. You'll become my princess and we'll live happily ever after. I'll support you, protected you, give you a big home and I'll make you as many kids as you want. We'll be a big happy family." Kyoko nuzzled next to him then smiled as she said happily, "ok but promise me that you will surpass your father before you tack me to be your wife." He smiled as he hugged her saying to her," It's a promise---"

10 Years later

"Ren have you gone mad!!!!" yelled Ren's manger. "Your letting her goes out on a date with that---that--- that hot shot?!?!!? You're a filer at love!!! He's going to steel her away from you!!!" Ren looked away Kyoko had started to date on of the male-models that wouldn't leave her alone till he finely she said yes, they were going out on their first date right now and Ren was all the way in Peru for a movie.

Ren got up and went to his room it was late and there was little chance of him getting any sleep that night so he might as well start early. As soon as Ren laid down his head all the images from10 years ago were zooming by in his head finally he opened his eye and noticed that there was a window and the sun light was coming in, had the night really gone by so fast?! Then as he sat up he noticed this wasn't his room, there was a poster of him on the wall and one of Fuwa with a banner that said surpass in Japanese, and judging from the clock it was late in the afternoon. When he tried to get up e noticed that his cloth was too big for him, then the room seemed too big, the covers then he looked at his hands.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!" He shouted when he noticed it was the hand of an 11 year old. " What you don't like it Mr. I want to kiss the girl?", said a voice, Ren looked up and floating on top of his head was a light but in that light was a little girl with wings. Ren's eyes widened and he would have fainted but he was in total shock.

"What?" she asked as she sat next to him. "You're a--- fairy..." he stuttered a bit, she looked up at him giving him a look that told him that this wasn't the first time that she heard that.

"Yeah well whatever wish granted later." she said as she was about to leave. "Wight what wish what do you mean? What happen to my body?!" Once again the fairy gave him that look and she sat down next to him again. "I'll tell you what you forgot."

To be continued...

BM- lesion I know that it was sort and all but don't blame me I'm tried now what time is it? Holy sit it's 4 in the morning!!! Dang it got to get some sleep I got work tomorrow!!!

Later!!!!


	2. Chapter 2 I'm a 21 years old man taking

**Hey ever one I know this is like way late and all but it's just that I'm getting some one to help me at the store and I have to be the one to train them and all so sorry . I blame men and global worming!!! So here is the next one!!! At first I wanted to make this one into a sort one but then I got new ideas so it'll be bout 9 or more chapters.**

**Skip-beat!**

**Kiss Kiss**

**Part 2**

**I'm a 21 years old man taking a bubble bath**

**By. Blue Moon of SSR**

Ren was sitting next to a fairy in the body he used 10 years ago. Was this normal? No it probably wasn't or maybe he was dreaming? HE pinch his arm... it hurt too much to be a dream... he looked down at the glowing little girl with wings.

She was getting ready to tell him what whish he made that turned him into a small ---. When she stared Ren was all ears.

"Ok you remember when you were like what in human years? 11? You made a wish to be able to kiss the little girl while you were still 11? Well that star you mad a wish on was me. And I have to grant the wish of the 3 people who made a whish on me that one night. But I fell asleep after granting one kid's wish and now here I am making your wish come true then I have to the girl that made a wish with you and grant her whish. Now no refunds, no tack backs and no trying to trade that wish for another."

Ren stud up and yelled angrily," You think I want to kiss her now that I'm 11 again?! How will I get her to kiss me when I couldn't when I was the #1 man in Japan?! And what will happen after I get her to kiss me? Will I stay in this body or will I turn back into my regular body? Wight what about the movie?! People will notice that I'm missing!!! What will you do about that?!"

She just looked at him bored as she flew up to him and landed on his shoulder as she laid back lazily as she said broadly," You think I'm stupid? I made it look as if you were accidentally sent away to a place no one knows then kidnapped by terrorist. But the kidnapping part isn't going to happen for about 3 to 5 weeks from now. Now don't worried all you have to do is get her to kiss you. Then you can tell people that you're ok and that you managed to get away and that you don't remember what happen blab blab blab. Now if you don't mine hurry it up I can't move to my next wisher till your wish is done."

Before Ren could ask another thing she diapered. Now he was alone in a room he had no idea who it belonged to. He began to look around trying to see whose room this was. All he knew was that he was in Japan, but were? He looked on the desk were there were school books, dolls of him and Fuwa (?), a showing kit, and a journal... He wasn't planning on reading it till he saw his names in it then his eyes were stuck in the book as he picked it up and began to read it

_**Mr. Ren Tsuruga is mean he was picking on me again today, but he must have been tried because he's leaving for Peru in a couple of days. I never really know about him, he may not be a demon from hell but he's close sometimes.**_Demon from Hell? That's knew but who'd call me that? _**He seems mad at me lots of the times at first I thought he hated me but then he turned out nice and then it didn't seem like if he hated me but then just the other day when I told him about my date he turned into the scary him. I wonder if he's secularly telling himself that I'm really nothing to get mad at since I'm still a newbie at acting. I really hope he doesn't hate me. I hope he'll be ok in Peru and that he eats right. Knowing him he'll only eat when he thinks he's hungry and eat at a fast food restraint... I should have packed him a lunch... not that he would eat it. **_Kyoko... this is Kyoko's room... Dose she really think this of me? I've got to work on my temper...

Ren put the book down not wanting to read more fearing that later on it may say that she hated him, but he noticed that in a few pages it had notes on things he taught her and there was only one page that had I HATE SHO FUWA!!! And it made him a little happy...

That was till he remembered that this was Kyoko's room and he was standing there with close to big for him. And he was about to try to think of a way of explain things to Kyoko or to find a way out of this, but when he turned around at the door was a 17 year old girl in her school uniform looking down at him.

He was so not going to get the easily way out of this was he? Did the Gods just hate him that much? Ren's face was going red without a reason as he began to babble trying to explain something he had not idea how to explain," Um... I um... a fairy~ small glowing fairy~ um... the wish from 10 years ago~ Kiss~ You were a kid~ I can explain it~ it's not what it looks!"

But before he could continue with his not so helpful explanation Kyoko put her arms around him hugging him making his face even redder while his arms were in the air wondering what was going on.

"Corn... I missed you so much... you haven't aged... and your ok... you're ok..." Kyoko said trying to hold back what Ren saw as tears. She thought he was Corn, well he was but... now he couldn't tell her he wasn't... he could just play along with it till he found a way to turn back... then what leave her again? Ren put his arms around her as he blushed as he said in a whisper," I promised I'd be back didn't I?"

Kyoko was so happy to see him that she didn't ask any questions on why he was warring close that fit him too big, and told him all that had happen in her life.

Ren didn't mine at all that she told her all her problems but what he did mine was that she saw him as a as a little fairy boy still no matter how many times he told her that he was 21 now. She paid no attention to how old he really was and sat him on her lap smiling.

His face was redder then what he thought it could get, he was a 21 year old man sitting on the lap of a 17 year old girl... if he was in his normal body and this was on photo he knew what it would say on the news JAPANS #1 SITS ON LAP OF HIS OWN STUDENT!

Ren felt wired but his face got redder ever time she kept hugging him to make sure it was really him. But it was some what hurting his prided as a man that he was sitting on the lap of the girl he loved since who knows when. The Gods were laughing at him right now he knew it; they were looking down at him. He must have been some sort of jock to them

Ren looked up when he noticed Kyoko had finished telling all that she wanted, she seemed to be happy about him being back but now it was night time and even thought he had a long sleep already he was tired too. And his eyes were getting heaver but Kyoko woke him up right away when she said happily," I'll get your bath ready, do you want bubbles?"

Now he felt like a kid having Kyoko getting his bath ready and asking if he wanted bubbles. But all he could do was nod. Kyoko smiled and went into her restroom and started the water. Ren still had his too big for him cloth.

He was happy that Kyoko was way too happy to ask him questions right now but he need to think about what to say when she finely did ask, what was he going to say?

As Ren got into the tube he felt wired that it looked so big to him now, and how small he was now. But Ren was glad that he wasn't really a kid and knew how to take care of himself. As he closed his eyes so that the shampoo wouldn't get into his eyes he felt other hand scrub his back, when Ren looked back to see who it was his whole face was to red he could feel steam coming from his face.

Kyoko was there scrupling his back as she hummed to a song smiling.

Ok NOW this was so wrong in his mine, he was a 21 year old man necked in a bubble bath having his back scrubbed by a 17 year old girl who thought he was a kid. Normal? Maybe this would be normal in a different plant but not here!

What could he do now? When he was done Kyoko held out a towel for him. Ok there was no way he would... but before he could continue to think some more Kyoko picked him up covering his body with the towel and carrying him to the room and sitting down as she got another towel and began to dry his hair. He'd never be able to look at himself in the face ever again or tack a bath without thinking about this.

"Mogomi-chan... you do know that I am 4 years older then you?", Ren said really embarrass that Kyoko put him on her lap, bathed him, dried him ,and had just got done changing him and was no warring nothing but one of Kyoko's T-shits that fight him too big. He'd never let this down...

Kyoko looked down at him and smiled her billion dollar smile as she said so sweetly he was sure he'd never heard her say anything this sweet ,"But in Fairy world your still a kid your too young to be doing things on your own. I'll tack you to work with me tomorrow and after words we can go shopping for some cloth." She really doesn't lesion...

He was pretty sure that if Kyoko knew who she was really with right now her would call him a pervert or a sick old man... Kyoko went to get him some tea and covers so he could sleep in.

Ren wighted on his now new bed for Kyoko who went to tack a quick shower, he couldn't think right now. All those embarrassing things and all done by Kyoko. As Ren drank his tea he looked up as Kyoko got out the shower as she asked him," I can make you some cloth if you want at least just for tomorrow."

When Ren looked up he wished he hadn't as he caught on his tea when he saw that Kyoko only had a towel wrapped around her body. With out thinking he shouted," Don't worried about me just put some cloth on!!!"

Kyoko looked down at him confused as she said unaware of who he really was,"Oh don't be a baby Corn just think of me as your older sister." That was the last thing he'd ever see her as. He knew that Kyoko thought of him as a kid and that her body probably meant nothing at his age.

Ren was glad when it was time to sleep so he could tack a break from everything that was going on. Then Ren heard thunder and it began to rain, he could sleep threw that, Ren thought as he closed his eyes and began to drift into a deep sleep.

Ren was dreaming that everything that had just happen was just a dream but his dream was cut sort when he heard Kyoko calling him back into the real world

Corn... Corn... wakes up Corn..." Kyoko whispered, Ren opened one eye and saw Kyoko holding her pillow close to her. It was raining harder now.

"What is it?" Ren asked wondering why she wasn't in her bed and in front of him. She looked shy as she answered his question;" I had a nightmare and got scared because of the rain... is it ok if I sleep with you?"

Ren's eyes widened as she slid into his bed a snuggled close to him before he could even say any thing. Not that he could say anything. Kyoko looked so cute and she had opened up completely to him on her ever feeling. She had never opened up to Ren Tsuruga like that. Kyoko fell asleep the minute her head hit the pillow. Ren couldn't sleep now... he spent the whole night looking at Kyoko's sleeping face. It was so cute, even though he knew this was so wrong in so many ways. But just seeing Kyoko so close to him made him so happy. And before he knew it he was a sleep too.

Next Day

When Ren finally whacks up he was greeted by the owners of the restraint who were told by Kyoko he was an old friend from Kyoto and that he would be saying with her for a while, they didn't mine having him over and they treated him like a kid too. They even gave him chores to do, something that he had never done in his 21 years of livening.

While he weighted for Kyoko to come pick him up he was lessoning on the owners talk. The older woman was talking to her husband about Kyoko's date. "I don't think she had much of a good time. When she came home she was mumbling something about a pervert..." Her husband looked up at her holding his sharp knife as he asked," was it the same guy that always used to drop her off after work?" Ren could feel the older mans sharp voice, the man thought of Kyoko as a daughter and he saw a bit over protective of her even if he never showed it to her.

Ren was happy at least some one was there to be like a father to her, someone other then his own father. But the news about Kyoko's fate didn't help him one bit, not at the most.

"No dear it was that one guy that Kyoko told us wouldn't leave her alone. Kyoko said that if it were not for her friend who drops her off all the time she might have done lots of things that she would have regretted in the end. I some times wonder if she likes him. She talks of him allot saying how much she respects him. But sometimes respect can turn to love." said the older lady, Ren liked her theory on that and hoped it would come true one day.

"Kyoko's too young to be in love with anyone. She has too many things on her mine to be thinking about love at her age." said the stone man as he continued to cut. Ren just looked at him not sure if he would go with his theory.

"But isn't that what happen to us? You were 5 ears older then me when we meet at the fish market, not to mention a very successful business man. And I was still in high school. My respect for you turn to love and even when my father disapproved you still did all you could for us. You gave everything up for me and this restraint. And now we have a girl who is like a daughter and now your acting like my father was," she said sweetly as she was filing out orders. He didn't say a thing.

"She's right, Kyoko's in that time in her life were love can hit in any minute ", said one of the business men sitting at a table. He looked pretty young in his 28's maybe, handsome too. But his eye's looked like they had no expression, a board look. But he looked very successful in the way he was dressed.

"Yeah, Kyoko has been here for some time and most of us here see her as a little sister, we may not like it much that Kyoko might get a boyfriend soon. But we all have to live with it. The day she gets one we'll just kidnap him and interrogate him. And if he's no good we just run him out." said a cop as he drank his coffe. This man looked about at least 30, he gave Ren the impression of having a temper but also something told him he was in the high ups in police department.

At that time an old man in about is early 30s who looked like if he were a mob boss came in with a few other men in each holding flowers. Ren got the impression that he was like the president of LME, not sure why thought.

"Hey everyone!! Long time no see!!!" the old man's voice fit him, he had that tried yet stone face with a scare under his eye. Everyone greeted him like old friend. "Were is my favorite waitress? I haven't seen her since I left for Spain 5 weeks ago."

"She's not back yet, she's at her other job. Hey did you get the video I sent you of her in Dark Moon?" said the cop looking at the mob boss man as he sat down in a dear by table.

The business man looked up from his book and asked," What are those for your wife?"

"No I gave my wife a new car since her last one was crashed. These are for Kyoko. And Andy thanks for the videos you sent. Kyoko looked so cute in them. I mean she did scare some of my toughest men but they still can't believe that she was our same Kyoko!" said the mob boss man to the business man and Andy the cop.

"That Anderson to you. Anyways don't thank me Tenshi here was the one who recorded them for me. I've been to busy with work and I can only watch them on my breaks.

Anyways Tony how your Lulu crashed her car?" said Andy looking at Tony, the mob boss man.

Tony smiled as he spoke "Not her my son. He was trying to show off to some of his friends and ended up crashing into the flagpole of his school. And how do you find the time to even record Kyoko when you have so much work to do as president of your company? "

Tenshi looked up once more and spoke broadly as he looked back down at his book," I don't I get a maid I hired just to do it since I don't get home in time to do it. Then I watch it then copy it and give it to you guys, and my daughter who happens to be a big fan of Kyoko. She still can't believe I know Kyoko"

Tony looked at Andy who said annoyed," Isn't she in that time in her life were she dose everything to avoided contact with the world by shooting herself in her room?"

Tinshin looked up then thought for a minute then looked back down at his book," I guess. But that passed now she's in to the whole darkness thing. But I'm sure that will pass by just like her other times in life. And if not I can just get Kyoko to talk to her."

"True... Kyoko could change her view point in life. Any ways what were you all talking about before I came in?" asked Tony as he pointed to what he wanted on the meaner and his other men ordered.

"We were arguing because Chef here thinks Kyoko is too young to fall in love. Last night she was on her first and worst date with a model. And then we were talking about how respect can turn to love and that Kyoko might fall for that one guy who's been dropping her off. He's the one Kyoko respects and fears the most out of every one she's ever meet." said Tinshin in a quick second as he read his book.

"Hey Andy isn't that how your wife was with you? You were the scary cop that liked to beat up her cases and we kept telling you to make your move before she taught that you really hated her. You were one big frailer at love." laugh Tony. Andy only looked at him at first with anger then Ren noticed that Andy already knew there was no fighting with this man; he was already in his own little world.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be laughing since she ended up being your little sister." Andy said annoyed as he began to eat his food.

"Well it was funny hearing you talk to me how hard it was to _**express **_your feelings about her without scaring her. And at the same time hearing her say how scary you were. It was like a front row seat to a comedy. I told you just to follow my advice, if you'd done it sooner you would have gotten to years before you made your first move.

"This coming from a man who was scared of his own wife jus because when he first meet her, she mistaken him for a pervert." said Tenshin as read his book.

Tony only smiled as he remembered then said lightly," Hey your older sister was one scary woman. She beat me up just because she thought I was hitting on her!"

"You WERE hitting on her, or was that line you used on her a bad joke? Face it you two we're filers at love. Lulu has always been like that. What man can't confess his love to the women he loves?", Said Tenshin but right after his little remark both Tony and Andy blurted out in the same time," ONE, YOU"

Tenshin didn't look you but Ren could see his face redden as he said," For one thing it wasn't my fault it took me so long to make my move on you Sister Andy. She just looked like the type to easily be scared, and I had a lot of work to do."

Andy and Tony looked at each other, then Tony said knowingly," So then all those trips you made to the library was for work because if I remember you spent allot of your time there every day and I'm sure you had many times to make your move."

"What were you two spying on me?" Tenshion said socked , the first shown experience Ren had ever seen coming from him. At least now he knew how they knew each other. Ren lessoned on as the men argued ad talked soon Ren found he asking them all a question he wanted to know but didn't want to ask.

"What was your first move in getting the girl?" all three men looked at Ren in surprise

"And who might you be?" asked Tony amused with Ren. As the other two looked at him.

"This is one of Kyoko's friends from Kyoto. She's looking after him for a while, his name is Corn." said the older women as she smiled

Ren felt like a kid as Tony patted his head smiling. Ok now this was wearied. 21 year old man being patted on the head by another man he barely knows.

"Well what we all ended up doing was just walking up to them with flowers and saying that we were passing by and saw them and they were just screaming to tack us to the most beautiful girl we knew... well that's what I did and I got a kick in the face and a date. What Andy did was just run into her office and tossed them at her with a letter asking for a date and ran off with his tail between his legs, but he did get that date. What Tenshin ended up doing was just going into the library with flowers she liked and just gave them to her without saying a thing then he would go to the library just to watch her from a distant and walk out as quick as he could before she saw him. But she ended up getting Andy fined out were he lived and she brought him over some books and soup."

"WHAT THE HELL DO HAVE CAMURASE EVER WERE OR SOMETHING? YOU WERE IN THE USA AT THAT TIME HOW DID YOU FIND OUT THAT MUCH?!" yelled both Tinshin and Andy as they looked at him.

"Now why don't you tell us who's this girl you like?" Tony gave Ren that smiled that he used on most people to get what he wanted. Ren ended up falling for his own trick as he said lowly giving Tony a true answer," Kyoko Mogami..."

Laughter filled the restaurant that came from 3 grown men who end up holding tight to their stomachs trying to stop laughing. Of cores they'd think that this was just a simple crush, he did look 10 years younger now. When they finally stopped laughing they gave him advice on how to win the girl. Tony's way of winning the girl were too embarrassing, Andy's would have Kyoko running and Tinshi's were too... not normal. But it was fun talking to these veterans of love even if there was something wrong with them.

**TO BECONTINUED**

**BM- hey every one, sorry this one took like for ever! I'm so sorry. But right now I have two guy friends of mine on the phone who I'll interview on their thought of Skip-Beat! Every one sat hi to Tony Level and Frankie Kinner. But Tony will go by the name of Sufer101 and Frankie by Redneack28.**

**Both - hey skip-beat! Fans!!!**

**BM- ok I know that you two are just getting into Skip-beat and have only read up on to were one manga has it but who are your fav characters?**

**Redneack28- Ren definitely, he has that hole thing about him and girls are failing for him every were. And he's super tall and the beast at what he dose.**

**Sufer101- LAME!!! I'd go for Sho any day. I mean dude he's like the God of music in Skip-beat and Kyoko has like all this room for him in her heart for him. She's loyal to him. He's so going to beat Ren at winning her.**

**Redneack28- Are you stupid? One that room you so call hate! And she was loyal to him before he diced to use her and then throw her away like you did. I mean Sho is pretty stupid for leaving a girl like that!**

**Sufer101- Dude! We all make mistakes in our lives! I mean maybe he didn't know all his feelings for her at that time.**

**Redneack28- Sure and it just hit him that he loved her when he noticed some other guy wanting her. And just to win something that guy can't have. Sure I can go for that. If that **_**Sho**_** Redneak28 is saying it in a strange way for some reason hadn't left her in the middle of a party just so he could make out with some other girl!**

**Sufer101- And what dose REN have to do with her? If he can't confess his love for her in the first place he might as well just quite while he's ahead and not go throwing punches at Sho in the middle of town.**

**BM- um... guys of subject. I hope you know my sister isn't leaving anything off?**

**Me- hey she's right this is way too much fun to leave out. Don't tell her I said a thing. She thinks that I don't know what's going on. Man this is like a super popular**

**BM- Ok next question, what got you to read Skip-beat?**

**Redneack28- I got it out your locker when you asked me to get it out for you and the cover just caught on then I asked you to borrow it because it looked like a weird book**

**LOL BM has this funny look on her face, man is Redneak28 stupid!**

**Sufer101- I saw you reading it Why dose he sound like he's reading out of a scripted? and thought it must e good if your reading it.**

**Ok BM has got to get new BBF and when I say that I mean one's that aren't looking for a girly girl T.T**

**BM- How do you see the end of Skip-beat?**

**Sufer101- Sho getting the girl while Ren cries his pretty boy eyes out since he's too much of a cowered to do anything**

**Redneack28- And what makes you think Sho will get her back suffer boy? She hates him so much that she almost killed him in his own music video. Besides I'm sure Ren will make his move soon and win her over.**

**Sufer101-When? As far as I can tell he's tried and failed over and over, like the trick he did to get her to go to the movies with him but he ended up getting her sick? Hello I think the world is telling him that there is no hope for him. Besides that day wasn't even a date**

**Redneack28- That was because SHO came along when he found out and did something to her popcorn! And what I hear the world telling me is that REN is going win and Sho is going to cry.**

**oh I remember that day! BM came home from food poisoning that was him? Wow talk about low. I mean she was in bed for the past few days and pa was so mad at Red.**

**BM- um guys... none of that has happen on Skip-beat... was that in a fanfic?**

**OMG!!! I KNEW SHE WAS ALWAYS OFF BUT THIS IS STUPIT!!! I CAN'T BELIVE I HAVE A SISTER THIS STUPIT!! I MEAN EVEN RED AND SUFER ARE QUIGHT!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER? THAT WAS LIKE A FEW WEEKS AGO BEFOR WE LEFT!!!**

**BM- ok what do you guys think about Kana?**

**Redneack28-Who?**

**Sufer101- I think it's the cow girl.**

**Redneack28- What cow girl?**

**Sufer101-the one that threw Maier on Kyoko**

**Redneack28-Oh!! You mean the one that looked like the bad person in the begging but end up being the first friend?**

**Sufer101- Yeah and she says MO allot**

**Redneack28-She sure dose have a hared time with kids. I mean all I have is a sister but still it's hared to live with her**

**Sufer101-true sisters are hared to deal with.**

**BM-so what do u think of her?**

**Redneack28-I feel bad for her**

**Sufer101-Why? She has that whole cool acting thing about her; she can read like a whole book in minutes!**

**Redneack28- Well she has this kid that likes her that little guy must have it tuff. I mean she's nice to him but she doesn't even know what she's doing to that poor kid. Sort of like Ren and Kyoko but with no Sho.**

**Sufer101-Now I get it. Yeah I'd feel sorry for her. She's so smart and yet not even she can't even tell when some kid likes her. Man even Kyoko the love frailer can tell**

**Redneack28- Hey didn't something like that happen to BM?**

**Sufer101-When?**

**BM- yeah when all I ever do is scare kids that are rude.**

**Yeah when did that happen I wonder if I was around for that.?**

**Redneack28-Remmber when it was like a few weeks after her big 15? And we were invited to a wedding? And there was that one little kid who wouldn't leave her alone?**

**Sufer101-Oh yeah!!! That lil dude kicked me when I got too close to BM!**

**BM-what? No,!#$# was a nice boy. He was only like 6 or so when I meet him at the wedding. And he was soo cute! I mean did you see how he liked to sit on my lap!! And he was so cute when he asked me to dance!!**

**Redneack28-You only say that because you don't know how evil that kid is.**

**BM-He is not evil!! He even thinks of me as a big sister!**

**Sufer101- Is that what he told you?**

**Redneack28-If he's not evil how come he kicked any guy that came near you and told most of them you were his mom and his dad was in jail?**

**Sufer101-And why did he get in between all your dances!!**

**Redneack28-AND why did he hate us?**

**oh I remember that kid was not evil, he just had a small crush on BM. I mean he hugged her allot and was super nice. I can't believe those two getting joules over some kid. BM was right those two ARE idiots.**

**BM- all the kids on the bus hate you guys!!! And he'd never say that. I mean he's so cute and small!! How can he do something like that? And may be he sees me as a mom and not a sister.**

**Sufer101-he's evil .Just warning you.**

**BM- um... ok... well sis looks tired and it's getting late here and I think that's all for now. I'll call you guys later.**

**Sufer101- Call me first so we can talk about old times**

**Redneack28- Like she'd call you again, she's to busy on other thing to bother with you.**

**Sufer101-And you think she'll call you first? Why don't you just go and hunt a dear or something.**

**Redneack28- he sounds man How about I go hunting for a tan blond boy who uses girls then throws them away.**

**Sufer101-I don't know what your talking about. At least I've kissed her**

**on way!! Now this is not what I expected!**

**Redneack28- I never asked if you did!! I mean why would she kiss you?! Right BM?**

**Sufer101-GO ahead and tell him! Tell him I kissed you before!**

**Me- um I hope you two know that BM is in her room getting ready to tack a shower and my pa can probably hear you idiots**

**Both-....**

**Me- what now? She never re-reads this so any comments before I diced to leave to two love sick idiots?**

**Redneack28- Yeah , hey every one who would you like better tuff outdoors herded working good looking dirty blond with a nice body---**

**Sufer101- OR a super super hot suffer with blue eyes?**

**Me- ok... just to let every one know their both idiots with a crush on my little sister who has no idea. Don't tell her this is too much fun. Pulse I got 30 on Red. Well later losers**


	3. Chapter 3 The 3 Little Musketries

Hey everyone I think you all liked it and I'm happy you all liked my stories. I'm sorry it's taking so long to update but I'm having love troubles and work and other things to deal with. I'll update soon I promise that the next one will but a bit longer than this one.

Hey those of you who read the one before this one I'm sorry it's just that I posted the wrong one so here is the real one sorry. This one just has a little more in it but I don't care I wanted that part in it so get used to it.

Kiss Kiss

Chapter 3

The 3 Little Musketries

By. Blue Moon of SSR

Shojo Shonen Royalty

'_What the hell is all this?'_ That was all Ren's mine could come up with, this was not what he had expected when he was asked to go to work with her.

In a cafe in the LME Company building Ren sat across Maria and Hiou. Apparently it was LME Love me work. Today was their free day and they had asked the Love me group to tack them out and have some fun. Kyoko and Kanae were ordering some food while Ren sat in front of them.

"So your name is Corn?" asked Hiou as he looked straight into Ren's eyes then to Kanae. "Just to let you know Kanae has no inters in blonds and like mature people to be around her so don't do anything to get her mad."

Ren could feel the little boy's true voice he was saying _Kanae is mine don't go near her or you'll end up in the middle of the ocean floating around _it sounded like something he's say to Sho. Ren didn't haste when he told Hiou what he thought, "Don't worried she's not my type you can be sure of that. But if you ask me I'm not the one you should consider a rival. Because in the end she's MY rival"

Hiou looked at Ren with a red face as he said in a low voice," What d you mean? So you're not after Kanae? Then who are you after?"

Maria who was too bizzy playing with her new Ren doll that kyoko made for her answered the question not giving pity to earthier Ren or Hiou, "Both of you are just acting stupid. Hiou I know you like Kanae and Corn you like my big sister. You're both being stupid. Kanae will probably end up with some older dude and if I don't Ren then that means she'll end up him. Besides I think Ren and big sis would make a cute couple because that's the only person that I would ever allowed Ren to be with."

Hiou felt a stab in the back and Ren felt relieved that if he ever won Kyoko over that she would be ok with it.

"But I know what type Kanae likes and I won't give up in till I win her over!" Hiou seemed t not want to give up and he must have liked Kanae allot just like Ren liked Kyoko allot.

Without knowing Ren said the most childes thing a girl would say to help a friend in need of help to win over a guy," And I'll help you and then you can help me!"

"I guess I should help the both of you since you know nothing about girls, Hiou go give Kanae a hug!" Maria said as she pointed to Kanae as she gave the order while having a series look on.

"Let's not do that... she is related to the president after all." Hiou said in a low wisher thinking Maria couldn't hear but she could as she yelled at him I CAN STILL HEAR YOU, YOU IDIOT!!"

" Ok for now on we are going to help out each other on winning our love interest... now that I think about it we're sort of like the 3 musketeers!" they had finely diced to help each other out Ren didn't have much say in the matter. He felt that if he didn't go along with it poor Hiou would be left to follow Maria's orders on his own.

Theme Park

"They seem to be getting along. What do you think Moko?" Kyoko was getting the food as Kanae paid.

All day the kids had been playing this weird game where did weird things like pull out the chair for them, offer to hold their things. But whenever it was time to cross the Corn would hold Kyoko's hand and she might have thought nothing of it but Corn's face would turn into a tomato. Maria would sometimes get a little joule that Kyoko paid more attention to Corn then her but then she's just brush it off.

But Hiou would try to hold Kanae's hand but then would stop. Kanae had been observing them and wondered if Hiou was ok. "Yeah they seem to get along but I wonder if something is wrong with Hiou. Maybe he's sick."

Kyoko looked at Kanae was she started at Hiou and smiled, "no I don't think so."

LME's President's office

"Soo what your telling me is that you're a fairy and Ren is that little boy Corn and the only way to turn back is if Kyoko kisses him?" asked Lory as he sat across the fairy that turned Ren into a kid.

"Yes but I never told him some of the rules because it was too much of a pain. But one is that I need to stay close to make sure the wish is completed. And even if she dose kiss him it has to be a kiss of pure love or something else will happen" she gave Lory a perverted smile.

"I think we'll get along just fine. I've been trying to get those two together for quite some time. Now let me introduce you to my helping hand. Yukihito Yashiro. He's Ren manger he's in Peru right now but I called him out a while ago so he should be in Japan by tonight." Lory showed her a picture and she smiled.

"So when do I start?" she asked as she turn into a beautiful women with curly long hair that gave a gold look, and her green eyes glowed.

"As of right now your Kyoko's new manger and we're going to have the love me section Debut! I hope you can handle this miss--?" Lory said as he handed her Kyoko's and Kanae's profile as he smiled.

"Call me Miss Tierra Vergo. And as of the job ... I think I can mange." She smiled as she left the room.

Lory smiled as he watched her walk out. This was going to be fun. Lory picked up the phone and made a call.

"Hello Kuu it's me... I have a job for you and it involves the Love me section girls..."

Tokyo Mall

"Hiou have you been feeling well? I can take you home if you want." Kanae had been worried about Hiou all day his face had been red whenever she look at him then he'd look away.

"Yeah I'm ok I... um I ...I'm going to go look around for a bit." Hiou left quickly. Kanae had a worried look on her face.

"Corn!!!" Hiou ran to Ren who was looking at Kyoko from a distance while she and Maria picked out new voodoo dolls.

"Yeah what is it?" Ren looked as Hiou had this embarrassed face on as he said nervously "I want to tell Kanae that I like her but every time I try I have trouble speaking. What's a way I can show her ...what my feelings for her?"

'_Boy are you asking the wrong person! I can't even tell the girl I love my feelings and you want me to tell you how to! You'd have a better chances asking Maria _'thought Ren as he looked at Hiou and in a way he saw a little bit of himself in Hiou there was the girl he liked, the despite try to tell them how they feel, and then there was the age different but in Hiou's point he was younger be about 5 years and the girl he liked had this cooled look to her. Ren wondered what he even saw in her... now that he thought about it that's what most people that find out that he loved Kyoko thought.

"Just try showing her with body laughter, or express it by giving her a flower or something.

Hiou's face went redder now as he tries to say something but nothing came out. Ren felt sorry for him then thought '_What would Yashiro do?'_

And without thinking about it Ren knew right away what he WOULD do if it was for him and Kyoko."Ok look I'm going to take Kyoko and Maria to some other store to give you and Kanae sometime alone from there you do what you can.. And no take backs you came to me for help so there is no going back."

Before Hiou could stop Ren from walking away he was gone. Quietly he walked back to Kanae but then he saw a glass flower that somewhat rimed him of Kanae.

They all said she was a beautiful rose but an ice queen. But Hiou never saw her like that. When they were together she was never really cold towered him and she was never an ice queen they were all just too scared to come close to her. She was always nice to him in her own way and she treated him allot different nice way then she treated the others. She was a rose but no ice queen. At least not to him.

Hiou walked out the store after he bought the glass rose; Kanae was waiting for him out sided.

When he looked up he saw Kanae surrounded by 5 other guys asking for her name and number. Hiou could feel his own dark aura coming out but then he felt if he was to interfere then Kanae might hate him. Of course she was popular with guys... she probably liked being admired by someone else other than a kid his age.

"Do you mine I'm weighting on some one!"Hiou hear Kane's angry voice as he looked up again. Kanae had a dark aura around her. He could tell she was annoyed.

"Come on baby that's so mean. Why don't you join us for a drink or two?" Said one of the guys as he pulled Kanae by the arm.

"Hey let go that hurts!!" When Hiou heard Kane said he was hurting her something clicked and he found himself kicking the guy in the face with a high kick. "WHAT THE HALL DO YOU THINK YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY WOMEN!!!? DON'T YOU DARE TUCHE HER!!!"

Kanae looked as Hiou beat up the guys that were hitting on her, his face was series and there was a hint of red on his cheeks. She didn't know why but she was smiling when she heard him call her _his _women.

When Hiou was done scaring the guys away he looked at Kanae then looked away. Kanae smiled as she walked to him and looked down at him, she could see the red on his cheeks and the sweat coming down.

"I like Kanae, I like you allot..." was all that came out from him as he handed her the broken glass rose that he used to hit one of the guys, it now looked like a beat up flower but it looked cute the way he was holding it up for her.

Ren watched as Kyoko and Maria looked threw make up and smiled when he saw Hiou come back with Kane holding her hand. He walked over to him and said in a whisper to Ren," We're keeping it a security till I turn 18 then we're going live she's going to tell Kyoko but I'm only telling you."

Tokyo airport

Yashiro walked out the airport the president told him that he would send some one to pick him up but he didn't see anyone from LME.

"You must be , I was sent be the president to pick you up." Yashiro hear a beautiful voice as he turned around to find a goddess right in front of him.

Her golden hair flowed down like a water fall of gold, and her eyes brighten the night sky.

"Yes and who are you? I've never seen you at LME. Are you new?"

He could have sworn that if he did see her he would have never forgotten her, she was a goddess among others.

"Well in a way you could say I'm new. I'm Kyoko's and Kanae's new manger Miss Tierra Vergo. But you can call me Tierra. It means land in Spanish."

He could feel his knees weaken as he held his hand out to her...

Could this be love? Now he knew who Ren felt when he saw Kyoko.

Later that night

"Did you have fun Corn?" Kyoko was smiling none stop all day. She had been happy for Hiou and Kanae despite the age difference between them.

Ren walked out the bathroom warring Kyoko's too big for him bathrobe. "Yeah... but you didn't have to buy me new cloth."

"But I wanted to. And it all looked good on you. I'm sure when you get your grown up body you'll be just as good looking as Ren T--- I mean you'll -- um.. You'll be just as handsome."

Ren noticed her face was a little red, it was cute. This time she didn't do any of the embarrassing things she did the night before. He smiled as she sat down and dried his hair as he stud up. "Well goodnight" said Kyoko as she kissed his cheek.

Ren could feel his whole body go red and then there was a huge POOF!!!

To be continued...

BM- hey I know this is like way late but I'm going to do the next one faster if I can. I've been dizzy with work and all and I have to finish my book and all.

A-hole- what are you doing {gives me a stupid look while I'm typing and he's texting}

Bm_ nothing go play or something

A-hole- what that you're putting down what I'm saying... stop that!

BM- ... {not really caring}

A-hole- why is my name A hole?

Bm- because it stands for ass hole and your name sounds like it too

A-hole- What?!

BM- would you prefer it to be Girly Man?

A-hole- it's better than being a Manly Girl

BM- I'm not the one that's proving that most pretty boys are stupider then they look. You just love to provide it to me

A-hole- whatever. Who are you even righting to?

BM- I'm writing to a space man

A-hole- what?! No really!

BM- just some people that's all. I'm writing to my type of people. The one's you call freaks.

A-hole- oh... whell tell the freacks hi for me and to get a life

BM- one of these days I'm going to bring a mob of angry anime fans to your door step and let them eat you alive.

A-hole- you wouldn't do that to your own little brother would you?

BM- actually I would. It pisses me off when they think your older when I was born a year before you.

A-hole- well you are pretty sort for a 17 year old and I do look older and better looking

BM- sut-up I'm not sort and your face is just as ugly as ever. What happen to my cute little brother that would confuse apples with oranges?

A-hole- he went to Pluto and was brought back as this handsome being

BM- I heard the more you brag about your shelf the more hair will start to fall off when you turn 20.

A-hole- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

BM- well now you meet by little brother the A-hole. So later


	4. Chapter 4 Kiss Kiss fall in Love

**Hey ever one out there that reads this. Thank you, and just to say i got the new issue of Skip-beat! Man I love it!!! I mean who doesn't love skip-beat? If any of you send me a message that says you don't like skip-beat! I do the Kyoko thing and put cures on you! Now I'm just going to down random things then start the stories. My dad is a rare bald ape, my mom thinks she'd still 17, my older sister is still Queen-B even if she's now married with a kid, my lil bro is a pretty boy that's lazy when it comes to anything but work that has to do with my uncle, and my lil sis is called the rose in her school. It gets weird when you're surrounded by popular people all the time...**

**SKIP-BEAT!**

**Kiss Kiss**

**Part 4 **

**KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE**

**By Blue Moon of S.S.R**

_I remember given Corn a good night kiss then there was a big POOF! I wonder what happen... Corn! Where's Corn? I have to find Corn!!! Wight why do I feel so small? My hands!! What happen to my hands? Why is my night gown too big? What the hell is going on?!_

Kyoko looked at her room that was filled with pink smock and from where she was standing she saw herself in the mirror... she was small and her hair was black and her eyes were big... she was a kid again!!!

"Kyoko!! Kyoko where are you!!" she could hear Corn call out for her but his voice was more mature and manly it sounded like Ren's voice... He was calling her Kyoko. Blood rushed up to her face as she yelled out, "Corn I'm over here!! My body it---"

Kyoko stopped when Corn came into sight he was tall and handsome not to mention naked... He was really a blond version of Ren... but then her heart skipped a beat then she face got hot as he reached out for her and pulled her into his big strong arms as he said in a his own sexy tone, "God you had me scared for a minute... My body is back to the way it's supposed to be but... it wasn't a kiss of pure love or on the lips... so it must have been the side effect of the kiss..."

Kyoko could feel his body heat and he smelled so nice. But then she remembered that Corn was now in an adult body and he was naked...

"Um... Corn can you... put on some cloth?" was all that she manger to say without her voice breaking into words that no one could decode.

"Oh!! Sorry!! I'll go put on the rob..." Ren's face was red now, not only had Kyoko seen him naked as a kid but even in a grown body... He also noticed that his hair was blond and Kyoko didn't notice that he was Ren. But then there was the problem with Kyoko turning back into a kid. The only way that came to mind to reverse the mess was to kiss Kyoko the way she kissed him...

After Kyoko calmed down a big and Ren thought of a way to make it seem like this was all due to some spell or something he began to tell Kyoko a little bit if the truth.

"You see Kyoko, when we were small and we made that wish on that stare I didn't notice that it was one of the star fairies that grant the wish of the first 3 kids that make a wish on her. So after she granted the wish of the first kid she fell asleep and while time passed slowly here on earth it was fast to her. And when she finally woke up you were here and I was in my Kingdome. And just the other night she came to me and turned me into a kid and left me here. I can't tack back the wish or anything... and if I tell you my wish I'll stay a kid forever. But I can tell you that you can't give anyone your first kiss to anyone but me like you promised me and you have to be careful not to kiss me or you'll turn back into a kid."

"So you mean you know how to turn me back?" Kyoko said as she looked up at Ren, but when he was about t say something there was another big POOF!! And there he was again in his kid body but Kyoko was still a kid to.

"I guess a kiss goodnight only has a limit of an hour before you turn back into a kid..."Kyoko said with a smile as she ran up to him and hugged him. Ren was surprised at first now they were both kids.

And if he was right about the kiss then he could turn Kyoko back to normal. He looked down at Kyoko and smiled, if only he could hold her like this in his real body.

"Kyoko I'm going to turn you back now to a women but you have to promise to close your eyes and not to be mad at me when you turn back."Ren said as she pulled her a little away but still keeping her in his arms.

"OK..." was all she said as she closed her eyes and wondered what he was going to do. Kyoko wished that they could stay like this for ever and never let go.

In the middle of her thoughts she felt Corns lips kiss her forehand then there was a big POOF!!!

Kyoko open her eyes to find her shelf back to her old body, even her hair was like it was before she left for Tokyo, she blushed as she found Corn smiling at her as he said, "So this is what you looked like before you got that makeover... you look really cute not plain at all."

"Thank you so what are you going to need to turn back to normal?" Kyoko asked while she sat down next to him.

Ren smiling - your virginity

Kyoko- WHAT?!?!

Ren LOLing - I'm just kidding. I can't tell you it will ruin the wish if I do.

Kyoko now relaxed - oh... Did you ever surpass your father?

Ren- actually I did. Why?

Kyoko blushing now - Remember how you said that if things didn't work out with me and Sho that you would take me away and I could become your Princess?

Ren now also blushing as he remembered - Oh yeah... so you don't love him anymore?

Kyoko- I did for a long time in my life but then I found out he was just using me and then he keeps ruining things between me and my teacher...

Ren- you mean don't you?

Kyoko- Corn!! Don't be rude call him T--

Ren smiling - He wants you to call him Ren and nothing else.

Kyoko how do you know?

Ren- um... I'm a fairy I can sense what he wants because it's a big deal to him

Kyoko- really? Wow! Ok ill call him Ren fir now on! It'll be the first thing he hares when he comes back from Peru

Ren now happy - so this Ren guy... do you like him now?

Kyoko blushing some more - um... I respect him allot

Ren - but do you like him as in love like

Kyoko- I'm not sure... some times when I'm alone with him my heart starts to beat loud and I think he can hear it...

Ren - doesn't that mean you love him?

Kyoko- I don't know... I don't know anything about love now...

Ren- ever since Sho hurt you, you've been too scared to open your heart up right?

Kyoko- yeah... if I do love Ren I don't think I'd know

Ren- come here Kyoko opens his arms to her and she willingly comes

Ren- I promise you that if you do fall in love with Ren, he'll treat you like a princess and give you all the things I promised you...

Kyoko- I don't think so Ren is already in love with another girl

Ren- What?!

Kyoko looking up at him- yeah he told me his shelf, well not to me but to Bo. You see I work as a chicken Bo and on my first day Ren helped me then he started to tell me a little of his problems and one of the was about this one girl he fell for but he's too afraid to tell her because she's still in high school like me.

Ren's thoughts- WHAT THE HEL?! THAT WAS KYOKO?!?!?! THAT MEANS I TOLD HER HOW I FEEL AND SHE STILL DOSEN'T UNDERSTAND ME!!...Wight... that mean she doesn't have a problem that I'm older then her... so I still have a chance!!

Kyoko- Corn do you think that if Ren can find love so can I?

Ren- hu?

Kyoko- will you tack me back with you?

Ren- What?! No I can't!!

Kyoko-why not you said that if things didn't work out with me and Sho that you'd take me away and make me your wife!!!

Ren- I would but then I'd feel all the sadness that came from the humans here that love you, everyone one would cry and miss you. I can feel that if you left and on one knew were you were that Ren would go into a great depression and it could harm him.

Kyoko- Ren really is too kind...I wish I could do something for him...

Ren half way jokingly- maybe if you do a ill dace for him, he'll be happy

Kyoko- ha-ha... I don't think so...

Ren smirking- maybe your right, I think he'd like you tried to his bed crying out his name

Kyoko blushing- Corn!!! Ren isn't like that!!! And besides he already loves someone, probably pretty too

Ren- and who says you're not pretty?

Kyoko- Sho

Ren annoyed- well he's as blind as they come so forget him

Kyoko- are you really 21 or are you just pulling my leg? Because for a 21 year old you're pretty much a perv & a bit rude

Ren- and are you really 17? Or are those panties on your desk just for show? Because the last time I checked 17 year olds don't ware paints' with a bear on it.

Blushing really redKyoko- Corn!!! Don't look!!!

Ren enjoying this talk- What? You told me it was nothing last time.

Kyoko- when did I say that hiding her paints'

Ren- When you were changing in front of me and I told you that I was a 21 year old man but you were like nooo think of me as your older sister

Kyoko- well I unsay it now!! I'm going to take a shower!! And don't peak!!

Ren- As long as you don't change me any more I'll be ok

Kyoko blushed as she left for the bathroom. And Ren just smiled as he saw her cute little face.

LME The next day

Ren- are you sure it's ok for me to come to work with you today?

Kyoko- yeah last time I came home to you being bullied by Andy, Tony and ---

Ren- naw it was ok, we were just messing around

Kyoko- are you sure because I don't mine having a talk with them

Ren smiled Kyoko had friends in high places but she never used that to her advantage, and they cared for her so much too.

Ren' I don't mine them, their like older brother's to you right?

Kyoko smiled and Ren could feel his heart stop for a minute. Kyoko was all that he need but the problem wasn't that she was but how to get her.

"AH!!! There you are Kyoko!! I was wondering were you went!!!" said Lory as he came out of no were dressed like a spy this time, he was followed by a women with long wavy blond hair and his manger who was suppose to be in Peru... what was going on?!

To be continued!!

BM- I know its sort but I have a new job and all. So the next one will be longer I promise!!!! If not I'll give you 2 chapters!! Well got to go later!!


	5. Chapter 5 The Rules

HEY I KNOW IT'S LIKE WAY LATE. And I'm sorry I just had a lot to do and I didn't have time to write this part till just now. So pleas don't be mad at me... well you can be a little mad at me but not to mad. I already have my rival mad at me. He's such and idiot. But I gauss that's men for you.

Kiss Kiss

Part 5

The Rules

By Blue Moon of SSR

Ren's eyes widened as he saw the women who was next to the president, it was her! The fairy that did this to him!! Not sure to be mad, shocked or just plain ok with it he just stood there as Lory came to Kyoko smiling.

Kyoko bowed and then looked up at him asking with the most utter respecting way "Was there something that you need me to do for you?"

Lory – Wow I like what you did with your hair, it looks more natural on you and it makes you look beautiful.

Koyko barley remembering what had happen to her hair when she turned back into her shelf, it grew back and it grew out like it would have if she never cut it. – Um… thank you it sort of happen over night. What was it that you needed?

Lory smiling while given that know it all smile you give a person when your about to surprise them- Why yes there is. Kanae already knows.

Kyoko confused- what is it sir?

Lory smiling even bigger looked at Ren and grinned at him then looked at the fairy, Ren wasn't sure if he knew or not but it was getting him mad just acting like a kid not knowing what was going on when he knew something was up.

Lory- Kyoko it has come time for you and the other Love me members to be given your last and finely test which will tell me if you're ready to become a true actress!

Kyoko surprised covered her mouth to keep her from smiling. Ren looked at Lory with a shocked face. He didn't expect is to happen all of a sudden, then it hit him. If Kyoko passed that test then that wouldn't make her his student any more! She might stop coming to him for help when things go back to normal!

But even if she did keep coming back to him for help what excuse will he use to keep him away from her? Soon after she'll no longer be a high schooler and he was so hoped that keeping Kyoko in Love Me section and as his student would be a good reason to keep her safe from him. Ren was pulled back into the real world when he heard Lory speck.

Lory- and to help with your debut we're going to have Ren be the leading man.

Kyoko- What?! Mr. T--- I mean Ren will be in the movie!? But he's in Peru!!

Ren was shocked! He never agreed to do this!! And now that Kyoko heard he was going to be in it he couldn't back down and hurt her!

Lory looking down at Ren- Yes Ren has no objection. As for him being in Peru... well that was just a cover to give you the surprise. Actually he's here on this floor as we speak.

Ren looked at Lory smiling down at him, HE DID KNOW!!! Then he looked at his manger that also was looking at him, HE KNEW TOO?!?!?!

Kyoko- when do we start?!?!?!

Ren looked up at Kyoko who now seemed even happier, was it because HE was going to be in the movie?

Lory- well... first you have to study the scripted. Then tell me tomorrow if you want to do it.

Kyoko- ... yes sir.

Lory passes her the scripted and smiled as he said like if he almost for got.

Lory- Oh before that... Kyoko meet the Love Me Girl's new manger.

Kyoko gasped at her beauty and Ren knew what she was thinking ' the fairy princess!' Kyoko bowed and shook her hand. Ren blanked out after that, he knew who she really was and he was afraid that she would tell Kyoko that her fairy price was really just him Ren T--- now that he thought about it to every other girl this would have been like a dream, but not Kyoko she respected and fared him.

Ren pondered on till he couldn't take it any more and he graved the fairy by her arm pulling her away from Kyoko and into a shadowy corner as he hissed at her with a cold voice were Kyoko couldn't hear him.

"You tell Kyoko who I really am and I'll rip your wings off one bye one."

She smiled at him as if she knew this was what he was going to say. "Don't worry it's against the rules for me to tell her." She said as she patted his head like if he really was just a kid.

"What rules?" Ren asked a little mad now.

"Oh! That's right I never did get to tell you there are rules to the wishes" She said smiling not caring to his tone.

"Like what rules?" He was madder now.

"Let me g down the list one by one

Rule number 1

The wish must be completed no matter what

Rule number 2

There are no take bakes in the wishes

Rule number 3

The fairy to grant the wish must put in 100% of her magic to

Help the wisher

Rule number 4

There are no substitutes to fulfill the wish, the whish must be completed as wished so no loop holes, any attempts will lead to sided effects like if you get Kissed by Kyoko and its not a kiss of true love then she might turn into a I'd or you might return to your true form but your true personality slips out little by little without you knowing. But that only last about 30 minutes. Then it ends but you never notice that you were acting unlike your shelf till some one point it out to you.

Rule number 5

The Fairy may one tell other people about the wish if he or she thinks they might be of some help

Rule number 6

If your wish is completed without the fairies help you get one more free wish

Rule number 7

You must never EVER do something to get in the way of the wish

Rule number 8

IS my favorite, the wisher MAY have a break from the wish if it helps out. So that means I can turn you back into Ren but only for the movie and only that."

She smiled at him. Ren wanted so much to be tall so he could hang her. Well at least that's what he wanted to do, but in this body there wasn't much hope.

Ren looked back at Kyoko, she was happy just to be able to work with him for her début, she was happy right?

Kyoko read the script and looked at the story again. This story had both her weakness and Moko's.

LIGHT'S KNIGHT AND DEATH

The story was basted on tow sisters who cared and loved each other. They were the daughters of the clan leader, The Moon Clan. They were the most beautiful and gifted girls. But one day a great darkness came onto the land, an evil demon Warlord came and took the youngest sister, and taking the souls of the moon clan, only the older sister remained. And the older sister begins a journey to find her sister and kill the evil warlord.

But things for her sister were so much more different, the warlord confessed to her that the only reason he attacked their home was because only her older sister could kill him and he wanted to die. That he was being controlled by a great darkness whenever he fell asleep, and the last time he few a sleep he almost destroyed the world. But he couldn't kill anyone just to end his life, so he kept her peoples souls in a safe place were they wouldn't be harmed.

Over time the older sister thought of ways of killing the demon but didn't know what had happen while she was looking for her sister. Her sister fell in love with him and so did he. She was given anything she wanted but he never confessed and neither did she, till one night when his love fell ill and she was on her deathbed, he prayed to the gods to save her and they did. She was saved and he confessed and they made love---

Kyoko stopped reading for a bit as her face got red, she still didn't know who she was playing but she hoped not the younger sister, she had never in her life made love with anyone let a lone kissed any one on the lips. She read the rest as Corn took a bath as he kindly reminded her that he was a man and not a kid. Much to her embarrassment as she remembered mostly all that she did…

But after they made love she fell asleep and slowly so did he. When she woke up he was gone, everything were it was but him. He had been taken over and was out for blood. She cried as she knew her sister would kill him or he'd kill her, and right away she knew that in her was his son, her gift told her she was pregnant and it was a little boy. She watched from a distant as she knew that at this moment her beloved sister and the man she loved were fighting to the death.

In the end her sister did kill him and he thanked her as he closed his eyes and asked her to protect her sister as he would. When the sisters were reunited and their clan back, the younger sister told the older sister of her love for him and his plan to make her kill him. Made the sister went to the Gods and commanded them to return her sister's love or she'd cures them to fall one by one. They garneted her wish but only if her sister would not give up her love for him for a year, and she couldn't tell her of this deal.

The sister did as she was told, she never told her sister of the deal and soon a chilled was born, more then a year went by and while the younger sister gathered herbs for medicine she thought she saw her love in the woods and followed till she came to a tree and under that tree was a man she never thought she'd see ever again. Running into his arms with tears ending the story.

Kyoko put down the story and read threw the scripted, her face went red as she saw how was playing who, and the embarrassing things she would have to say to none other then REN! Just then Corn came out and sat in front of her as he looked at what she had read.

Ren wanted to kill the president right now and he knew why Kyoko had such an uneasy face right now, there were so many embarrassing parts in this movie it was as if the president himself wrote this movie… Ren should have guessed this much. Kyoko would have to get into character, and this would be hard for her and since she would be seeing REN tomorrow Corn won't be able to be there at that meet. Ren thought of things to say when they meet again. When he turned to Kyoko she was fast asleep in his bed… she still tended to forget that he was really 21, at least she stopped trying to take him a bath. She looked so cute asleep Ren only looked down at her as he brushed her hair out of her face. She liked that way she looked in any hairstyle but this style made him think that it was one action that brought her classer to forgetting Sho. She was the way she was supposed to be, before Sho ruined her life.

"Kyoko I love you." Ren whispered as he kissed her head good night.

POOF!!!!

To be continued…

Yeah I don't have much to say right now but- sorry its late and sort.

Oh and Abby Normal screw you, I don't really care about that. And your comment I'm leaving it on so every one can know what an ass you are.

'Hate to tell you this, but you suck at spelling and your grammar sucks even worse. I have nothing more to say than that. Well, other than the fact, that I'm going to print your stories out, and pass it out to my friends so we can laugh at you.'

If you think that's going to bring me down your sooo wrong. All I have to say to you is screw you. If you want to fight I can fit you in any time. If you're only on here to pick on people then I don't care much for your kind. Go as low as you want I won't care, I already have my older sister to point out most things I don't need you to do it too. I'm just going to say what George Lopez said once FTP , look it up.


	6. Chapter 6 Three Rens are better then one

**Hello every one!!!! I'm in a really good mood today (even though I feel crappy) because this one person turned my day around... no not my Boyfriend T.T; IT'S b/C A total stranger sent me this one wed site thing. He just right up and sent me it after i got out the hospital and i was like wow, i admirer her. I'm going to try harder and not relies anything till I'm sure i don't have any mistakes, or close to her. so i'm starting over. I'll start from Daddy, then to Love Death, and the other one's. She made me see that i can't be put down. So every one pleas give a big round of a applause for the creator of ****Little Things**** small obsessions, no regrets. I don't know their name or how to get to them and if i could i would LOVE to interview them!!! So Abby Normal i take back what i said to you and say this instead. **

**Thank you for pointing out my defaults and hope to hear from you and your friends again.**

So this Cheaper goes out to her. Thank you fro being sharp and just the way you are.

Kiss Kiss

Part 6

By. BlueMoonSSR

You Idiot

Ren remembered kissing Kyoko as she slept and then there was nothing but blank. He opened his eyes to a pissed off fairy , he wasn't in Kyoko's room anymore and she seemed to be more then pissed!

"WHAT THE HALL WERE YOU THINKING!? I WAS IN THEE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING AND THEN MY RAYDAR GOSE OFF AND WHAT DO I BRING BACK? THIS!!!!"

She pointed to something that was behind Ren. His eyes widen to two other him!!! One was the kid version that was warring the same thing that he wore before he left Kyoko to go back to the Americas, the other was his 18 year old shelf with blond hair and all! He was warring the same thing that he had on when he was known as Koun and was the last time he thought of the stone he gave Kyoko and how he wished she was there to take away his pain.

Ren turn around to ask what was going on then she shoved a mirror in his face and said annoyed with him," THAT'S NOT THE ONLY THING THAT CHANGED HERE!! LOOK!!! I TOLD YOU THE RULES DIDN'T I? ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPIT?!"

Ren found himself looking into the mirror and found his real body and face and age.

"What happened?" he asked as he looked up to her and noticed she was warring a sort Wight laced dress that was already coming off. "what in the world were you doing?" he found himself asking. Her face turned all red as she looked away and answered very honestly.

"your manger has a way with words, now lets get back to the subject."

Ren wasn't sure if she was playing or not, or if he should fell disgusted or anything. He also noticed that this was Yashiro's apartment. She didn't care what he thought as she just continued.

"now I have already interrogated your ..other you and it seems they only remember up to were they were last thinking of Kyoko. So Corn is the you is the one that made the wish, the Koun you I had trouble with, he only remembers up to were you were just about to become Ren and when he thought about Kyoko. Their all brought up to date and from the looks of it they are past you or in sort the memories of the times you last thought of Kyoko. They'll be returned when all of you kiss her forehead . But it will get confusing for Kyoko if there are 3 Corns. So I made arrangements. Corn will stay with Kyoko, he has agrees. And as for Koun, Kuu is coming and so that Kyoko doesn't get any suspicion of what's going on he'll be with him and play his role as the son of Kuu. And YOU" she sounded made as she pointed at Ren" You shall be returning from Peru and your movie is already finished, I used some magic to make it better then what the director wanted it. You will do all you can do to kiss her forehead and then get her to kiss you as Corn."

Ren looked at the other him(s) then asked," Do they know about Fuwa? And what happened with him and Kyoko?"

"Yes we do and if I ever see his f**** face I'll kick his $$ so hared he won't be able to sit for the rest of his life!!!!" said the teen, Koun. He cracked his knuckles as he gave off a dark aura that screamed out kill.

"How could Kyoko-chan's prince do something like that to her? She loved him so much she couldn't see me" said the little boy, Corn. He was really annoyed as well and his cold voice told it.

"That's why we can never let him get near her again. She can't take another hit." said Ren as he got up and they all shook on him. On the other sided of the room the fairy smiled as she thought,'_ I can use this to our advantage… yes I see how...hehehe.'_

She snapped her fingers and sent them off. And just a few seconds after she did so Yashiro came in with a plastic bag as he said out of breath.

"I found them… condoms… I'm sorry took so long…" She smiled as she saw how his hair was messed up and his glasses were crooked and hit tie was looses.

"It's ok…now where were we---" she said as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Yashiro smiled as he put his arms around her and whispered in a low voice," I was about to take you to my room…" He picked her up and walked to him room and shut the door.

**REN**

Ren was sent to his apartment that seemed lonely without Kyoko there for him. He sat down and began to think of what to say to Kyoko then next day. And he smiled as he remembered she would finally call him by his first name.

Then he noticed that there were bags on his counter. He walked up to them and saw gifts he had planed to give Kyoko when he retuned. There was a pretty pink dress made just for her, a teddy bear, flowers, and a ring that was small but cost more then his car. He smiled as he noticed these were things he WAS going to get for her. The fairy must have used her magic to get these. Ren smiled as he headed for bed thinking of Kyoko. And he diced her was going to court her with no mercy.

The next day when he entered the LME building with the bag everyone noticed the flowers and the gift and started to wonder when he came back and who it was all for.

Ren smiled with confidence but then he saw her. She was with Corn getting on the elevator smiling but she looked nerves as he remembered that today she also had an audition for a new role that she had been offered that a special guest would be in. Ren took the next elevator to were Kyoko would be and were he would have to wait for his manger.

When the elevator opened he only heard Kyoko scream from happiness.

"FATHER!!!!! YOUR BACK!!! WHEN DID YOU COME?!?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? I COULD HAVE BROUGHT YOU FOOD!!!"

She was crying and happy at the same time. But that wasn't what Ren found socking. His father was there and so was Koun!!! Koun had brought flowers also and was holding them!! And on the other side of the room was Sho with roses!!! And his mouth open for the flies to come in and make a home! And he saw corn holding a small flower in his hand as he ran up and gave it to Kyoko! Ren never thought that he would have to fight himself to win Kyoko!!!!

**Corn**

Corn was brought back to Kyoko's room and was shocked at how much Kyoko had grown. She looked so beautiful and so much like a women. He smiled as he snuggled next to Kyoko and fell asleep. She still had that worm presents about her and he was happy that Sho Fuwa didn't take that away from her.

Then next morning he woke up to Kyoko calling out his name.

"CORN!!!"

He opened his eyes an noticed he was hugging her and she was blushing red. Then he remembered he was 21 now and quickly let go. He was smart enough to know that a 21 year old man hugging an 17 year old girl was wrong.

"Sorry I must have slept walked into your bed. And thought you were my pillow."

Kyoko just smiled and got up and fixed him breakfast. Corn noticed that Kyoko was the perfected girl in every way. How could anyone just let her go. And some day she would make a great wife… he stopped and thought s bit. What if she loved every other him but not _him_ him. What if she loved the Ren and the Koun but not the Corn him? Would it ruin it for the other him? Then he diced that he'd have to make her love him too!

To be continued…. (maybe if I'm out by next week)

Hey all I know it's sort but it's all I could do in the time the doc. Let me on. Doctors are evil… but I did get an idea for a new story… do you think that they have me in there other then the fact that there is something wrong with my brain? I think they read my fanfic and thought something was wrong with me because of my bad grammar. LOL. Just kidding. If any of you know how to contact LYL Thins pleas DO tell me. I have some question.


	7. Chapter 7 Marry Me

Hey all!!! Sorry it took so long and sorry this chapter is so sort. But they just lowered my time on the computer… stupid evil doctors. I'M DOING BETTER!!!! But I might have t go to Mexico for a while so if I stop writing don't get worried. That and I hope to go back to KS for my spring break, but I am going to back to FL soon. So without further or do here it is.

Kiss Kiss

By. Blue Moon SSR

Part 7

Marry Me

Koun sat in his old room he didn't even remember going in to. He remembered seeing his shelf as Ren and his shelf as Corn. Then he was puffed here in his old room. He got up and walked down to were he saw a women trying to cook. Her long curly golden hair was tied back and a man walked in and kissed her. Koun smiled it was just like he left it. Though to him it was that he never left.

"mom dad?" he said as he walked in in them.

Kuu and his wife looked at him as he held his arms out to them. Kuu let his wife go, the Boss had told him about this happing sooner or later. He told his wife and all she could as was when would it happen. She was so happy as she ran up to him and hugged him. He just smiled

"So Koun… are you ready to go and see Kyoko? Your childhood love?" he smiled as joked at his son who was red now.

Koun couldn't imagine how his father found out about that, then again him and the boss were very close and they kept no secrets from each other.

His mother just giggled and patted his head.

"We are all going as a family and now I can meet my new daughter!! Oh I can't wait!!! I already have my things ready and we should be there by tomorrow!!! Come, come on and eat!!! I've been waiting for today to come ever since the Boss send that nice women to tell us all about your little wish!!!!"

Koun wanted to kill the dame women as he sat down and looked down at the burnt food. He smiled as he thought '_I guess she doesn't know how to cook no matter how man years go by…'_

Then next day they got to Japan and the first thing he did was bye the most expensive flowers he could find, his parents teased him about it but this was his first time seeing Koyko in for ever. Thought she saw his older version all the time, how much did she change? Was she still the same? Well if he still loved her even after all these years then of course she was still that cute little girl.

When he arrived at LME all the girl's were swooned over by his looks right away, but for the first time he didn't think about picking up any of them. All he could think about was Kyoko. He was waiting in the LME office were Kyoko was suppose to come for an interview for a part that she was asked for, and that his father put him in as the main character.

Koun felt his heart skip beats every time he heard the elevator opened, then finally came in a girl with and Corn.

Koun's eyes winded as he saw her, she was beautiful, in her pink sundress, lose silk hair, undesirable smile and her soft looking skin. How could Ren keep himself in control when such a goddess was in front of him?!

He wanted to know so much by just looking at her, how did her lips tasted… how did she tasted?

"so your Koun?" she asked, it seemed that her and his father had already exchanged their hellos. Her voice brought him back to the real world.

"Um… Yes, My name is Koun. You must be Kyoko. Father has told me so much about you. But he never told me that you were a Goddess from the heavens." he said as he smiled, but she wasn't swooned over by his words, much to his surprise.

"Thank you Koun… it is ok if I call you Koun?" she asked in her normal tone of voice.

"you can call me what ever you want as long as you say yes to the next two requests' I have" he smiled as he looked down at her as he kissed her hand.

"and what would those be?" Kyoko was shocked about the kiss on her hand, and she was surprised that he looked like Corn. But Corn was right next to her.

"Pleas accepted these flowers and join me for dinner tomorrow as a date." He was still smiling but was shocked when Kyoko spoke.

"I'm sorry but I don't go on dates. But we could have lunch together." she smiled as she shot down Koun. He was amused by her and he nodded his head as she accepted the flowers then she looked down at corn who held out a small flower to her and she accepted that one as well.

Then Kyoko saw from the corner of her eye Sho. She looked up to his direction glaring at him.

"Sho… what are you doing here?" she asked as he walked up to her holding roses.

"Can't I come and visit and old friend?" he asked as he leaned toward her, but she stepped back.

"Not when your not welcome… Father this is.. That guy I told you about" she said as she looked up at Kuu. Koun and Corn knew right away that THIS was the guy that hurt Kyoko by taking advantage of her love. And so did Kuu.

Kuu gave that lying smile Koyko only saw Ren give when he was beyond mad.

"So you're the one who My son had been talking about in our e-mails! It's so nice to finally meet you!" he shock Sho's hand and squeezed it as he shock it as hard as he could without letting others know how hard it really was. Finally he let go and told Kyoko as he left her with Koun.

"I'll be with the boss if you need me. Koun be a good boy and keep Kyoko company till I get back."

When he left Sho looked at Koyko as he said in an annoyed voice," isn't he a little too old for you?"

Kyoko glared at his as her voice turned cold in an instant.

"shut your mouth Sho!!! Kuu is like a father I never had!!"

Sho looked at Koun who was giving him the look that Ren mostly gave him. And he was taller then him too! First Ren and now Koun was taller then him!!

"Here, I saw these and thought you'd like them." he threw the roses at her and smirked.

"I don't want these things!!!" she shouted at him.

"Why? Because they reminded you that you'll never get anyone better then me? That no one knows you like I do? Or that you still love me?" Kyoko could feel her heart hurt, he was playing mind games with her again and she felt her eyes watering.

But before anything was said she saw Sho go down like there was no tomorrow! There was a man with raved hair walk up to him and punch him right across the face, a blond teen turning him his way and punch him in his guts, and a small boy kick him across the face as he went down.

And all together they said in tone "DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT KYOKO IN THAT WAY AGAIN!!! SHE CAN DO A LOT BETTER THEN YOU!! ESPICALY WHEN SHE HAS ME!!!"

Koyko looked at the three people who helped her with amazed eyes. They were like three gods standing next to each other. And she didn't know why they stood up for her.

There was Corn her fairy who was of a royal blood line and was never meant to have to even be near her.

There was Koun she just meet him and already he thought her important, when all she was ;was bracken beyond repair.

And then there was Ren, the man she respected the most out of anyone in the world. Why did he just ruin his image for a low class actress like her.

She wanted to cry so baldy but only ended up falling to the grown smiling… she was so lucky to know these guys.

"Koyko are you ok?" they all said as they held out their hand to her. She smiled as she looked up at them.

Kyoko was left alone with Ren when Corn diced that he wanted to look around and Koun went to go look for his father. They didn't even great each other, which Kyoko found strange but let it pass.

"So when did you get back?" she asked wanting to know.

Ren smiled as he said in his normal tone, now clam.

"I just got here last night."

There was a strong tension between them that neither of them could explain.

"Uh… Ren…" she said in low shy voice as she looked up at him.

"You finally diced to call me by my first name?" he smiled happily now, and made Kyoko blush.

"yeah... A friend of mine said that I should call you by it… but that's besides the point. Why did you punch Sho? It can ruin your image and then the rumors and--" she was cut off by Ren when he began to smile even more and said in a kind voice that filled her heart with a new feeling she never really felt.

"because I had enough of him hurting you. You have the right to a happy life that has nothing to do with him. And a chance for you to love again."

Kyoko blushed some more as he patted her head.

"um… Ren there is one more thing I'd like to ask you…" he turned around and looked at her, she looked like a red tomato.

"Yes? What is it?" he saw her look down to where she wouldn't have to make eye contact.

"there's a… love scene… were we have to… make love… and I wanted to ask you if you could… do it without… kissing me…on the lips…because I promised someone else that kiss… and I'm not quite sure I know anything about those scenes… and"

Ren laughed a little as he smiled at her and said in his sexy voice that sent shivers down Kyoko's back," there are many ways to make love without kissing"

Kyoko's mine went blank as he walked away.

"I would say he was flirting with but then again what do I know?" said Koun as he popped up next to Kyoko as he put his hands in his pockets. Kyoko jumped a little as she looked up at him.

"Koun!! Um.. What are you doing her?! I thought you were with father!!" Kyoko said as she pulled herself back together.

"I found him eating with boss. By the ways I hope you just because your like Dad's son in Japan doesn't mean we are brothers or anything like that. Being friends is the closes thing for us as far as being brothers. Anything but that is ok. I'm not saying that I don't want you as a brother…just that anything but related things are ok with me."

Kyoko looked up at him confused then smiled, he asked if he could requested her as a guide around LME and Tokyo.

"Are you sure you don't mine following me around? Because I can get Kanae to show you around or any other love me member. I just don't want you to get board with just me." Kyoko said as she walked onto the set of Box R.

"no I don't mine. I wanted to see how Japan's rising star did her every day jobs." He smiled. Koun was nice enough that Kyoko didn't feel weird as he walked next to her after she was done with Box R. Though I was harder for her to do her role when she had to get a wig since her hair turned back to the way it used to be. She even wanted to change it back to her old orange hair but Koun stopped her when he said to her something she never heard Sho say to her.

"I think you look beautiful the way you look now. If you change it you won't look like a real Japanese princess." He just smiled as he said those words and without thinking she lessoned to what he said and didn't change her hair.

As they walked to a near by Café Koun felt like some one was watching her and now and then he would glare back and see nothing.

"Are you ok Koun? You keep looking back…" Kyoko said as she sat down.

"Yeah…um… have you by any chance ever been stalked by the paparazzi? For any reason?" he asked as he still had that feeling. Kyoko gave him an innocent smile as she gave him an 'I don't think I'm famous enough to be followed by them' look.

Koun smiled a little as he held her hand and kissed it.

"if we are being followed by who I think we are then don't worry I'll make sure who ever he is doesn't make you look bad."

Kyoko only smiled as they took their orders. But he still couldn't get that feeling to go away.

"Kyoko, can I walk you back to LME? I have this strange feeling that some one might want to confront you if your left alone." Koun didn't hid what he was feeling and he wanted Kyoko to be prepared if some one just popped out of no were and started to ask her questions.

"Yeah sure… but I thought you were going to meet your father here." true he was spouses to meet him, but haven some one follow Kyoko made feel unease.

"Yeah but I don't want you to run into some trouble." he said as he got up and paid the bill. Kyoko told him many times she would pay but just like Ren he found his way around and made her let him pay.

As they walked to LME; Koun and Kyoko talked a little till finally some one did pop out with a video camera and shouted questions as another took pictures.

"KYOKO!! KYOKO!! WHO'S YOUR DATE?"

"CAN YOU TELL US WHY SHO FUWA WENT LIVE AND CLAMIED YOU AS HIS WOMEN?"

"WHAT'S YOU REATIONSHIP WITH SHO?"

"WHY DID REN AND SHO HAVE A FIGHT ON THE TALK SHOW?"

"ARE YOU SEEING ANY OF THEM?!"

Kyoko was too shocked to answer any of those question, and she thanked God when Koun shielded her with his coat and pulled her into his chest has his loud booming voice shout them all up.

"KYOKO HAS NO REASON TO ANWSER ANY OF YOUR QUESTIONS!! ESPEASALY WHEN YOU JUST RUINED OUR DATE!!! KYOKO BELONGS TO NO ONE AND IF I EVER SEE ANY OF YOU COME NEAR MY GIRL I'LL KNOCK YOU INTO NEXT TUSEDAY!!!" His eyes glared them down and Koun quickly pulled her up into his arms and ran off with Kyoko before they diced to continue asking questions.

When they were finally far enough to stop Koun sat Kyoko down. She noticed they were in a dark alley were no one would look.

"KOUN!!! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT!! THEIR GOING TO THINK WE'ER DAETING!!! WHAT WILL FATHER SAY?!"

Kyoko was panicking not knowing what to do when finally Koun spoke.

"I said you were my girl. Not my girlfriend and you can clarify it later. Endless you want to pretend to be my girlfriend and get Ren out of the trouble he put his shelf in. we could say that he was only standing up for you… but then again we'll have to get the whole story before we say anything. Come on we better get to LME and see what happen."

Yashiro

Yashiro woke up in his bed, he had never over slept before and he diced to make an acceptation just this one time. He rolled over to find on one. He looked up from his bed, and found her coming into his room. She was wearing nothing but her silk laced nightgown he almost ripped off of her the other night.

"I see you finally up." she said as she walked to him. Yashiro moved to the sided of his bed to great her.

"I guess I missed you." he said in a sly voice. She blushed at his words and as he pulled her down to were he sat. Making her face him as she sat on his legs , knees on both sides.

"how can you say something so corny and still have your prided?" she said trying to look away. Yashiro put his finger under her chin and make her face him.

"now didn't we establish that you trying to look away from me did you no good? I see Ren let the women he loves walk on by every day, and I won't let that happen to me."

She could feel his other hand slid under her silk nightgown and stroking her lightly as he slid his tong in her mouth. She reached out her hands on his bare chest as his hands toughed at her cloth.

"not now… we have to get to work… don't do that" she tried to object as his lips moved lower to her hard nipples and began to bit on them with the silk still in place. "pleas…" she begged as her head tilted back as she mounded.

"no… I won't let you go till I'm done with you."

she began to wonder how the man she meet at the airport that seemed like such a genital man could turn into this hungry man. The moment she meat him he wasn't like the other men that courted her, he was honest and straightforward. He was beyond charming and he had this thing about him that showed her that she was the only one to see this wild hungry side.

The next thing she knew, both of them were sprawled on his bed, her underneath him spread out for him to do what ever he wanted. Moving his hips between her parted knees, he devoured her mouth like a starving man. When he finally broke off the kiss, it was to slide her gown over her head and tossed it away.

Having worn nothing underneath, he smirked, he would have loved to rip her panties and bra off like he did the night before, but this was a quicker way of getting what he wanted. Her smooth and fair skin was like silk.

Her nipples were hard from wanting more of him. She lay beneath him, her eyes glazed with a desire to have him and the look of being trapped. He gently laid a kiss on her forehead and murmured to her " I love you. ", before claiming her lips as his own.

Without breaking the kiss, he ran his fingers down her belly; he gave a light stroke over her honeyed fold. He dipped a finger inside of her and drew the slickness over the sensitive flange of flesh at her opening. At the first touch, she moaned his name softly and begged him to stop. He stroked her faster and with more pressure until she climaxed, screaming his name as her nails dug into his back.

Yashiro stared lovingly at her while she laid in his arms, recovering from the aftershocks. she reached for his face, and kissed him tenderly. And whispered in his ears," I told you I shouldn't be doing this…Yashiro…ah… pleas stop…"

Her eyes glimmered with her love for him but begged him to stop. He only smirked deepened the kiss, and both of them were caught in a frenzy of passion and desire.

The other night she told him she couldn't go on but her body told him to keep going. And he was surprised to find that she was still a virgin. She tasted so sweet he had to have more. He found that if he continued when she asked him to stop it turned him on even more.

He grinned mischievously._ Just a bit higher, _he thought. Sliding his body lower, he stopped when she was directly under him. He flicked out his tongue, closing his mouth over her moist flesh. She gasped loudly in pleasure. Slowly, Yashiro drew her into a crescendo, using his tongue as a butterfly uses its' wings. With each masterful stroke, he brought her higher and higher, while Tierra gripped the headboard tightly.

Yashiro knelt between her thighs, the head of his shaft pushing at her opening. In one smooth thrust, he filled her hot, wet slickness. As he withdrew slightly, Tierra wrapped her legs around his waist. He whispered her name over and over again, while she did the same. Tierra matched him thrust for thrust, both lost in mindless desire for each other. With each push, he took her with him, higher and faster, heading closer to the edge of the cliff, before finally falling straight into the throes of pleasure. But he didn't stop there he kept going, making Tierra wonder if he was even really human. He didn't have any mercy on her the night before, only on her first time did he treat her tenderly and after words he still wanted more and gave her a mixer of tenderness with merciless love that would leave her breathless and tried. They had done it at least 3 to 5 times the other night. She was surprised she could even get up this morning, but she felt so alive when she did wake up in his arms.

"Tierra…" she heard Yashiro whispered in her ear after they made love for the 2nd time that morning.

"Yes?" she asked looking up at him. She knew he had no intention of letting her leave this room or bed for the rest of the day and she was ok with it. Though she felt guilty because there were things she hadn't told him yet.

"Why do you always say you can't be with me?" his eyes looked down at her as she stood up. This was one of the things she didn't want to tell him… but she couldn't lie to him when he looked right at her.

"because I'm engaged to another man…" she was expecting him to be shocked or mad at her but he just smiled as he asked another question.

"why is it that when I tell you that I love you, you never reply to it? Do you love the other man?" she was socked at this as she quickly answered him.

"NO!!! I don't love him!! It's an arranged marriage! I love you!! And only you, but no matter what I do I can't be with you!!" she wanted to cry fear f him leavening her for being selfish. True she loved Yashiro, but she couldn't be with him. It was ageneses the rules and never had she ever broken the rules not till she meet him.

"Then forget him and marry me. I'll protect you from anything and I can afforded to support two families if I wanted to. And there is no saying no because you know I'm the only one who you can be yourself around and because I'm the one who loves you the most." he laid on his back as he pulled Tierra down and kissed her…

"think about it" he said. Was she about to break her first rule for him? What if she did? What if the console found out? She only knew him for a short time and yet he won her over like they were meant to be together…

For the first time in her life she felt trapped, a felling she never had till now. Was it even possible for them to even BE together? She felt her heart being ripped out as she began to cry in his arms…

Kyoko was suppose to met her manger that day but she never showed up and neither did Ren's manger. She began to think about the audition she went to after Koun left her a LME and went to go look for his father.

It wasn't a role that had her as the main character, well she didn't quit know what the role was, they just looked at her and they paid more attention to her eyes then her, and when she spoke they told her she would defiantly be getting a call from them.

Kyoko laid on the grown as she ran her fingers threw her hair that she was amazed with. She felt how long it was and the color that it once was. Did Ren even notice her hair? He didn't comment on it when he saw her or notice any difference in her. She felt something in her heart drop.

Kyoko stood up as she pushed the though to the back of her mine. Koun was a nice young man. He almost looked like Ren and Corn ,but there was this violent aura about him. She had been thinking about how he offered to be her pretend boyfriend if things were to against Ren's best interest.

When she got to LME on one told her what was going on and they only told her that she would have to wait till the next day before she could get some answers. Even Ren avoided her.

When she tried to find him he was gone, he wasn't even at his apartment.

"Kyoko…" said Corn as he walked out the bath.

"Yeah?" she asked as she sat up.

"When you go to work tomorrow promise me you won't hate Ren." he said.

"Why would I hate him? I have the most respect for him then anyone" she looked at him confused as he sat next to her.

"just promise me." was all he said. But before Kyoko could even ask another question Tony came barging in the room with a video tape in his hands as he shouted with tears in his eyes.

"KYOKO!!! IS IT TRUE?! ARE YOU PREGENT WITH HIS CHILD!!!!"

To be continued…

BM- thank you all fro your reviews that are as honest as they can get!! I'll write more if I get more reviews!!! Well bye everyone!!! I have to go to bed now!!! Any questions or comments pleas don't be scared to ask!!! Hehehe hehehe I hope the next chapter will be filled with more then just rumors and tall tail… dude even I don't know what I meant by that!! Or do I? stay tone!! I'm going to finish Kiss kiss first then I'm going to finish which ever you guys want me to finish next. So which will it be?


	8. Chapter 8 Since when am I a mother?

Hey, I am back and ready for action! The doc is finally letting me get on more so here is part 8! By the ways, I will be out of that evil place soon! Therefore, I am also putting part 9 in soon!

Skip-Beat!

Kiss Kiss

By. Blue Moon SSR

Part 8

Since when am I a mother?

"Kyoko…" said Corn as he walked out the bath.

"Yeah?" she asked as she sat up.

"When you go to work tomorrow promise me you won't hate Ren." he said.

"Why would I hate him? I have the most respect for him then anyone" she looked at him confused as he sat next to her.

"Just promise me." was all he said. However, before Kyoko could even ask another question Tony came barging in the room with a video tape in his hands as he shouted with tears in his eyes.

"KYOKO! IS IT TRUE? ARE YOU PREGENT WITH HIS CHILD!"

Kyoko looked at Tony like if he had gone mad as he ran into her room crying.

"Tony! What are you talking about?" she said as she got up, but was surprised to see that Andy and Tenshion were close behind with worried looks.

"Kyoko… we thought you liked him… but to be having his child is another thing." said Tenshion as he walked up to Kyoko and made her sit down.

"Look Kyoko… we know that if you are having his child it will change your life for ever, but we don't think your really ready for this." said Andy as he moved Tony out the way so he could look at Kyoko in the eye.

"KYOKO! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG! HOW COULD ANYONE TUCH YOU? SUCH A PURE GIRL! And HE DARED TUOCH YOU?" cried Tony as he began to mop

LME

Ren had spent the night at LME were he hid from Kyoko. If she saw what happened in the talk Show host she would never want to talk to him. In addition, the worst part was that Corn was mangled in it as well. What were people going to think when they saw that fight? Moreover, what impressions would they be getting at the end?

"I see that you can't sleep." said Lory as he sat down next to him.

"I can't believe it came down to me hiding from the women I love" he sunk his head down into his hands as he avoided eye contact. He began to remember what exactly happen and was sent to the past event that he wished never happened.

Kyoko

"I'M NOT PREGNET! WHAT IN THE WORLD WOULD GIVE YOU THAT IDEA!" Kyoko said after Tony stopped sobbing, the other two stopped lecturing her about being too young, and that they would take turns watching over her child when it came time.

They looked at her then looked back at each other and put in the tape and made her look at it.

'_**welcome to **__Talking with Yuki __**!' said the introduction as it zoomed in on a young 20 year old man with light blue hair pulled back and his bark blue eyes gave off a happy smile. **_

Kyoko knew him right away, despite his young age; he had been in Show business all his life and was know now as the hansom young winter prince of Japan. His first time on TV was the exactly day he was born, his parents loved him so much they couldn't wait to Show him to the world. And from there on out he was seen more and more, from family dramas to school dramas and when he turned 18 his company gave him a talk Show, he had always been famous but his talks with celebrities had brought him to a whole new level. Kyoko had seen him on TV and some how felt as if she knew him from some were but she did not know why.

'_**Today we are talking to the top man in Show acting and the top in the music industry!' he said happily as the camera came to Show Sho and Ren sitting right across from each other.**_

Kyoko could see the dark aura coming from each of them, but Ren was hiding his behind his gentile-like smile. She felt a shiver, she new he was mad but this was the first time to actually feel it from even so far and a different time_**.**_

"_**Ren tell us how dose it feel to be on top?" **_

From there things seemed to go smoothly, Kyoko was surprised that Yuki did not notice the aura between the two men he was sitting. Kyoko was scared even to look at it, not sure what to expect. Then the question finally came that Kyoko did not want to hear, hearing the question she knew how the whole mess was caused…

'_**Tell me Sho, what happen you?' he directed his attention to Sho, and the crowed began to whisper. Yuki only smiled and Ren did not show it but he tensed up.**_

Kyoko prayed that Sho could at least act a little. This idiot could have been the cause of this whole mess and why Ren was avoiding her.

'_**freak accident.' said Sho as cool as he could, Yuki didn't bye it when he said in a calm and relaxed voice,' really? Because my inside sources say that you got into a fight over a girl'**_

_**Sho looked up at him and then Ren, and smirked!**_

'_That ass hole! How dare he smirk at him! Tug--- I mean Ren is 100 times better then him and he is acting like he's the king of the world!' _Kyoko thought as she wanted to jump the TV but had the men holding her back and Corn sitting next to her looking worried.

'_**Is there something wrong with a man fighting for his women?' Sho said as he laid back and pushed his hair back.**_

"HIS WOMEN? I AM NOT HIS WOMEN! I SWEAR I WILL KILL HIM! HE WILL NOT SEE IT COMEING! AND HE DID IT IN FRONT OF R--" she was stopped by Corn who closed her mouth before she could finish, and gave her a 'you'll understand soon' look. And she went back to the TV.

'_**Your women? We have no record of you having a girlfriend.' said Yuki as he stood up a little so that he was sure of what Sho was about to say.**_

'_**Well of curse she's mine. We grew up together and she was brought up to be my wife. I brought her here with me to Tokyo so that I could keep an eye on her. She knows everything about me and I know every thing about her.' he smiled as he looked at Ren and said,' after all we were called the PERFICT COUPLE back home.'**_

Kyoko felt something drop inside her and couldn't stand the pain, her whole body felt weak and she almost feel to the grown but mange to cache herself before falling.

"Kyoko! Are you ok?" said Corn as he looked worried and tried to help her, the men stopped the tape to make sure Kyoko was ok.

"Yeah… I just didn't want to remember that… lets continue." they wanted to objected but Kyoko used her acting skills to hide the unknown pain she had. And they pushed play.

'_**Wow is she really that great? And if she's here in Tokyo then why is she not here with you?' Yuki said as he asked for more info.**_

'_**What are you talking about? You see her every time Dark Moon comes on.' every one **_

_**Began to gossip again.**_

Kyoko no longer looked at Sho, but at Ren. He was smiling but not a smile Kyoko new. But she felt the cold aura behind it. Was he mad that she was letting people freely spread rumors about her? Or was it that he was worried about her reputation? She could only tell that he was about to over flow and she new that what ever came out would be scarier the emperor of night. And just as Kyoko feared it happen.

'_**Really? What's her name?' Yuki asked as he smiled a little. Sho smirked as he looked at Ren again and said it loud and clear for all to hear.**_

'_**Her name is Kyoko, also known as Mio off of Dark Moon and she was also the demon killing angel off my video. And you'll all get to see her again when we get married.' Yuki was about to say something when Ren stood up and punched him across the face!**_

_**To be continued…**_

_BM- hey just to let you all know… I'm officially out of the hospital! Yeah! And I don't have to go back till next year for a check up! Hehehe! Take that you evil doctors!_

_Kyoko- hello? Am I in the right room?_

_BM- Kyoko! Welcome!_

_Kyoko *scared to come in*- um… ok…_

_BM- now Kyoko I want you to sit here and watch this video called 'open your heart to love' Ren is in it!_

_Kyoko- but why do I---_

_BM- don't interrupted a master mine at work and I'm older then you so no questioning!_

_Kyoko- ok… I'm sorry._

_BM - yes I accepted your apologies so go on ,while go get some coffee_

_*walks to the other side of the two ay mirror to were Lory is at*_

_Lory- you think this will work?_

_BM- I hope so…_


	9. Chapter 9 My child

LOL! You should have seen Jackie's face when I came out! So here is part 9!

Kiss Kiss

Part 9

My child

By. Blue Moon of SSR

Shojo Shonen Royalty

'_**Really? What's her name?' Yuki asked as he smiled a little. Sho smirked as he looked at Ren again and said it loud and clear for all to hear.**_

'_**Her name is Kyoko, also known as Mio off of Dark Moon and she was also the demon killing angel off my video. And you will all get to see her again when we get married.' Yuki was about to say something when Ren stood up and punched him across the face!**_

Kyoko quickly stood up as if if she wanted to hold back Ren, it was happening to too fast and Kyoko did not know what to do. She was worried more about Ren then she was of Sho.

'_**That's rich! That just rich! You come in here and act like Kyoko still belongs to you! Well let me tell you **__**Shotaro,**__** she has already forgotten you! Do you even care about the hell you put her threw? To take her away from people who really care about her, only to dump her like she did not sweat blood and tears for you! No… Kyoko doesn't belong to you, the day you left her in the cold was the day she would become mine." Ren roared as he stood over Sho. Yuki on the other had tried to calm them down.**_

Kyoko's eyes widened as she saw how Ren glared down at Sho, he was saying that she did not need Sho to protect her anymore. She had Ren; Ren was always going to be there for her. Was he saying that he did not hate her? That there was no reason for her to think of revenge because _he _would be there as her friend to guided her?

_**Sho grinned his teeth as he barked back," So are you saying **__**you are **__**a better match for her! Do not make me laugh! She would not look at you even if you ever the last man on earth! If I had never taken her here, YOU would not ever have met her! She would be in Kyoto having MY child instead ---"**_

"_**But she's not! She's with ME! You have no right over her! She would never have your child! Not as long as I am alive! Kyoko is standing by me!" Ren interrupted as he glared at Sho and gave him a look telling him that 'Kyoko will never be you're again' look.**_

Kyoko coved her mouth, she was surprised at how Ren protected her as his friend and wanted to cry. This was all Shotaro's fault! If he had not said such stupid things people would not have misunderstood what was going on.

_**Things did not get any better as Sho jumped Ren and they fell to the grown. Then there were fist flying! Sho was punching down on Ren when Ren kicked him off! They both stood and then a fight that would be remembered in the show world would be remembered forever! Then came in a little blond boy trying to stop the fight but there was only fighting and yelling between those men.**_

"_**You think just because you have a pretty face I'll go easy on you!"**_

'_**I'd like to see you care about anything other then yourself!"**_

_**Corn was trying to find a way to stop them but found no way. Finally, the gourds were able to pull them apart and stopped them from killing each other. Corn pulled Ren away and that was the end of taping…**_

"Kyoko" asked Tony and Andy as they looked at her. She was crying and she did not know why! She felt Corn put his small arms around her and she felt safe. Just like the time Ren held her.

The next day she meets up with Koun and he looked pissed off.

"Koun… are you ok?" Kyoko asked as he looked at him from her seat. They had deicide to have breackfeast tgether since Corn was with Andy and Tony.

"Yeah… I just saw a reply of what happen… my dad had to lock me in my room so that I wouldn't go on a man hunt." he began to chew his food like it was Sho's head.

"Don't worried I'm sure Ren will get out of it! We'll be there to support him all the way!" Kyoko was in high hopes and Koun stared at disbelief. There was a reason he picked the café in LME. Nevertheless, all she could think about was someone else well being. Koun smiled as she babbled on how they would support Ren. Then it hit him…

He was in love with Kyoko.

He knew his Ren shelf loved her, and more. However, the love he had for her, it was something he did not expected. He had a crush on her when he was younger but for it to turn to love.

Then there was a ring and Kyoko picked up. She spoke of a while until she said bye.

"Who was that?" Koun asked as he saw Kyoko smile.

"I got the part…" she wanted to cry, she got a part that was not anything like a bully role.

"That's great! What was it on?" he really wanted to know.

"I don't know! But I'm a blind girl in a movie called Winter Night Princess!" Koun smirked right away, he knew why she wanted to be part of that move, and it had the word 'princess' in it.

However, what she did not know was that he and his dad were going to be part of that movie.

"I can't wait! Fist I have my début! Now I get this! Koun! This has got to be the best day ever!" she smiled as she hugged him from across the table.

"Speaking of which, don't you have your fist shoot today? Let me walk you there. I have to talk to Ren."

Kyoko and Koun walked sided by side and Koun put his arm around her, he told her it was to keep the girl away from him, but it was really to keep the GUYS that were looking at her away.

As they reached the seat, they went to Kyoko's room and just as Koun opened it, he closed it just as quick.

"What's the matter? Why did you close it?" Kyoko looked at him to innocently. He thought that he should have at least taken her away into the next room but then he saw her reach for the door.

"NO! Um… I mean… don't you think that you should go look for Ren and see how he's doing? I mean he did stand up for you…" Kyoko's eyes widened as she left to go find Ren.

Koun watched her go and then put a sign on the door.

In Kyoko's dressing room

"Stop it…" Tierra said as she hit the man's hand away.

"I can't help it… you so close and we ARE alone." he said in a whisper as he put his arms around her.

"Your such a perv. Your lucky that I love you too much to care." she said a little annoyed with him. Ever since she gave him her reply before they left he wouldn't let her go.

"I can't wait for the honeymoon… I can see it now… were do you want to go?" he asked as he began to kiss her neck leaving marks. HE had her pinned to the wall now and his hands were in her skirt and shirt.

"Ah- I said not now… let go…pleas… this room isn't sound proof…" she felt her body heat up with his every touch.

"Oh? If that's all your worried about Ren's room is. But you're so wet I don't think your going to want to wait…" he licked his fingers and smirked' how about this… if you let me tasted you… I won't attack you fro another hour."

She looked at him. She knew she had no choice it was that or let every on hear her scream, and if they did it once he would not stop until they did it at least 4 times.

"Ok…" she felt him turn around, pull down her panties as he got on his knees, and put her legs over his big shoulders. Putting his mouth on her womanhood, he made her want to call out his name. However, she coved her mouth.

'_he's such a pervert…ahhh… he knows I'm not going to want to stop…"_

She thought she heard some one open the door but saw it was close and went back to trying to hold herself back. He was licking her clean but he kept making her go wet… he was such a pervert…

Ren

"Ren!' Kyoko called out as she ran up to him. Ren flinched and hoped that she did not see what had happen to TV. He had practically confessed his love to her on live TV. Every one had been congratulating him, saying it as about time. Some guys said that even if Kyoko would not look their way that they were happy that she at least had him. There were more guys telling him they loved Kyoko then he noticed.

"Kyoko…" she heard him call her name and her face went red. Nevertheless, she just brushed it off.

"Are you ok! Oh my God look what he did to you!" she began to touch his burses and lean on him. It took all he had to not pull her in to a kiss.

"I'm ok Kyoko you should have seen him… so dose this mean that your not mad at me?" he asked as he looked at her.

She just smiled and said cheerfully" why would I be mad at you? You stood up for me, even if you did it in a way that could ruin you."

"Then you know how ii feel now?" he asked, there was no way she could not get it now. She looked at him and blushed. It was a good sign, right? She was not running away from him and she was so close to him. Did this mean she accepted his feelings for her?

"I was surprised at first… but for you to want to be my friend and my protector made me so happy."

Ren felt like he had been shot down from the air, and for the people that were listing that felt bad for Ren. As others thought, they still had a chance with Kyoko.

"So are you ready?" he asked as he finally composed himself. This was Kyoko they were talking about, not even if he and spelled it out to her, she would not get it.

"Yeah, I just have to go and get my costume on… have you seen Moko?" Kyoko said as she looked around then saw her walking her way with a death look.

"Kyoko!" she pulled her close to her as she said in a horror," do you want to change in my dresser room? We can talk and stuff!" Kyoko's eyes widen had she happily accepted and Kanae pulled her away as she passed Ren a note that had been passed around the crew, she on the other had it late. She had gone to Kyoko's room to see if she was there yet and did not see the sign and opened it then shut it before she got nightmares.

Ren read the note and knew right away, why Kanae took Kyoko to her dressing room.

~Breeding _Rabbits in Kyoko-chan's room. So don't go in. You will regret it. ~_

_To be continued…_

_Yeah if I get 50 reviews then I will update or post a new story by next week. Kiss kiss best of wishes._


	10. Chapter 10 Dieing Heart

Enjoy!

_**Important s read- this chapter will mostly be part of the movie Kyoko and the rest of the Love Me section is in. so when you see something like this **_**there was no air left to help him breathe**_** then that means that is the movie not the story, well enjoy.**_

Kiss Kiss

Part 10

Dieing Heart

By Blue Moon of SSR

Shojo Shonen Royalty

Kyoko stood in the woods, were they had a fake village. It almost all looked real. Everyone had pointy ears, cool cloth, and marks on their face. She felt like she was in a ninja fairy world.

"Mo! Stop daydreaming you idiot! We are wanted in our places!" Kyoko turned to a beautiful Kanae. She had a silver wig that tied back into a long low pony tail, her red contacts made her look powerful, the black moon on her forehead and her look like royalty, and he black costume that made her look like a elegant yet powerful women flowed as she walked to Kyoko.

Kyoko felt blinded by Kanae's beauty, and felt like there was a princess in front of her.

"Mo! Stop looking at me that way! And hurry up!"

** It was a worm spring and cherry blossoms began to fall onto a sleeping beauty. Her long black hair spread out against the roots of the tree as she slept against it. Her white soft skin glowed in the light, the white moon on her forehead shined; she smiled in her sleep like there was not a care in the world. She did not even care that her silk kimono that was all white would get dirty.**

"**Light! There you are! Father was looking all over for you!" said a beautiful silvered haired woman that was dressed in men's cloth that was all black.**

"**Hu? On Night! I'm sorry I just fell asleep while counting the---' she was sweet and looked so pure… so breakable. However, this did not matter to her sister.**

'**Don't give me any excuses! What would dad do if you went missing? You're the youngest and the future leader of our clan!" her sister roared as she helped her smiling sister up.**

"**I know I know. I'll be doing paper work for the rest of my life while you go and have fun and travel the world." Night's sister smiled as they walked into the village while arm in arm with her older sister. Ever man greeted them with a blush and even some women.**

"**Don't you even care that I'll have to marry some one I don't even know?" asked Light as she teased her sister. She was already used to the idea of marrying some one she did not know or love.**

"**I'm sure father will find someone who will treat you like the princess you are. Even if you fall asleep any were you think look like a nice place to sleep. Like inn the council room. Or in my bed." Night said back mood less, but it was her ay of teasing her sister back.**

**She giggled as they reached their home and meet their father the gate.**

"CUT! Kyoko, Kanae that was amazing! Better then I hoped!" the director said as he waked up to them.

Kyoko quickly ran up to Ren then noticed he was in sock.

"Ren? Ren, are you ok?" she asked looking down at him. Ren looked up at Kyoko from his seat and felt like he was looking at an angel that fell from the sky. She looked so pure… so innocent. In addition, she was… this character fit her so perfectly.

He was so amazed at her acting, he felt like he was there. He wanted to go to her when she was under the tree were she slept and give her the kiss that would wake her from the spell she was in. but the one who was in a spell was not her, but him. Ren felt like he had fell in love with her all over.

"Ah… yeah I'm ok. I was just amazed by your acting. You and Kanae did it perfectly. It was so real that I thought I was there. Are you waiting for them to finish the re-run?' he asked trying to keep calm with her so close.

"Well I was looking for Corn or Koun, but I didn't see them. It's strange because Koun walked me here and Corn said he was going to be here after he was done with the boys." Kyoko said, as she looked worried. Ren could not help but smile, she sounded just like a worried mother.

"Kyoko you would make a great mother and wife.' he said unknowingly till it was too late to take it back. Kyoko's face froze and then went red.

Kyoko couldn't believe her ears! Had Ren just said what she thought he said? She froze and then she felt her face boil when she noticed that he did just say it. When she came back to reality, she noticed he was smiling. Kyoko was about to say something when the director called her for the next Sean.

** Light looked out her window at the cherry blossom tree's peddles falling; they were so beautiful just like her sister. She wished her sister would come back soon; no one ever talked to her of fear that their father might kill them.**

**She laid on her back as she looked up at the sky. She wished she were born a warrior just like her sister. Their mother was not human or anything. She was the cherry tree that she always slept under. Her father always told them that their mother had to go away. However, in truth he was keeping a promise to the gods.**

**Light was brought back to into the past as she closed her eyes. With her eyes closed, she knew were she was going. She walked out the village from the back, just like when she was small, went up the mountains, as she did long time age. Then she felt herself being dragged back to a black and white past.**

_A little girl in all white and her eyes closed as she lessoned to the songs the wind and tree's played. She had always been able to feel and hear what they were feeling. And for the first time she left the village. Going out the back letting the wind and trees guided her as she closed her eyes. Soon she came to a beautiful cheery blossom tree. And she felt her shelf wanting to hear it. _

_That was when she found out their mother was the tree. Long ago when their father was born, their grandparents took him to this tree to celebrate. That was when the tree first meet him. _

_Later in life when he was a child, he came to the tree to cry after his parents passed away. The tree cried so much it turned into a beautiful woman and consoled him until he fell asleep. However, before he did he asked her to be his bride when he was older, she agreed. She had seen him grow up and fell in love with him a long time ago. Time was not something that bothered trees, nor age. _

_When he woke up she had turn back into a tree, and he thought it a dream. But he visited the tree every chance he got. Until one day, he did not come, and not the next day or the day after that. For the fist, time the tree felt worried and noticed time._

_Without promising from the gods she turned into a women and went into the village and found him. He had been put under a love spell. Nevertheless, was broken when he saw her. He was a young man now and very handsome. Not long after did he remember her and married her that day._

_Not long after they were born, a happy couple with a family that was just perfect. However, it did not last long. The gods soon found out and took her away. Their father fought for her but they were so made that they told him if he was to ever to see their mother again that in that moment she would be lit on fire and die. In addition, they were separated, and he promised never to look for her again._

**The images ran threw her mine every time that she went to see their mother. Her mother could console her and sing her to sleep and that's just what happen to her. Light feel asleep and never imagined what would happen. She felt a shadow in her way, she opened her eyes expecting her sister with a smile. But when she opened her eyes and saw whom it was, her eyes filled with horror.**

**Night stood up as she felt like some one had called her to find her sister. She was about to go when she noticed she was a days ride away, she had gone to town to fight in a tournament of well-respected families. This was her 13th**** time in one, and she always won. She showed no mercy on anyone, not even when she fought with her father. They said when she fought that she was like a dancer. In addition, they were whispering that now. Night ignored them as she went to take her seat. All the families were there to ether try to win or go for 2****nd**** place.**

"**Night…" she heard her name be called by one of the men that was indeed a jerk. She turned away hoping he would go away, but he did not.**

"**Why are they allowing a woman to fight? I mean the only reason you win is because the men are to scared to hit your pretty face"**

**His voice was indeed annoying and she ignored him. He could insult her as much as he wanted. It just proved how much of a treat he saw her as. She brought out her long sword and began to polish it as she ignored him. He noticed this move and he continued.**

"**I mean, why don't you just go and try and be like your twin, not that you're anything alike. She's a proper lady and you're just a disgrace to your people."**

**He looked to see if his words and any effect, and much to his demise there was none to be seen. So he tried harder.**

"**I mean I would pick your sister over you anytime, though even with your looks you'd be a nice trophy but your sister is a sight for sore eyes."**

**He looked again, nothing.**

"**Speaking of your sister. I heard that she leaves the village all the time to see a man twice her age, and other men. She sleeps with them and in return, they support your family. So she's nothing but a ho---"**

**Before he could even finish his sentence he was on the grown, a long sword was pointing his way, and other following families of the Moon clan had got up in the defense of the younger sister.**

**Night's voice turned into an iced cold tone as she held her heavy sword with one hand easily wanting to kill him… her sword begged for his blood, for his pain, and his misery.**

"**You may talk all you wish of me. Call me a demon, a she witch, and even a bitch… but DON'T you ever talk of my sister in that way. She is a pure soul in a sea of sinners. If I ever hear you say one word against her I will skin you alive, peel your eyes out, rip you nails out, cop off you ball and nose, then cut off all your fingers and throw acid on you. And save nothing but your ears. I will make you walk down every town road and let you hear their voices and until you beg me to kill you. Moreover, I will not, for I will not taint the hands my sister loves so much. I would make you live with it for the rest of your life."**

**She brew back her sword and the other families sat down as she did. They all knew how much Night loved her sister, and that her treat was more then just a treat, she would do it and make it 100 time worse then she said it would be. He sat there wanting to die just hearing her cold voice.**

**As Night watched the fights and polished her sword, she noticed she had been in a bad mood all day. She had been having a feeling as if there was an invisible monkey on her back. In addition, it was not until the fight was interrupted by the village boy who came yelling to her.**

"**NIGHT! NIGHT! THERE IS A FIRE COEMING FROM YOUR VILLAGE! ON ONE CAN GET TREW!"**

**Night's eye's widen and she ran out to see the fire coming from the mountains had the village been attacked! But by who? On one in the last 5,000 years had been able to do that! Quickly she snapped her fingers and out off the stables came noises then a pure black horse and she jumped on it as it ran by and road off towered the mountains.**

"CUT!" YELLED THE DIRECTOR. He wanted to cry, this movie would be remembered for the rest of his life and after. It would be legionary! This was nothing but perfect.

"Moko! That was amazing! Were did you learn to do all that!" Kyoko said as she ran to Kanae with a happy face.

She blushed as she said in a low voice" Hio-kun…if I want o visit him I have to have a reason so no one suspects. So I take lessons from him."

Kyoko smiled, and she wanted to teas Moko a little more over her and Hio, but did not. Therefore, she changed the subject.

"Your acting was sooo great! I mean you looked like you were really mad!"

As Kyoko continued to praise her, Kanae turned red. She was mad, that time was like she really wanted to kill for even thinking that. Kanae looked down at Kyoko and smiled. She would have done that for her. If anyone ever hurt her… Kanae began to think of all the things she could do to them. Then noticed… this was just how her character felt.

"um… Moko… do you think that it's a bad thing if I think some one older then me looks handsome or cool?" Kyoko said as she blushed.

"are you talking about Ren?" Kanae asked as Kyoko felt like she had been shot down too easily.

"um… yes…" she blushed as she looked up at her friend. And they continued on the subject not knowing the man they were talking about was right behind them smiling as he heard Kyoko's small confession.

The next Sean would be one he would be more then happy to do.

"Ren…" called out Koun as he walked up to him with a burse on his face and smirk. But before anything more could be said there was a scream coming from Kyoko. They turned to her and wished they hadn't.

"Koun! What have you done! Look at you! Who did this?" she ran to him with a wet cloth and started to clean him. She was pressing against him and didn't seem to notice the emotions she stirred up.

Ren felt his anger rise, he didn't want Kyoko being touched or touching anyone but him! Not even his past shelf! Without knowing he graved Kyoko by the arm and pulled her away from Koun as he said annoyed," you have your Kyoko and I have mine. Be patient and stay away from mine."

And he dragged her to his room, Kyoko was confused as he pulled her away. When he shut the door she felt him pull her into a hug as he whispered into her ear

"Kyoko… be mine and mine alone… I don't want anyone to have you. Not Sho ,not Corn, not even Koun."

She looked up at him confused then saw pain in his eyes.

"Kyoko I love you"

To be continued…

Hahaha! I hope you all enjoyed my little sort of twist! You got to love it, tell me if it's read able now or not. Tell me what you think, I really want to know. You should all know the more reviews the faster I update! 1 more day till summer! 5-19-2010 12:12am


	11. Chapter 11 Give Me Give Me Give Me You

HA! Take that you evil twisted doctors! I did a whole chapter in one day! Throws the paper to the family doctor I'm free!Doctor turns then sees you… um… hi, well here and enjoy. ^,^;

Kiss Kiss

Chapter 11

Give Me~ Give Me~ Give Me Your Love

By Blue Moon of SSR

Shojo Shonen Royalty

"Ren…" called out Koun as he walked up to him with a burse on his face and smirk. But before anything more could be said there was a scream coming from Kyoko. They turned to her and wished they hadn't.

"Koun! What have you done! Look at you! Who did this?" she ran to him with a wet cloth and started to clean him. She was pressing against him and didn't seem to notice the emotions she stirred up.

Ren felt his anger rise, he didn't want Kyoko being touched or touching anyone but him! Not even his past shelf! Without knowing he graved Kyoko by the arm and pulled her away from Koun as he said annoyed," you have your Kyoko and I have mine. Be patient and stay away from mine."

And he dragged her to his room; Kyoko was confused as he pulled her away. When he shut the door she felt him pull her into a hug as he whispered into her ear

"Kyoko… be mine and mine alone… I don't want anyone to have you. Not Sho, not Corn, not even Koun."

She looked up at him confused then saw pain in his eyes.

"Kyoko I love you"

Kyoko felt her body heat up and wanting to hug him back. This was just like the feeling she got when Koun and Corn were around, a tender feeling she had never felt with anyone but them.

Kyoko then began to remember the feeling and her eyes widened. She couldn't love …no... THAT was for ever gone… so why did it come back?

Confused Kyoko tried to gather all her thoughts together. She got the same feeling around Koun and Corn and now Ren. She thought quickly for a reason for why Ren would tell her such a thing when he loved another girl. Then it hit her

Ren finally came to his senses when he noticed Kyoko didn't say a word and he noticed that there was no way out of this. Even for him, how was he going to cover this up? He was holding her telling her to stay away from other men and he finally said he loved her.

He was determined to fix this but he just didn't want to let go of her. Holding her so close to him to the point that if he saw her face he wouldn't be able to hold back. He could smell her hair and smell the shampoo she used and remembered she had in her bathroom. She was so small…so warm…she was making him bend without her knowing. She had too much power in that cute little pinky of hers.

"I love you too"

Ren's eyes widened wondering if he had heard right or if it was all in his head.

"What?" he said softly as he pulled back a little enough to be able to look down on her heavenly smiling face.

"I love you too. "Ren couldn't believe what he was hearing! Was he dead?

"And there is no need to be jealous of Koun or Corn. No matter what you are the most important" when had he won her over? Ren was begging to think that the gods finally gave him his big break.

"I want to be able to be by your side for the rest of time" should he kiss her? Continue to hug her? Take her away and keep her all to his shelf? He wanted to do something to express his happiness other then smile! Wait was he smiling? He should be, or was it a shocked face?

"I want to be by your side and I'll be there as your support till the very end" was she proposing? If she was .he wanted to marry her now so that she couldn't leave him. This was turning in to the best day of his li-

"I just can't believe your this protective over a friend, be careful or people might begin to think you like me as more then just a friend. But don't worry because I could never betray you by falling in love with you." and as she giggled Ren could have sworn that some had blew up his heart.

'_How could she miss THAT? It was a straight out confession!'_ Ren's thoughts were so mashed up that he didn't notice Kyoko leave the room happily. He felt like if she had just purposely thrown a hug bolder on him. Was he just barely getting on the friend section of the relationship?

When the crew saw Kyoko coming out of the room they saw her glowing and thought that maybe Ren had finally confessed to her his TRUE feelings. But when they saw Ren coming out with a small hopeless smile and a dark hole he seemed to be on the edge of falling into, they knew that Kyoko hadn't got it… again.

"Ok Kanae it's your scane" said the director as he called over his sholder.

**Night looked around to the destroyed clan, all the homes burn down to the ground but all the body were turned to stone. All were there even her father, it was almost as if it was a silent attack and none of them even knew what was going on till it was too late. **

**Night stared at her father, thought he was old he was strong and built strong. Yet as a soon man he stayed frozen looking down to their mother's necklace. The only think left of her.**

"**Father…" night got on her knees and tried to think of any enemy of their clan that could do such a think.**

"**I promise that I will return you, this clan and Li-" her voice differed off as she remembered she didn't see her sister anywhere. Had she gotten away? **

**Night quickly got up and ran to Light's room.**

"**Light! Light! Were are you? Light! Light it's me Night! LIGHT!" she could feel the fear in her heart. Were was her little sister? **

**Night ended up running all threw her clan and into the woods were her sister would always sleep. The more she couldn't find her the more fear began to control her thought. Were was her little sister?**

**When she finally came to her sister's favorite tree, there in her place was a ribbon that Light always used to tie her hair, it was a ribbon that she had give to her when they were younger and there was never a day that she didn't wear it or left it behind… endless… endless someone stole her…**

**Night's eyes began to turn from its red eyes to a black darkness full of hate and thirst for blood.**

"**ARE YOU OUT THERE? YOU THINK THIS IF FUNNY? YOU MADE MORE THEN ONE MISTAKE WHEN YOU DICED TO MESS WITH THIS CLAN!" Night yelled out feeling someone was out there. She was so full of anger that tears began to come down from her eyes.**

"**ONE- YOU DIDN'T KILL ME!**

**TWO- YOU THOUGHT THAT MESSING WITH ME BY TURNING EVEN ONE TO STONE WOULD SCARE ME!**

**THREE- YOU PISSED OFF THE WRONG WORRIOR**

**AND FOUR! THE BIGGEST MISTAKE YOU COULD HAVE EVER MADE WAS STEALING MY BABY SISTER!" the ground began to grumble and they skies turned gray and all the light was eaten away by the storm the began to developed.**

"**YOU HEAR ME YOU BASTERED? IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HER I'LL DO MORE THEN JUST KILL YOU! DEATH WON'T BE THE END! I'LL FOLWO YOU TO THE PITS OF HELL AND TORTUE YOU THERE! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY FOR EVEN TOUCHING HER! YOU HEAR/ I'M COMEING AFTER YOU!"**

**Like a light show, the skies were filled with lighting fighting each other and tearing the sky apart.**

**Night's eyes were black know and no one was going to get in her way…**

"Great job Kanae! You always seem to better then I imagined!" the director was more then happy now, he was floating on air.

Kanae got off the seat and went straight to Kyoko who was sitting alone watching Ren from a distant. Her eyes seemed to have a misty look to them.

"Kyoko" she called, Kyoko didn't responded

"Kyoko!" she pretty much yelled, making Kyoko jump out her seat.

"Are you ok? You seem pretty out of it." she said those kind words but they sounded like if she was asking it in business terms. But Kyoko knew Kanae was worried and she was just the person she wanted to talk to.

"Have you even fallen hard for some one? Or for more then just one person?" she kept looking at Ren as he spoke to Koun.

"What type of stupid question is that?" Kanae snorted as she drank her water.

"I think I love them" Kyoko said out of the blue and Kanae cocked on her water and spit it out trying to gasp for air.

"WHAT? THEM?WHO?" she said it loud but only loud enough for them to hear. Kyoko's face began to light up and it kind pissed Kanae as she saw this in Kyoko. Kyoko was too innocent for this! The last time she loved some one she was almost broken beyond repair!

"ARE YOU EVEN SURE?" Kanae questioned as he pulled Kyoko to look at her, Kyoko's face started to turn red and Kanae began to feel like she was losing a sister.

_Ren! That's right Ren won't let her fall for someone! I can get him to scar him off! Yeah Ren can help!_ Kanae shouted in her mine.

"I'm sure of it… I felt this same way when I was with Sho… but this time it's stronger" Kyoko was shaking and Kanae could tell she was scared. Kyoko had told she never planed to fall in love again and now here she was- in love. Kanae felt the pain that made her feel like Kyoko was taking a step away from her and she watched as Kyoko walk away toward her dressing room.

She felt irritated by the thought of Kyoko falling in love with some one she might not of meet yet, and it would make her feel better if she knew the guy. What if he was another Sho bent on destroying Kyoko? Kanae felt heat rise up to her face as she suddenly got up and quickly walked to Ren and Koun.

"You idiot!" she said interrupting what ever conversation they were having and not caring.

Both Ren and Koun looked her way to find a pissed off Kanae in her costume making her look more dangers and colder.

"What have you been doing? MO!" she glared looking at Ren, who obviously was confused on what was going on.

"_**She's**_ in love!" Kanae finally said annoyed with him as she continued." And not with you OR Sho. Who ever it is she has no intension of telling me the hole story so you better find out WHO it is or I'll be kicking BOTH your's and Sho's butt!" and she walked away angrily wanting something to hit… but she found reshelf calling Hiou to find comfort.

To be continued…

Note to shelf a secreted can be kept by 4 people if the other 3 are dead. Wow I haven't updated since a day before summer! Sorry ^_^;


	12. Chapter 12 Let the Games begin!

Ok… well it's been a while since I last added a chapter and I think you all waited enough. So thank you for reading and pleas do review.

Kiss Kiss

Chapter 12

Let the Games begin!

"What happen? You literally PULL Kyoko away from me and then you come back with this unbelievable pitiful look, don't tell me she tuned you down?" Koun asked as Ren walked up to him.

"Koun… you may be me but I can still beat the living shit out of you" Ren rotted as he felt like he could kill anyone who pissed him off.

"I was just asking… because Koyko looked really happy and you just look like shit" Koun said honestly as he looked at Ren who did indeed look like shit.

"Your one to talk… what happen to you?" Ren asked as he clamed down a bit.

"That punk ass Fuwa thought he could get away with calling Kyoko his and saying I … well you… were going to lose her to him. So we ended up fighting over her. Of course not were the public would see us." Koun grinned as he thought of how bad Sho was going to feel in the morning.

"Don't let Kuu find out or he'll get all three of use not just you." Ren said calmly as he say Kyoko and Kane talk.

"By the ways I don't plan to lose either." Koun whispered to Ren as he looked at him with challenging eyes.

"If by any chance I get stuck here I plan on making Kyoko MY wife. So it looks like your going to have more then just Sho to handle if Me or Corn can't be returned to our original places." Koun said devilishly.

"what are you talking about?" Ren asked with both confusion and anger.

"she didn't tell you the hole truth, because she thought it would stress you out but. Both me and Corn come from more then just your memory. We also come from worlds were the out come can be different in the end. So right now our time is going by just as yours and I don't plan on letting Kyoko slip by my hands like wind. I don't know hwy you haven't made a move yet but every one deserves a chance to be happy… and that includes you. And I'm not going to let my chance go because your too chicken to make a move."

Ren couldn't believe his ears, not only was he being scolded by his teen version that had no room to talk with all the times he made sure some people didn't have a happy ending , but he was even being threatened by him as well!

Ren felt something rise up in him as he suddenly grinned at Koun and said in the most treating way ever," Then let the game begin… I don't plan on losing either!"

"You idiot!" Ren heard a voice say

Both Ren and Koun looked over to find a pissed off Kanae in her costume making her look more dangers and colder.

"What have you been doing? MO!" she glared. Ren was obviously confused on what was going on.

"_**She's**_ in love!" Kanae finally said annoyed with him as she continued." And not with you OR Sho. Who ever it is she has no intension of telling me the hole story so you better find out WHO it is or I'll be kicking BOTH your's and Sho's butt!" and she walked away angrily. And leaving both Koun and Ren in disbelief!

"you heard that too right?" Ren asked Koun, but when he looked over and he was gone.

The rest of the day went by like a blur to Ren, the camera got messed up and had to send for a new one, then that one wouldn't work and they cancelled the days work because things were begging to look down and everyone thought that it was best to pick up the next day.

Ren still had work but couldn't really focus on anything with Kanae's voice yelling over and over in his ear. But he was able to do his work right without anyone noticing.

Ren sat down as he looked down to the floor then out of no were a chicken just pops out and looks at Ren.

"Bo!" Ren said a little astonished .

"what seems to be the problem this time?" he asked as he jumped next to Ren.

"nothing" Ren answered almost immediately.

"I see it's the girl again." Bo answered for him and Ren twitched a little.

"did you finally confess to her?" *STAB*

"did she reject you?'*STAB*

"or both and she totally didn't get it?" *STAB*

"could you pleas stop with the stabbing? I'm having a bad day" Ren said a little exhausted.

"don't I know it… but we're here for you, so come on tell me what seems to be the problem?" Bo asked as he looked at Ren like a doctor.

Ren looked at him thinking he might have forgotten something but then said as he looked away," I couldn't stand her being close to another guy, it was killing me and I just PULLED her away from him… I told her my feelings and she almost got my hopes up… but in the end she didn't really get it. Then I find out that one of the few people I would have expected less to declare war for her doses. Now I'm in a bigger pickle then ever. And I can't get her out my mine."

"that's just depressing" said Bo with a face of pity for Ren. Which annoyed Ren as he glared at him.

"you know what you have to do right?" Bo asked as he looked at him seriously.

"What? " Ren asked a little nerves.

"You have straight out confess to her in blunt that you love her." Bo said with a great aura behind him.

"and what if I don't" Ren asked more annoyed with the chicken.

'your head will exploded" the tone was so serous Ren couldn't tell if he was jockeying or not, but it just annoyed him more then ever.

"then **YOU **confesses to the one you like!" Ren almost yelled but didn't out of being annoyed.

Bo sat there quietly and then went into a gloomy mood.

"I can't betray them like that… I can't love any of them… any of them, yet they snuck up on me…! Oh look at the time I have to go! Bye!" and as quick as the speed of light Bo was gone.

Ren stood there looking to were Bo was once at. Then it hit him the thing he forgot! Bo WAS KYOKO!

RWW to when Kyoko left to her dressing room

Kyoko opened the door to her dressing room and sat down to look at her shelf in the mirror.

'_I can't take this… why did I have to notice? He'll hate me for this.. They all will… Sho was right I AM a stupid women who can't think of anything other then love'_

"Kyoko-chan?" she heard a voice from the back and saw Corn at the door as he shut the door. In his ands were a bear, flowers and a small little box.

"Corn what's wrong?" Kyoko asked as she got up.

"I should be the one to ask that" corn smiled as he gave Kyoko the bear.

"Kyoko, I like you a lot and not in a friend way either. When I look at you I don't see the cry baby I once knew… but a strong beautiful women any man would be happy to have " he smiled and Kyoko blushed.

"I like how your hair shines in the light or how your skin reminds me of flowers in a garden." he gave her the flowers and Kyoko's face was even brighter then ever.

Corn got down on his knees and looked up at Kyoko as he opened the small box with a small diamond ring in it.

"Kyoko will you marry me when this curse of mine is lifted? I'll take you away from this place and I know my mom and dad will just love you."

Kyoko 's mine went blank as she started in disbelief as Corn smiled some more as he got up and said as he walked put leaving the box on her table.

"take your time but I expected an answer from you when this is all over" for a split second it was like he was in his man form and it made her feel like something she didn't know who to express like when she saw Ren act.

Before she knew it she was alone with on one but herself.

Kyoko spent the rest of the day in a tornado on the stage. She did her work as always but how would things be when she got home to Corn? She never wanted him to leave but he fact that she did love him indeed and she also loved Ren and Koun didn't make things any clearer.

Then as she walked down the hall dressed as Bo she saw Ren, he was sitting down looking at the floor when she popped out next to him and looked at him closely in the eye.

It was the girl again.

"Bo!" Ren said a little astonished .

"what seems to be the problem this time?" Kyoko asked as she jumped next to Ren.

"nothing" Ren answered almost immediately. Telling Kyoko IT WAS the girl again. She felt her chest tighten and the air she breathed turned bitter. But she was Bo now, and Ren needed his chicken friend to help him.

"I see it's the girl again." Kyoko said trying to act normal as she noticed Ren twitch a little.

"did you finally confess to her?" Kyoko asked then she say a huge Arrow come and *STAB*

"did she reject you?' Kyoko asked another and again an arrow came and *STAB*

"or both and she totally didn't get it?" Kyoko was last as once more as a bigger arrow came and *STAB*

"could you pleas stop with the stabbing? I'm having a bad day" Ren said a little exhausted, Kyoko could tell by the look on his face.

"don't I know it… but we're here for you, so come on tell me what seems to be the problem?" Kyoko asked as she looked at Ren like a doctor.

Kyoko lessoned to what had happen and felt a little jealous and tears welding up but she pushed it aside and answered as he finished.

"that's just depressing" Ren glared but Kyoko ignored it, as Bo she shouldn't fear him.

"you know what you have to do right?" Kyoko asked as he looked at him seriously.

"What? " Ren asked a little nerves.

"You have straight out confess to her in blunt that you love her." Kyoko said with a great aura behind her, it was the aura of wanting to cut out her tongue in order to support him.

"and what if I don't" Ren asked as if to question the great doctor chicken

'your head will explode" the tone was so serious and hat was the felling she felt would happen if she didn't do something soon.

"then **YOU **confesses to the one you like!" Ren almost yelled at her ,but didn't out of annoyed. She could tell he was annoyed but her to be happy Ren would also have to be happy. The thought of rejection hurt her and then she remembered Corn would be waiting for her and she still didn't know how to act in front of him. She suddenly felt a gloom come across

"I can't betray them like that… " she thought of all three men she loved.

"I can't love any of them…" their smiling faces were in her mine

" any of them, yet they snuck up on me…" they really did and now she was in this hole she couldn't escape from

"!" was she thinking this out load?

"Oh look at the time I have to go! Bye!" Kyoko said as shed got up and as quick as the speed of light she was gone.

When Kyoko got to the LME office she got a call from Night's Light saying that they were going to have to pose pone the shoot for a while since the director was sent to the hospital out of stress and that half the equipment had caught on fire because some one forgot to take out one of the flames all the way and there was a big mess. Today was no her day…

To be continued…

I'm trying to make up for lost time, happy labor day ^,^

And don't forget to review bad or good ill keep them both.


	13. Chapter 13 Winter Night Princess

Still Labor day and I'm home sick with a small flue. Why is it that every time I get a long week end I get sick? Oh well I'm using this as a chance to do as much as I can and finish un-fished home work.

Kiss Kiss

Part 13

Winter Night Princess

To day was no her day… Kyoko felt like the world was trying to make a mockery of her and it didn't help that when she was on her way out she ran into Sho.

"Kyoko" said the Blake eyed Sho as she walked to her which gave her a better view of his beat up face.

"what do you want?" she rotted.

"I'm here to take you back" he said bluntly.

"what? I wouldn't go back to you if it meant having to die" she was annoyed at him thinking he could just walk in here and try to uses her again. She had to get to her next shoot: it was the first day of shooting Winter Night Princess and he was blocking her way. She needed to get the location from the front and HE was blocking the way!

"I'm not asking you to come back, I'm telling you" Sho demanded as he pulled her by the hand.

"hey let go!" Kyoko said as she tried to pull away but Sho's grip was hurting her. "Your hurting me!"

Sho didn't lesion. Kyoko was pulling harder to try top get away, with no prevail.

That was till Sho let her go and turned to her, they were in the middle of the streets and people were looking at him and her. Recognizing them right away. But dared not go near them thinking they were making a movie.

"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU TO HIM!" Sho shouted as he held back his anger.

"I'M SORRY! JUST DON'T GO TO HIM, STAY WITH ME!"

Kyoko's eyes widened and some how she got the message but all she could do was give a sad smile and said as she looked up to him.

"I don't want revenge anymore…"

Sho knew what she meant and all he could do was pull her into his arms and hold her.

"then in the future…I want our children to marry." Kyoko began to wonder what had happen to Sho before he had come to see her. He wasn't acting as cocky or as argent as always.

"Sho what happen?" Kyoko asked.

"some one made me see that I if I didn't fight for you I'd lose you. Then I noticed it was too late for me, but not too late to fix a little of what had happen. Pleas forgive me."

Kyoko hugged him back not knowing what he had meant by that. What had happen?

They walked hand in hand to her shoot as they talked like they use to. Ever one was starting and Sho didn't seem to care what they thought of it and Kyoko didn't notice it.

"hey Kyoko…" she looked back at him just as she was about to leave him to join the crew.

"I was serious about our kids marrying. I'll make him the best, and that's a challenge" he smiled and so did she as she nodded.

"DAD!" Kyoko almost screamed when she saw Kuu and Koun next to him grinning.

"there's my son!" he smiled as Kyoko leaped into his arms and smiled. "my how've you've grown! Did you gain weight?" he teased. And she giggled

"you seem to be doing better" said Koun as he pulled her away from Kuu and put his arms around Kyoko. Kyoko blushed and she quickly announced, "I better go change!" and left at the speed of light.

"Koun… what did you do to Kyoko?" Kuu asked ready to flick his son with his finger. Quickly covering his forehead he went into shelf defense as he said, "nothing! I swear! She's never acted like this before… I wonder why now?"

Soon they were on seat ready to begin. Kyoko was visualizing that hole move…

_I'm playing the blind girl who has never seen true beauty. But she can see people's beauty inside. She was born in the winter to normal family who run a small inn in the outer parts of the city._

_One day during a storm a young man and his father come in looking for shelter. Her not knowing any thing bout the world outside the inn life greets the men like as if she could see. The younger man Len thinks she's trying to win his heart because every one knows him as the handsome rich bachelor. He also thinks she can see, but his father has known the girl since she was small and wishes to have his son married her._

_The son doesn't want to. Till he sees her looking for and picture he dropped and notices she has nothing to due with his father's plans. And she has been blind in more ways. Then he feels like she need to be protected just like a princess. She falls for him and they grow closer to each other and then he-_

"Kyoko are you ready?" called the director. She nodded and headed to the seat .

_**It was cold when the girl woke up, the inn was closed and her parents had died long time ago. She was left to run the inn on her own and it was more work just doing it her shelf…**_

_**She got up and went to the hot springs and bathed in them. As she finished she coming her hair out and continued to dress. She made breakfast and cleaned the inn. No one came by much and it seemed that when there was people they would disappear once they noticed her condition. It was quiet but hse was used to it by now.**_

_**The rest of the day went by quick as she used her sense of smell and fell to help her. It was almost night time when there was a knock at the door. She walked calmly down the starters and open the door.**_

"_**Hanna, long time no see." said a voice she remembered very well." Welcome back Tenshin-san. I didn't expect you to come back for another year…" she felt another presence and she asked" and who is this with you?"**_

_**She gave a worm smile and lead them inside. Showing them to the main hall to the tea room. She began to make tea remembering were everything was.**_

"_**well I was coming here to see your parents… but then I heard what happen… and I became worried." said the other man.**_

"_**don't worry so much it was long time ago." she smiled as she severed them tea by laying th cups on the small table.**_

"_**Hanna it was six months ago… why didn't you contacted me? You know I owe for parents a lot." said the older man more worried.**_

_**She just smiled and so did her eye.**_

"_**now now… you replayed that dept long time ago when you pulled them out of dept. now who is this young man?" she could tell he was young by his toot steps and by his height that she could feel from the shadow cast it made.**_

"_**oh that's right! This is my son Len Tenshin." she could feel him smile but felt an aura coming form the young man that told her he was uncomfortable being her.**_

"_**nice to meet you, will you and your father be staying the night?" she gave a worm welcoming smile, he said nothing.**_

_**Tenshin-san on the other hand said what he felt," there's a storm coming and this is a place I feel comfortable at, so we'll be staying the night. Is my room steal available?"**_

_**She felt a happy aura from the older man and she lead him to his favorite room with the view of the now frozen river. She felt the younger man flow, but she stopped him as she said without turning back at him**_

"_**oh no your not allowed in that room. It was made for your father and only him. You can have any other room in the inn. I'll go and bring you all some dinner." she smiled as she walked away smiling.**_

"_**what's with her?" Len asked under his voice but his father caught what his son had said.**_

"_**she's been shield from the outside world by her parents. And now that their gone there's no one to protected her. That's why I want you to marry her." his father's voice was stern yet filled with warmth as he shut the door.**_

_**Len looked away and started to look for a room that fit him. Then he found his shelf at the kitchen were the girl stood cooking. He found it strange that when ever she spoke she never looked directly at them. Probably because she can't lie straight to our face. She's probably using dad to get to me and the family money, he thought as he also noticed she wasn't looking at what she was putting in. it was like she knew what it was without looking.**_

_**He left again and chooses a room near the hot springs and began to unpack.**_

CUT THAT WAS GREAT! Kyoko LOVE HOW YOU MADE HANNA LOOK SO INOCENT!- the director complemented.

Kyoko blushed because she wasn't really doing anything. She was just doing what she was told- act like herself.

She was going to go talk to Kuu but remembered she was going to go get something to drink just case she got thirsty later on. She was walking around apishly and not paying much attention when she ran into some one.

'oh I'm sorry" said the voice as he helped her pick up her drink. Kyoko looked up to find Yuki the host that was intervening Sho and Ren when they got into the fight.

"hey aren't you Kyoko? From Kyoto Hanse Middle school?" he asked

Kyoko stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him. She was about to run as far away as she could but then he mentioned her old middle school. How could he have known? No one but Lory Ren and Sho knew about that.

"we used to go to the same middle school.' he said with a cheerful smile. Kyoko began to get confused trying to think about and see if she could remember any winter prince from her past but nothing came up.

Yuki noticed her getting confused and he laughter a little.

"you wouldn't have been able to notice me, I had on a wig and glasses… you know what I still have them for when I want to go out on the street… wait let me show you…" be started to go threw his brief case and quickly put on the wig and glasses. He gave off a sort of dork look and it jogged Kyoko's memory back and sent her to the past…

FLASH BACK

KYOTO MIDDLE SCHOOL

_Kyoko was walking out the girls restroom after being sprayed by the girls from a different class. She took a deep breath and changed her smile from something so grim to a cheerful smile._

_As she walked she noticed a boy on the grounds it was after school and if she wasn't there no one would have noticed him till the next day. She quickly ran to him seeing he was passed out. _

_Remembering him as the boy from class that got sick so much he missed a lot of school often. But some how managed to keep his grades up and always beat her._

_He looked existed and tried worn out from working to hard. Kyoko used all her force to pick him up and she carried him all the way to his home…_

_He was known for being rich as well and his parents were never really around. She knew his home was on her way home because she often saw it as she passed by._

_It was strange to her how his house resembled a castle and how big it was compared to the Fuwa's place._

_Kyoko quickly entered one of the closes room and noticed a maid. She told the maid what happen and asked if there was any medicine or anything t help the young master._

_She stayed most of the night watching over him. She made him soup for when he woke up and left a note asking him to rest and not to over do it next time. She also told him that if he wasn't feeling good to tell her._

_The next day was the first time he spoke to her._

"_thank you for the other day." he said to her in the morning, every one looked to her way and saw he was actually talking to some one. The boy never said much or even had a friend at school!_

_Kyoko didn't really noticed as she looked up from her seat and smiled as she said kindly_

"_it wasn't anything. Just be sure not to over work yourself. You have to be fair to your body"_

_T__**o be **_**continued…**

**Dun dun dunnnn!**

Sorry just had to do that. Able says it when I say " to be continued!"

It's like he makes fun of the fact that people actually read my stuff. Brothers can't live with them and you can't kill them.


	14. Chapter 14 How many men will fall for h

Wow I really am evil it's 6:52 9/28/10 and I still wont give this chap to you guys till later. But since I feel like being nice this time I'll give it lest time then it took Maybe I should update once a month?

Kiss Kiss 14

How many men will fall for her spell?

Yuki smiled as he spoke with Kyoko and he remembered the past. She was his first real crush/love. Seeing her smile like that made him want to kidnap her and hug her up. She was so cute. Think about that past sent him to the past he thought was never going to disappear.

YUKI FLASH BACK!

_There was just too much work to be done , he wanted both a normal life and his glam life. Though his manger was pushing him over the limited he loved his work. Though at school all he could do was look at the people walk by and live their lives admiring the world he was born into._

_He was finally able to come back and go to a normal school were no one would know him as Yuki the winter prince… no just Yuki the guy that sat in the back and was always sick but kept the heights score in school except for attendance that is. He did extremely well in sports but didn't show it._

_No one ever noticed him… on one but one girl. She was cute and sweet. So innocent to the world around her and yet no one knew about the things she had to go threw. Often he would see her get picked on for just being friends with the Sho Fuwa kid. Yet she would just smile and brush it off like nothing._

_When he often forgot his lunch she would offer it to him even though they weren't in the same grade or class. Though she was sweet and kind to ever one… but there was only one prince for her._

_She loved him deeply and that was what made every boy in school envies of Sho. Not because the girls surrounded him or all wanted to be HIS her… no it wasn't that… It was that the sweet cute innocent Kyoko loved him so much. They all wanted to ask her out but they all just assumed she was with Sho. But when it was revealed that she wasn't one by one they tried. But were shot down by her innocent way of not understanding what they meant. But her innocent ways only made her more wanted in the school. Making the girls jealous._

_He remembered countless time that Kyoko had helped him when he didn't even ask for it._

_Today was the day he had gone to school with a fever and passed out after school when on one was around. He thought he was going to die, he couldn't move his body, he couldn't speak and he couldn't even keep his eyes open._

"_Are you ok?" he heard a sweet honey sweet voice. Barely opening his eyes he looked and saw an angel._

_She was bruised in the face and was wet down head to toe. Yet she smiled and held worry in her eyes._

"_don't move Yuki-san I'm taken you home…" he felt her pull him up and carry him. Many time he tried to speak and tell her he was ok and she should worry more about her own shelf… but his voice wouldn't come out._

_She come to his house and took good care for him… somewhat like a mother would have done. She fed him the most delicious food he had ever tasted.. _

_Eating Kyoko's food… how jealous would the boys be if they found out? It was 100 times better then any 5 star restraint he had ever tried._

_She left later after telling the amid his fever had cooled down. _

_The next day he told her thanks and everyone was socked to hear him talk. But she just smiled…_

_That was the moment he fell for her all the way. Be watched her from afar and wished there was something he could do to help her back then._

_When middle school was over he had planned on confessing to Kyoko and make her understand his feelings for her. He had spent that summer making himself even more popular in the show business world and raising to the top 10 most handsome men in Japan._

_But then when he came back he reviled that he was really Yuik from a different world. Only to get Kyoko to notice him…_

_Teens were whispering and looking to were the young handsome boy sat._

"_hey isn't that the winter prince Yuki?"_

"_yeah it is!"_

"_what's he doing here? And he's wearing our uniform!"_

"_you think he's going to go to this school?"_

"_no way!"_

"_Yuki!" said a girl that used to sit next to him and completely ignore him or talk about him when he was right there._

_Yuki looked up to her with a smile and let her talk._

"_do you mine if I sit here next to you?" she took the seat anyways. He remembered she was also the main girl who picked on Kyoko and got the rest of the girl to do her bidding as well._

"_sorry but that set is taken" he said as he smiled._

"_hu? By who you I don't think you know anyone here." she tried to seduce him as she open the top of her shirt a little pretending to be hot._

"_actually I know most of you from middle school, now if you would pleas get out of Kyoko's seat." he had a smile but his aura said something totally different_

"_what? Kyoko? You mean the same Kyoko that lives' with the Fuwa's?" she sounded annoyed as she got up suddenly with a loud voice._

"_yes, that exact one. I plan on confessing to her this year" the girl was not pleased with his news and answered quickly._

"_I don't know what she said but don't fall for her tricks! She may seem all nice and sweet but I know the real Kyoko! She sleeps around and dose it free most of the time! She's a total slut!" she sounded so proud that she might have just brought Kyoko down lower then she was now._

"_really? Because I know the real YOU always spreading rumors about Kyoko just to make your shelf seem bigger. Picking on her after school. Throwing her things out when she's not looking and even blaming things on her when you did them." his aura grew bigger and every one could feel the air thicken._

"_what? Did Kyoko tell you all these lies! Don't believe her! She's just a slut!" she was angry now, she was losing face._

"_no she didn't tell me. I saw it happening when I went to school with you in the middle school. Or didn't you notice the boy who sat near you in middle school named Yuki?" he smiled and his aura decreased._

_The girl lost all her face and left the class stomping her way out._

_It wasn't long till the news got around. But the only reason he come to this school was to find Kyoko. He found out that she only applied for this school and was accepted to the school right away. Then he found out what class she was in and asked to be transferred to it._

"_yuki's THE yuki?1 the winter price Yuki? No way!" said a girl in the back_

"_you think he has a girl friend?" said another smiling_

_Yuki ignored them he waited for Kyoko to walk into the room and see him waiting for her. Then he would confesses his feelings in front of the hole class. And if she was with Sho he would face him as well. He was ready, if they got together during the summer he could declare himself a rival. Or if she was with some one else he would make anyone his rival._

_That was when he found out. Kyoko had run away to Tokyo _

" _did you hear? Sho ran away to Tokyo?" _

"_no way!"_

"_yeah I heard that it was so that he could become a super star"_

"_Sho is so cool!"_

"_I heard he took some one with him."_

"_really! Who!"_

" _that Kyoko girl that was always with him."_

_Yuki's inters suddenly came upon hearing Kyoko's name. it had been a week since school started and Kyoko had yet to show. And now he knew why he got up from his chair and walked out getting his cell…_

"_hello? Pass me threw to the president… yeah Lory… I'm coming back to Tokyo…"_

He never thought he would see Kyoko again and now here she was in front of him… all his old feelings came rushing back and hit him just as hard.

"AH! Now I remember! How's your health? Are you feeling better. People with fever's shouldn't be walking around so carelessly!" Kyoko began.

'Kyoko that was more then a year ago since had that fever." he smiled as he looked down o her. Some thing about her was different… but what?

"how have you been? You seem to be doing well." she was full of a worm aura. It was so alluring.

"I've been great, it's been a while. Oh and sorry about Sho and Sensei. I'm sure they didn't mean to act up in your show. I'll get them to apologize to you" she bowed down and then he remembered.

There were rumors that she was this guy then that guy and no one really knew who she was with. And while on his show he found out the actress Kyoko was also his Kyoko. Then that she was pregnant! And with THE Ren's child! So didn't it mean that she was with Ren?

"Kyoko it's ok, you don't need to bow, especially when your pregnant, you could fall over and hurt Ren's child. And I don't want to get on his bad side after seeing what he did to Fuwa. If he gets that way over his lover… I mean girlfriend, imagine how he'd get back at me for letting his child get hurt. I wouldn't be able to pick up a flower without feeling pain " he noticed her stiffen and her ears turn red.

"are you feeling ok? Do I need to get you to a doctor? I think there's one in the building some were! Hold on!" he was began to worry then she spoke.

"no no! I'm ok.. It's just that I'm not pregnant with Tsuruga's … I mean Ren's child! It was just a big misunderstanding." she was bight red and it was cute.

"are you sure? Because the way they made it sound it was like if you were pregnant." he said still thinking about it.

"I'M SURE OF IT! I'M 100% VERGIN!…! Ah! SORRY I DIDIN'T MEAN TO SAY SOME THING SO UNPROPER!' once again she began to bow. He was able to get her to stop but then he remembered.

"oh yeah Kyoko some of they guys in Kyoto are doing a middle school reunion, I offered to pay for it all and it's going to be in a few weeks every one has been found but you. Your allowed to bring friends and how ever you want. Sho was going to be the guest of honor, but your much more of a prize seeing since more then half the people we used to go to school with are now your fans. You think you can make it? Here's the invitation, I was carrying it around just incase I wanted to invite some one. Just be sure to come with a date." he smiled and passed her the invite.

No one new Kyoko was the Kyoko they used to go to go to school with, and things would be much more fun this way if she came.

"I'll see what I can do" she smiled, after their meet they went their separate ways. And Yuki began to wonder how many more would fall for Kyoko? And her lovely spell?

"hey what's that kido?" asked Kuu as he walked up to Kyoko who was looking at the invite, not knowing whether she should go.

"it's an invitation to a middle school reunion… but I don't think-" she was interrupted by Kuu who was now on the phone

"honey! Our baby is going to her middle school reunion! … of course I'll take pictures!… I'll try not to embarrass her!… yes I'll make sure to put on the red eye… oh of courses you can come! The more the merrier! I'll invite the boss too! Ok I'll see you then love you!" there were stars and fire in his eyes and the hole building was too bright to look even in the dark corners.

"Koun! Kyoko's going to her high school reunion! You have to come! " Kuu shouted across the room to were Koun was, he was sitting and looked up as he heard the news.

Walking over he asked," Kyoko your going back? Great! I'll be there!" he had a smiled that made her wish she never said anything.

"really? Kyoko's going to her old home town? Can we come?" said the girls from Box R, they had come to support Kyoko and then over heard Kuu shout.

Behind them were the Ishibashi brothers. They jus happen to be walking by when suddenly when Kuu shouted.

"Kyoko can we come too? We'll play for you too!" they all said together with puppy dog eyes. But before Kyoko could answer Kuu said they all could go.

Things were getting out of hand, how would she explain this to Yuki? She had gotten his number when they had went their sprouted way so that she could give him her answer.

The shooting was don e for the day when she went into the LOVE ME room.

There was a sudden ring to her phone it was the winter night team song that she had put for Yuki.

"hello? Kyoko?" it was him alright.

"oh Yuki I'm so sorry, I told Kuu about the reunion and then suddenly people started to invite themselves one by one… I'm sorry I ruined your beautiful reunion!"

Yuki could tell she was bowing and he smiled.

"it's ok, as long as you feel happy with them around. I was just calling to tell you that it's been moved to this week because most of them said it would be better this week. You think you can tell every one?"

"um… sure! When is the reunion?" as Kyoko got the time and date she didn't notice Kanae walk in with Hiou, Corn and Ren. Getting off her cell she saw pissed off Kanae as she walked up to her and said straight out.

"I'm going with you!" Kanae wanted to meet the bitches that made Kyoko's middle school so bad that she was now a weirdo, though a good type of weirdo.

"I'll come too" said Hiou not wanting Kanae surrounded by men when he wasn't around.

"I don't think I have anything planned that day, I'll come too." said Ren not wanting Kyoko to be picked up by some men, or being a lone with Corn, who just told him that he proposed to Kyoko.

Kyoko felt like things were getting out of hand how did things get this way?

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15 Future can not be predicted

Wow, I'm on my way back from CO ( doctor's appointment) I deiced to turn things around and twisted a few arms in the chapter… poor Kyoko.

Kiss kiss

Part 15

Kyoko sat in the Fuwa's inn looking at them as she bowed.

She had wanted to say hi to them and apologies to them but Lory booked every one's room in that inn. The inn was now full of celebrities curies of Kyoko's old home town. But no one knew but Yuki.

"it's ok Kyoko, you were able to make Sho come back to Kyoto even if it's till to marrow is over. We still got to see him." Mrs. Fuwa said smiling with tears in her eyes. Mr. Fuwa was just smiling.

Ever since Sho found out Kyoko was going to the reunion he wanted to go too.

" you can even have your old room, it hasn't been touched since you left. Sho already said hi and is in his old room." said Mr. Fuwa, not only did he get to see his son again but he also got good business from Kyoko. People would be coming to this inn just to be in the same inn as the celebrities had come to.

Kyoko bowed and walked to her room. She thought about the ride to Kyoto. Ren and Sho started to fight then Koun got in it and so did every once else. But she was able to clear things up with them.

Then Sho blurted out" I'm not after Kyoko anymore. But which ever of you end up marring her, I want you to know you better make her happy. Because our kids are going to marry."

Everyone turned to stone as him and Kyoko started to argue. All the noise in the jet and Lory did nothing but smile, like it was some sort of drama for him.

Then every one started to fight over who would be Kyoko's date… it ended when Koun and his wife said that they should all be her date.

Kyoko wondered when all those people entered her life and smiled… it was like they were all a family going on vacation.

* * *

The day of the reunion

Yuki was there early eagerly waiting to see how things would turn out. Every one had come just in time, only one left was Sho and Kyoko, plus her gusted.

The girls were surrounding him asking him how things went. Even the girl who dared to call Kyoko a slut was allover him. She probably thought that he had forgotten by now. But he didn't

"is Sho coming?" one asked holding his arm.

"yes he is, it's thanks to Kyoko that he's coming." he answered with a bright smile.

"hub? Kyoko? You mean she told him to come?" said the girl with his other arm.

"no, of course not. Sho at first didn't want to come but when he found out Kyoko was coming he said he could."

The girls grew dark auras and walked off to plane against Kyoko

when sudenly limos started to line up. Every one stared as Yuki said, "looks like their here."

"Yuik! Did you invite some friends from work?" a girl asked excitedly.

"oh no, I didn't thy invited themselves when they found out who was going to this reunion."

'so it was Sho?" asked another.

"oh no, not him… just watch and see." he smiled.

In the first limo the had LME and was all gold.

From it came a man dressed like a king and a little girl with curly blond hair holding a Ren doll.

'that's Lory and his granddaughter. He's the president of LME the biggest in show business." Yuik introduced as Lory walked in with Marie.

The Next limo was filled with cast of Dark Moon, they all gracefully walked past the common people and into the building dressed in their finest. It was like the red carpeted.

"OMG! Their from Dark Moon!"

There were OMGs and 'look isn't that*so and so*

Then the next were the girl from Box R all making an entrance. Smiling and walking into the building waiting for their leader to came.

"EVEN THE GIRLS FROM BOX R!" there was a lot of commotion and Yuik couldn't wait till the end.

"oh that's right the band we planed for canceled on us" Yuik said suddenly.

"what?1 we don't have a band? We have celebrities in there and we don't have a band? It's too late to find some one now!" said one of the guys looking over to Yuki how was still smiling.

"I know, but some one was able to take their place, oh here they come…"

Out from the other limo came the Ishibashi brothers with their gear and every thing. They smiled and waved as they walked in.

"the Ishibashi brothers! How did they pull that off!" he head the comment and he answered.

"I'm telling you to wait and see." Yuki smiled and looked.

Then came Kanae and Hiou and both men and women fell. Hiou was so adorable and Kanae was beyond beautiful.

From the next came Kuu and his beautiful wife with smiles and waves. Mouths dropped open as the legendary actor and model came out. It was like a vast from the gods.

Then there was only one left. The celebrities walked out to great them as the common people stared. The Box R girls waited like they were waiting for a master to come out, the Ishibashi brothers came and kneeled before the limo like it was royalty coming out, the Dark moon people waited like if this was a too important person to miss. Kuu and his wife were ready with cameras, Kanae & Hiou waited near the door with a grin on her lips.

Then the driver finally opened the door and out came a little blond boy that was beyond cute, an American teem that was smoken hot, then Sho with a grin, then Ren came out and the crowed gasped…

They all had on white and different color rose.

Corn had purple

Koun and red

Sho had blue

And Ren had white

but they all turned to the limo and held out their hands.

From the shadow a small hand with a pearl and diamond bracelet came into view. It was lead out by the men and boy as she came into view. Nice slider legs, came and followed by the white dress she had on. Her hair looked like if she came from a beauty solon and her make up glowed.

There was a beautiful girl being held to and was walked to Yuki.

Kuu's wife took pictures and she look at Yuki with a smile.

"I'm yours for the first 15 minutes of the reunion. Or else I won't be able to go all around."

The girl looked on to the beauty that was before them. Who was she?

Her hair was floating as she walked by and her eyes were like a mirror to your heart. They had never seen such a beautiful girl in their life.

"ok now hold that pose" said Kuu's model wife as she took pictures .

"now now dear your going to embarrass them." said Kuu as he tried to stop his wife.

"I will not! You say I'll embarrass them but what about you? You're the one who got them to dress the same like little boys!" she complained

"I wanted them to match up to my beautiful son!" he said boastfully.

"Kuu! When she wares a shirt or dress she is our daughter, not son." she said as if she was annoyed.

"mom dad… your going to make her feel like if she's a problem." said Koun as he tried to stop them.

"oh that's right! I made food for the reunion! She helped out a lot" Kuu's wife said happily, when out of no were came out men with trays of food and a golden table.

Koun looked grim as he remembered that his mother was not the best cook and yet he saw Kyoko smile. And that was good enough for him

"now now! It's time to celebrate! Lets all play a game! Each one of you grab some one from the crowd and go on a scavenger hunt to see who can find the most golden apples and the winner gets to have the first dance with my number one LOVE ME GIRL!" he sounded proud and boastful as he pointed to the beauty being held by all the men.

"president! Kyoko isn't some trophy you can just give to anyone!" said Kuu a little mad that the boss tried to give away his daughter.

"Kyoko?" said one of the girl as she looked over to the girl.

"as in Kyoko Mogami?" she said and with earshot of every one .

They all smiled and said all together.

"yes, we're pleased to meet the ones who took care of out_** peruses **_Kyoko" they were in sink with each other and smiled brightly.

Who would have known that Kyoko would know such people when she grew older?

No one…

It was too late to regret what they did and it was too late for them now.

The future is something no one can predicted.

_**Especially the girls who looked over at Kyoko with envy…**_

_**To be continued…**_

Thank you for reading sorry it took me for ever, I'll try to update by next week, love you all and thanks.


	16. Chapter 16 The team up

Physical science-

Ah ^.^ sorry I'm doing this during science class because I finished my work faster then everyone else, hope you don't mine.

**MUST READ- this Is the night before the reunion. So don't get confused. Some one asked were the managers wee. Well their on vacation.**

Kiss Kiss

Part 16

The team up

There is nothing like it in the world. You feel like if you left your world to go to another. Were did it begin? Were dose it end? Dose it have to end?

Kyoko felt like a princess when she woke up to a bunch of make up artist and fashion designers making her into one in a matter of seconds. With Julie as head master of the team they were done in no time.

She felt like Cinderella, a princess and a happily ever after coming at the end.

But little did she know everyone had planed this from the other night.

_Sho and Ren got them together the other night as soon as she fell asleep and made a plan in the dinning area._

_It all started with Sho wanting to talk to Ren._

"_Ren I need to talk to you." he said firmly as he drew him away from the people he was talking to._

_Once in an area Sho knew no one would bother them in he spoke._

"_Did Kyoko ever tell you about her past here? I don't think she would have wanted to came back here of to weren't for everyone coming." Sho said as he spoke lowly knowing that sometime Kyoko could hear them if she were to come down for any reason._

"_Hu? Why is that?" asked the box R crew that were walking by and happen to be walking by to their rooms._

_Sho hit himself for not going some were more unknown to the people. But if he were to take Ren to the woods people would get suspicious._

_And like fire the news of Kyoko not wanting to come back spread thought-out the inn till ever one that had come for Kyoko was in the dinning area. All wanting to know why and what had happen to Kyoko while she was here._

_Sho had to explain things to every one till they all fell silent after hearing the past the cute and innocent Kyoko had and it wasn't even her fault. Suddenly every one's eyes filled with fire and the room becomes filled with threading aura._

_Then our of no were Sho announced bravely_

"_Your all going to help me prove Kyoko isn't the same girl she used to be and make them regret ever picking on her. And for the finishing touch…" he walked over to Ren and put his hand on him" this guy will finally confesses to her"_

_Ren was confused and then there was a big breath of_

"_It's about time" said the crowed of people that that came for Kyoko and Kyoko alone._

_Ren hid his face behind his big hands hiding his blush from the world. Thought they all smiled. Soon the president began to dial on his cell and made a few phone calls and smiled._

_After they planned on how to make an entrance, and what their roles were they left smiling to bed._

_For tomorrow was all about Kyoko._

"_Hey" Ren rotted as Sho made his way up the stairs_

"_What?" Sho said with a smirk._

"_I never agreed to tell Kyoko" he said with a glare in his eyes._

"_I don't care, if my child is going to marry Kyoko's child I want them to also come from some one of my level. Kyoko has fallen in love again and if it's not you I'll be sure to make it some one better. Even Reino might due…"_

"_How did you find out about that?" Ren's eye's widened as he looked to Sho who leaned against the rimes of the stairs._

'_I've known her all my life, of course I would notice when she likes some one other then me. When we were in elementary school there was a boy that made her have a small crush on him just to piss me off. When ever some one would mention his name she would have a light pink on her cheeks. But my presents were greater and I was able to push him out." Sho said as he remembered how even after that he threatened the boy to leave Kyoko alone or he'd make him the laughing stock of the town for the rest of his life._

"_So do you think you can just force me one her?" Ren growled lower to Sho._

"_I've seen how you hold back. But if you want some thing grab it. Don't just stand there like a log" and those were his last words as he walked up._

_Ren stared off and thought it was like if he was __**actually**__ trying to give him hope… it was creepy._

When Kyoko woke up it was to a room filled with flowers and a busy inn. She didn't even get the chance to get up out of bed when Ren came in with more flowers already dressed like a prince in white. Kyoko felt her face heat up and looked away.

"Morning princess, I hope you slept well. Because to day is your day." he picked her up and as the covers fell he turned her over to a make up crew.

They had every thing set and ready for her. Ren sat her down and left with a smile, the hole morning was crazy people were taking her to place to another and finally they left her alone in the room. She turned and found a surprised beautiful girl looking her way.

Was she lovely, her hair was up like a Greek goddess and her raven hair shined as the light shined threw the window and the white followers and pearls glowed. Her brown eyes had a spark to them and her lovely skin looked like a flowers petals.

She had the most gorgeous about dress on, waved all the way down to her knees, , there was a low loop on her top, pearl earrings with diamonds hanging on them, a silver necklace with diamond and pearl.

She was just like a Greek goddess.

"you look cute… no not cute… beautiful" said Ren as appeared next to her. And Kyoko realized that she was looking into a mirror. She was looking at herself and Ren had called her beautiful. Her face turned red and she looked away.

"hmmm… but something ,something is missing…" Ren said and Kyoko looked up to him. He smiled warmly and brought out a box.

He looked as Kyoko stared at the box. He lost all his breath when he saw Kyoko standing alone. He wanted to lock her up and keep her all to him shelf and just state at her. She was like a goddess on earth, he couldn't stop looking at her.

He smiled as she opened the box to diamond and silver slippers he had gotten for her. Though he had no intension on telling her that he Paid for them and they cost more then they looked, almost enough to buy a small house and a back yard.

The diamonds were real and so was the silver, and tread on them.

He helped her sit down and put on her slippers.

"Um… Ren…" she said nervously looking down to him. When he looked up their eyes meet and they froze there.

"Yes?" his handsome voice sent chills down her spine.

"Will you…" she paused and then she smiled again "will you stay by my side to night?" her face blushed and his eyes widened.

He nodded and smiled. No matter what he wasn't planning on leaving her side, he didn't want any guys surrounding his Kyoko.

"Thank you, I'm getting so nervures and having you there makes me relaxed. It's like I have a big brother with Me." she smiled and Ren's smiled dropped.

But he didn't know was that Kyoko put that last part in to keep him from noticing her feelings.

Kyoko was even more surprised when the limo appeared and Koun, Corn, Sho and Ren were waiting. There were like a line of handsome men waiting for a princess to take away.

"Very one has went on ahead, come on it's your day" they all said smiling and holding their hands out for her.

She took their hands and they lead her into the limo.

Kyoko looked out side the window getting nervosa, was that really her in the mirror? That girl was beautiful, and she smiled.

Little did she know all the men were looking at her with loving eyes, but the mood was ruined by a cell?

"~kiss kiss fall in love~ kiss kiss fall in love~ kiss kiss fall in love~"

"Oh that's me." Sho said and Kyoko looked at him with a weird look.

"Hello? Yeah it's in Kyoto… no one is going to steal me… yes Kyoko included… I want you two to get along…were are you at…*sigh* I guess there's no helping it, I'll pick you up when things settle things down over here… yeah love you too, bye."

Sho closed his cell and looked up to a dumfounded Kyoko and the others just cheeped out by his words.

"Sho… your ring tone and… those uncool words…" Kyoko said slowly

"It was Mimori she's coming as my date, she wants to ask you some thing. She's also here to get some things for the wedding next year."

And with Kyoko's face gave and unknown look of being surprised.

"who's wedding?' she asked in wonder, was it his?

"Mine and Mimori. I proposed and she exempted" Sho then began to remember the hole incident.

_It was right after he was rejected. He was in pain, he was down and it was hitting him hard. Though he didn't show it anyone close to him could tell. He was sitting in the waiting room and thinking that if he was going to have his child marry Kyoko's then he would have to find a good wife._

"_Sho-chan?" Mimori came into view and she looked down to him._

"_What is it?" his tone was distant but he sounded like if he would lesion._

"_I'm not going to give up" she said, Sho looked up her face was red and her eyes serious._

"_What ever" he said and got up and walked toward the door. She was reminding him of Kyoko a little. When she was so pure._

_He needed to get away; he could feel his eyes get hot. He opened the doors and walked put of the seat into the rain._

"_Sho! No matter what I won't give up!" she said following him._

"_I'm not as cool as you think" he said letting his tears for Kyoko fall and be washed away by the rain._

"_I know! I know it's all an act but I don't care!" she shouted to him, his back to her._

"_I like pudding, I whish I was taller, I don't like being called a boy, I'm spoiled, I use people, I have a bad temper, I like comedies, I lie through me teeth, I hate sweet food, I'm lazy, and I hate being told what to do. I'm not the cool guy you think I am."_

"_I know, and I know you love Kyoko! But I won't give you up to her!" her voice and words hit him._

_He turned around and said with a sad smile still crying_

"_I do… I love her sp much…and she finally got away from me and rejected me…I don't love you" he said and got on his knees looking down. It hurt so much; it was a pain he never felt, it hurt too much._

_Mimori got her knees and hugged him. Sho could feel her warmth. She accepted him, she knew him…he could defiantly fall in love with her… may be not now… but some day._

"_Mimori…will you marry me?" he said as he held his hand and looked down to her, her eyes widened._

"_I know I don't love you now, but I know I will some day. In time I can grow to love you." his voice was falling apart and Mimori smiled and nodded. And he held her close to him. He wouldn't lose his chance to love again._

_EXTRA-_

"_oh and our child is marring Kyoko's, so lets do our best to make ours better then her's" he smiled a cocky smile._

"_WHAT? YOU MEAN YOU AND ME ARE GOING TO~ IN BED~CHILDREN ARE MADE THAT WAY!" her brain was going into over load and her face was bright red._

"_Start planning the wedding… and I want you tog get along with Kyoko" he kissed her head and smiled some more._

"_Sho! JUST FOR NOT CONSULTING ME FIRST NO PUDDING FOR YOU!" she cried out and held the bad she had brought closer. Sho barley noticed it was a bag from the store and there was a pudding in it. _

_So she did know him…_

**To be continued…**

**I hope you liked it. **


	17. Chapter 17 Kyoko is the one

Oh wow it's almost over! A few more chapters and it will be the end of kiss kiss I can't wait for the ending! Who will win her love? What will happen when Kyoko finds out?

LOL there will be a twist today! wahahaha! I love being evil!

Kiss Kiss

Part 17

Kyoko is the one

Kyoko reached out her hand to those f Ren, Koun, Corn, and Sho. She was extremely nevus, before they went out she to a hole crowed looking for someone big. But in the end it would just be her.

_Don't worry you'll be fine_

They told her with smiles as they went out. Kyoko took a deep breath as she got out and kept her eyes on Ren. He had told her that she would have to be shared with everyone but he would be close behind to make things easy for her. He was so genital.

Then to Corn who smiled at her. He didn't see effected by the fact that she still didn't give him an answer. He didn't pressure her or try to convince her. He wanted her to make the choice on his own. He was so sweet.

Then to Koun, his cocky smile reminded her of Ren sometimes. Yet he was so welcoming, he seemed willing to do anything to make her happy. Koun was her age and he was also Kuu's son. He also had that shine to the eyes that just had hat warmth to it.

And Sho her long time friend now, then enemy then friend again. He smiled and looked at her with a 'get ready' face.

They waked her to Yuki who was waiting for her and while they were at it Kuu's wife took pictures and fought with Kuu about her being a boy or girl.

Kyoko paid no attention to the other for hse was well entertained by every one that had come just for her, some even mingled very well with the normal people. Kyoko smiled as Ren guided her to the next group which happen to be Kanae and Hio.

"MO! Do you know how many idiotic men have tried to hit on me?" she complained as Kyoko came to her

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have made you come" she got teary eyed and went to hug her

"MOO! Get off I'm ok! Besides Hio scared them off and I invited myself remember?" same the angry beauty as she pulled the now happy Kyoko from her shelf.

'I'm so happy you came! I hope you have fun!" she smiled and let one tear slip past her.

Ren smiled as he watched Kyoko smile and Kanae complain about her not being women enough and to stop crying.

Hio watched also but also glared at any man that made their way to Kanae.

"so Hio how is work?" Ren asked watching Kyoko and Kanae from afar.

"good, but I'm leaving for 2 months for filming…' he didn't seem happy about it and he wasn't. what if kanae found some one her own age? Or if she suddenly disappeared?

Ren noticed and smiled as he commented

'kanae seems happier now you know. May be she finally got herself a boy friend? Kyoko's been saying she did and that he's some great guy and she couldn't imagine her with anyone else."

At that Hio's face went red.

"I'LL get taller you know" Hio said in a low voice that Ren could hear. He smiled, Hio was in middle school and it was only a matter of time before puberty hit and made him grow.

"I said that before too." Ren smiled as he looked to Kyoko, she was happy and that was all that mattered.

"what? Another one?" said a women from behind. She seemed concerned.

"yeah, another girl went missing 3 days ago. That's the 5th one this week. Their calling him the Masked man. He comes at night and takes the girl he thinks will be hard to get to. The last one was the daughter of a rich business man that owns half the town. The one that went missing this time was the mayor's daughter. It's got most of the parents worried. Hopeful he doesn't know about the celebrities' here."

Ren got worried by this information and looked to Kyoko. If anyone ever tired to take his Kyoko from him he'd see to it that they were hanged on Tokyo tower personal.

"Ren" kyoko called to him smiling and he walked to her.

"you called?" he smiled looking at her, she was indeed a beauty.

"umm… I wanted to know if you wanted to dance…" Ren felt his heart beat as Kyoko asked him too dance " I mean it's ok for you to dance with other people I don't mine." and now it just felt like if she just shot him.

"I don't want to dance with anyone who isn't you"

Kyoko felt her face go red and her body begin to burn.

"excuse me can I talk to Kyoko for a bit?" Koun said as he came into view.

"um… sure just be sure to bring her right back" Ren said a little unease.

When they were alone on the balcony kyoko finally asked

"what was it that you wanted to talk about?" she smiled and looked up at him. It had gotten dark and the stares smiled along with his golden hair that flowed when the wind blew.

"do you want to get married when we're older?" he asked looking straight into Kyoko's eyes.

"what?" Kyoko said looking at him dumfounded

"you heard me. Do you want to get married when we're older. As soon as you turn 18 that is." there was no hint of playfulness in his tone. It was all to serous.

"hu?" Kyoko's face turned red and he continued

"I love you"

he said to her as he took a step close to her

"and I don't plan on loving anyone else."

He played with her hair

"I can wait and I can make it so you do love me"

Kyoko's heart began to beat hard

"I'll protect you and never let you feel pain"

He was so close and his eyes never moved from her eyes.

"I promise never to let you go"

His voice was seductive and clear that he wanted her only.

"you can forget about the other guy that rules your heart"

He was melting her and he didn't even know it

"mom and dad already love you and I'm more then sure-tin you'd make a great mother."

Her being a mother? Her face got redder

"I can love you more then he dose"

First Corn now Koun… but why was she still feeling sad?

"I can be your number one"

Did she love HIM more then she love them?

" Kyoko marry me"

She did… didn't she? She loved him more, there was no way to love them equally. She would always love him more. Even by a little bit.

"Koun… I love you to" she said tears in her eyes smiling

"I love you more" he said wiping her tears away "but you-"

"but I love some one more." she smiled

"can I know who it is?" his voice was hurt.

"I love Corn, you and Tsuruga-san. I love you all but I can only love one the most." she held his hand and laid her cheek on it.

"Tsuruga-san? Back to calling him by that again?" Koun tried to joked

"I love him the most" she said holding back the tears of pain she held

"then why are you crying?" Koun felt her pain and he wanted to know why.

"because if I call him Ren… it will just hurt… knowing I'm so close to him and yet that his heart belongs some were else… it's too painful… I want to go back to the days when I thought I hated him…" he tears were coming out even if she didn't want them to.

"there there… he'd be a fool not to love you" he patted her head gently as she looked up to him.

"Kyoko you're the one we all love." he smiled and held her in his arms.

Ren

Ren had gotten worried about leaving Kyoko with his teen shelf, who knows what he could do.

"I love you too" he hear Kyoko say as he got close, Ren stood at the door and watched Kyoko and Koun next to each other. And it was too painful to watch and he walked away only to look back to them arm in arm.

Kyoko was in only one, Kyoko is the one… the one who broke his heart not knowing it. He was filled with emotions and he needed air…

Koun/Kyoko

"hey wait right here while I get you some tissues." he said smiling.

If future him could win her then in his time and space he could as well and much quicker.

"ok" she smiled and watch him go.

She looked out and smiled. The night was beautiful and she felt some one come in.

"oh your back already?" Kyoko turned but the man that was with her was not Koun…

"I think I found I perfect prize to night" he smiled as he shut the door behind him…

To be continued…

So what did you think? Too much drama? Or not enough? I wonder if anyone actually reads this. O.o


	18. Chapter 18 Reason 1Reino doesn't like pe

Kiss Kiss

Part 18

Reasons why you should never kidnap Kyoko:

Part 1

Reason one

Reino doesn't like people trying to take his place

"_hey wait right here while I get you some tissues." he said smiling._

_If future him could win her then in his time and space he could as well and much quicker._

"_ok" she smiled and watch him go._

_She looked out and smiled. The night was beautiful and she felt some one come in._

"_oh your back already?" Kyoko turned but the man that was with her was not Koun…_

"_I think I found I perfect prize to night" he smiled as he shut the door behind him…_

"hey Ren have you seen Kyoko?" Koun asked as he walked outside to see if Kyoko was with him.

He had went back but Kyoko wasn't were he left her.

"wasn't she with you?" he growled.

"temper temper! I left her to get her some tissues" Koun said a little jokingly

"tears of joy…" he growled again

"what's with you?" he asked annoyed with his attitude

"well are you going to rub it in my face that Kyoko loves you?" he glared at him. He was happy for her of course but he couldn't help but be angry with himself. Not only had he lost Kyoko to another man but to his other shelf!

"oh! I see you must have heard the part were she told me she loved me" he smiled, Ren was in for a treat.

Ren growled and mumbled under his breath something about killing someone .

"but you didn't hear the part were she rejected me." he said smiling as he saw Ren turn around wide eyed.

"she told me she loved some one more then me and Corn. Can you imagine that? What type of guy could he be?" he smirked at Ren's dumfounded face and pretended he had no idea who the man was.

"he must be some one really great. Some one so great she fears to get hurt by him again. And she said that she loved him so much she feared being too close to him… I wonder who it could be?" Koun said leaving to go back inside

"Waite! If Kyoko rejected you can Corn what better will it be for me? Your both me and she rejected you guys!" Ren said in worried and for a moment he looked just like their father.

"believe me she's know Ren longer, you have a better chance with her then we did. Oh and speaking of which are you sure you haven't seen her? She doesn't seem to be anywhere around here."

"yeah let me call her and see were she is."

Ren reached into his pocket and called Kyoko.

_*Ring *ring *ring *ring_

'_hello?' _said and unfamiliar voice

"hello? Who's this?" Ren asked

'_oh you must be looking for the beautiful owner of this cell. She's here but I'm sorry to say that she's asleep right now.' _said the man's voice as he laughed

"who the hell are you and were is Kyoko?" Ren growled as he wanted to strangle the man

"what?1 some one has Kyoko?" Koun asked.

'_I see your not alone. Kyoko is ok for now, she's with my other prizes. Come and find me if you can.'_

Then he hung up and Ren's eyes filled with anger

"Ren what's wrong?" Koun asked seeing the dark look in his eyes

"he's going to regret ever taken Kyoko." Ren was not a dog that was all bark and no bite, his bit was 100 times painful as his bark. And now he was mad.

"some one kidnapped Kyoko, call every one here. I won't let her get hurt." Ren's eyes were dark and his anger flared as he turned to Koun.

Kyoko

Kyoko woke up to find herself in a hug bed chained by her feet and hands.

"what the hell?" she said annoyed. She remembered a man appearing and then him covering her mouth with a cloth. Now her mouth had this strange taste in her mouth.

The door opened and girls came in.

"are you awake now?" asked a timed girl with sort black hair and blue eyes

"were am I?" Kyoko asked getting up.

"you're in a mansion…and just so you know there's no way out we've tried." said anther girl this time she looked like the type that was tomboyish.

"I don't need a way out… all I need is to know were I am." Kyoko said annoyed by how she saw the girls in white and bare foot.

"he brought you here." said a normal looking girl but cute she had that smart but sweet.

"who's he?" Kyoko wasn't scared, if some one wanted to scare he'd have to do much better then that… she was the queen of bully roles and she knew the best ways to torture. But now that this person who kidnapped her thought he could push her around she was angry.

She was already in a bad mood but for him to take her just like that… he would have to pay.

"the masked man… he's been taking girls from town and bringing them here. He's already had his way with all of us…" said a mood less girl trying not to think back.

"he did what!" Kyoko was angry, they expected her to be scared or crying.

"were is he!" she was beyond angry now as her demons blasted out.

"he comes and takes one of us in an hour…" said the shy girl.

Kyoko calmed down a little, shouldn't she be freaking out? The girls stood amazed by her.

"how many of you… how many of you was it your first time… even your fist kiss?" Kyoko said calm turning to Mio. They all raised their hands and demons few across the room.

Reino

Reino was sleeping as he thought about his NEW love inters who he wouldn't have meet if it were not for Kyoko. She was a girl in _love me _and she was quite a sight. He gave her his number but she had yet to call him.

Dare he say it?

It was love at first sight. He could feel her energy from were he was standing when Kyoko walked into the building a few months back. The girl was happy till Kyoko said something and she turned cold. He absolutely loved it!

He even checked the strings of fate and found out that she was his soul mate.

Chiori Amamiya, his Cherry-chan… were did that come from? It was just a nickname that popped out of no were… he kind of liked it. He smiled.

She was indeed the women he had been waiting for

He would do anything to get her. Though she was protected by Kyoko who was protected by Ren, Kane, and Fuwa. And many more and he had made enemies of them once and it just tried him out. So if he could just get Kyoko to like him a little bit he could have his chance… but for that he would have to behave.

Ring ring ring.

It was his cell, he got up from his coffin and answered.

"hello?" not many people knew his number and he wondered who would call him at this time.

"WERE IS SHE YOU FUCKEN BEGAL!" it was Ren and he was beyond angry.

"I have no idea what your talking about."

"Kyoko! WERE'S Kyoko! YOU'RE THE ONLY ASS HOLE I KNOW THAT WOULD KIDDNAPP HER!" Reino could feel Ren's anger form the cell and now he knew why.

"she was what?" Reino trailed off in thought. Kyoko couldn't be kidnapped! She was his only way of getting close to the love me girl! And he was indebt to her for the meet and he felt like this was something only HE could do! How dare some one try to out do him.

"were are you?" he asked interrupting Ren's angry voice yelling

"Kyoto… why?"

"I'll be there by tomorrow."

To be continued…

**LOLs some one thought that Reino was the kidnaper! That would be fun though. But I never intended for him to be the bad guy here. Though for some reason I'm staring to like him. But I love Ren more, his Cain is so cute. Plz review pleas and I'll update faster.**


	19. Chapter 19 You'll make the worse enemies

I hope you all like it ^.^ and I hope you all review for the time being. I wonder how many more chapters till Kyoko finds out about Ren? LOLs I know! LOLs

Kiss Kiss

Part 19

Reasons why you should never kidnap Kyoko:

Part 2

Reason two

You'll make the worse enemies ever!

He looked like if he didn't Ren stood dumfounded as he saw Reino outside his room. He just got there exactly the next day! It was exactly midnight

"where was the last place Kyoko was at?" his tone was cold and dark..

Andy

Andy was just getting home late after looking into a few files and going on a man hunt that lasted the rest of his afternoon.

He had head Kyoko went to Kyoto for some high school thing. He hand heard few things about girls being kidnapped and such, but should he be worried? Kyoko was there with friends who would take good care of her. But he still felt worried.

As he entered the dinning room he saw that his wife was still up going threw her newest case.

"hi honey, how was your day?" she asked looking up at him with a smile.

"great the killer got away and I had so much paper work to do that I wanted to rip it up. So it was ok and you? How's the case going?" he leaned down and kissed her.

"well… my client has meet you before and we have enough evidence to give him an alibi but not enough to prove that he had nothing to do with the drug dealing. So all in all half way in and out."

Andy smiled, his wife was a lawyer and he was a cop. He beat up her clients and she took care of the men he sent in. how dose a mob boss's sister end up being a lawyer?

"don't worry I got you a present." Andy brought out an envelope and gave it to his wife.

"what is it?" she asked opening it.

"the proof you need to keep your client out of jail and the proof I need to send my guy to jail for life." he said in a cocky tone.

She smiled as she got up and kissed her over worked husband who always thought of her more then anyone. She knew under his hardness and toughness was actually some one who was easily embarrassed and didn't know who to express his feelings without hitting someone. He was so cute.

Thought the mood was ruined when his cell rang.

"hello?" he asked in a cold chill as he answered the phone without looking to see who it was.

She saw as his eyes widened and his face turn pail then red with anger.

"WHAT! DON'T FUCKEN PLAY WITH ME!" his face was anger and his eyes were filled with a mixer of worry and anger.

"ARE YOU SUER?"

Andy's wife grew worried was it about the case? Did something happen?

"ok I'll see what I can do, I'll head over there right now!" he was calming down as he pressed the red button but dialed another number.

"hey it's me I want to call in a few favors. I need to _**barrow**_ the military and air force… YEAH it's _**important**_…. It's _Kyoko_… YEAH that Kyoko… she was kidnapped… "

Andy's wife cover her mouth speechless.

Kyoko was her brother's and husband's favorite kid! She was like a little sister and when they found out that some model gave her the worst first date they _barrowed _him and made it so that he would respect women for the rest of his life.

No one messed with Kyoko and got away with it.

Even she saw Kyoko as a little sister, one that could easily break and was too kind to go threw any of this. She picked up her cell and dialed a few numbers.

"no she was in Kyoto with some friends… they called her guardians and they called me…ok…by tomorrow…. Ok thanks this means a lot more then you know…. Yeah I'm bring my men with me… I won't kill the -BEEP- till after Kyoko is safe,…of courses I'll leave some for you …. Ok bye." Andy turned to his wife who was now frowning as she also hung up her cell.

"I called Tony… he wasn't happy Tinshin was with him… they said they'll be in Kyoto by tomorrow." she said her aura was being to show with kill in her eyes.

"Family trip to Kyoto?" Andy asked look to her with a murderous grin.

"Family trip to Kyoto." she smiled.

Tony

"I don't care! Find out WHO he is and bring him to me! Hire hit men hire drug lords I don't care! Find the -BEEP- and make him pay!" Tony to the phone as he hung up so hard it cracked a little.

"what's wrong boss?" asked one of his men coming in with the others after being called in.

"Kyoko's been kidnapped, she was in Kyoto when it happen. So I'll head there, spread the news to the other bosses, they'd like to know that their favorite waitress has been kidnapped by a lowlife fool. Call ever one in the black market and underworld to find him."

Tony's voice was cold as his eyes darkened and he picked up the phone again but was cut off by his son who entered the room.

"WHAT? Kyoko's been kidnapped?" his face was pail and the it filled with anger as he ran out yelling to his cell phone and his men ran out in the speed of light with anger and minds screaming bloody murder.

"GUYS Kyoko's BEEN KIDDNAPPED! GET THE OTHER RIDDERS AND MEET ME IN THE OLD PLACE! We're going to Kyoto!"

His son , Yang, was a hug Kyoko fan and meet her once when Yang thought he and Kyoko were having an affaire. So he went with his friends to scare her but they all ended up having small crushes and hug respected for their big sister who was only a year older then them. Only problem Kyoko didn't notice that they were Tokyo Riders or care. She was the reason they all went back to school. though they still did their ridding on school nights Kyoko made sure they got all their work in. every time they passed with an A they were treated to some of her food on her nights off.

"what was this I hear about Kyoko being kidnapped?" asked his wife with a killer aura filling the air and making the air around them thicken.

"so I can say your coming to Kyoto?" Tony asked knowing his wife was thinking about all the things to do the -BEEP- who kidnapped the girl who made her tea just right, the ONLY girl that did that and talked calmly to her not caring who she was.

"I'll get the tickets." she said walking out the room.

Tinshin

"what? Are you sure?" his wife asked nervously as Tinshin packed his suit case.

"yeah, I was there when she told him. You don't have to come if you don't want to, Lulu's gong with Tony and I don't want to stress you out with the baby one the way and every thing." Tinshin zipped up his bag, he had just send his hole staff and company to find Kyoko. And when other companies noticed he was sending his men out suddenly they all called and Tinshin told then about Kyoko.

Kyoko was everyone's favorite. All the men ,important men, he knew he took to the small restraint and they all thought Kyoko as the important little sister. And all swore to support Kyoko in anything she wanted.

But because she never asked for anything and only wished for their support there wasn't much they could do. Kyoko was an angel and she would scolded them for wasting money on her if they tried, she was a cute little sister.

"I'm going! Kyoko is like a daughter to me! She's a sweet girl and I can't just leave her like that! I'm going to go wake Allen up and tell her we're going to on a family trip. And that's that." said his book worm pregnant wife as she walked out the room.

Tinshin looked out the window and thought.

What idiot would kidnap Kyoko? If he knew her, he'd have know he just made the worse enemies ever.

She was every one's favorite.

Andy and his friends in the side of justice from the high ranker to the lowers knew Kyoko or meet her once and felt a deep connection to her. Like she was THEIR little sister.

Tony and his dark friends from the underworld LOVED Kyoko. She was never treated by the different and she in a way WAS their sister. Tony introduced the all to her and she won them all over the moment they met her.

The man was truly an idiot.

Tinshin wondered if the man had a deaf wish or something

_NEXT DAY_

Ren woke up to the noise outside , not much he thought at about it. So he tried to go back to looking threw any clue he could have missed to were Kyoko was at… he was at it all night and fell asleep doing that same thing. that was till he heard some kid say to jis mother and people say some strange things.

"hey mommy! Look! there are military men!"

"Oh My GOD! Honey get inside!"

"what's going on? It looks like the their's going to be a war!"

"hey isn't that Tinshin the owner of that one company?"

"yeah what's he doing talking to that mob looking guy?"

Ren quickly ran out and found Hell on earth….

To be continued…

Pleas review and I'll do what I can! Pleas and thank you. The more you review the faster I update! Wow a few more chapters to go and then THE END! I'm going to cry!


	20. Chapter 20 Kyoko is no as weak as she se

Wow it's coming to a close end and who would have gusted? It's like 20 chapters in and like wow! It's not even over yet! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's new years and I have no idea why my sister thinks we're going to die… strange way to start the year. My new years resolution it to pass this school year and go back to Florida even is it's for a week.

Kiss Kiss

Part 20

Reasons why you should never kidnap Kyoko:

Part 3

Reason three

Kyoko is no as weak as she seems

_Ren woke up to the noise outside , not much he thought at about it. So he tried to go back to looking threw any clue he could have missed to were Kyoko was at… he was at it all night and fell asleep doing that same thing. that was till he heard some kid say to jis mother and people say some strange things._

"_hey mommy! Look! there are military men!"_

"_Oh My GOD! Honey get inside!"_

"_what's going on? It looks like the their's going to be a war!"_

"_hey isn't that Tinshin the owner of that one company?"_

"_yeah what's he doing talking to that mob looking guy?"_

_Ren quickly ran out and found Hell on earth…._

There talking in a group were the men he meet as Corn. Tony was wavering his hands around like a mad man, Tinshin looked calm but his aura was dark and filled with anger, and Andy was holding a guy by the color yelling with anger.

There were helicopters and jets from the government in the air with solders, some that didn't even belong there with gangster, and some that looked like they belonged to companies with men in black suits in them.

Even on the grown things were insane. Soldiers, businessmen, and gangster… and were those Tokyo riders?

"that's Ren over there" pointed Sho as he talked to Tinshin, crap what now? He had to go find Kyoko, he didn't have time for any of this playing around.

"so your Ren" said Tinshin as he walked up to Ren.

Ren nodded and waited for something but Tinshin only looked at Ren from head to toe.

"I guess you almost measure up to what we want for Kyoko… if I find out that you become unfaithful to Kyoko I'll drain your all your savings accounts and have all of your deepest darkest secrets put on the front page of the news paper all over the world" he was interrupted by Andy who let go of his pry and went straight to Ren pushing Tinshin out the way.

"as soon as we find Kyoko and leave her in your care don't you dare make her cry! I swear to you that I don't mind losing my job for doing more then roughing you up a bit." Andy treated as he pulled out his gun and put it to Ren's head.

But he was also moved away when Tony came with a machete and put it up to his trope with a dark grin as he spoke," if she even seems the slightest sad when she comes to visit I'll cut every one of you limbs myself and send it to your parents as a gift."

What did Sho tell them? He began to worry as he saw a girl in all black come up with a bookworm looking women with a big belly.

"YOU!" said the girl in black pointing to him," if anything happens to her I'll put a curse on you that will last to your next life!"

"now now honey, don't threaten him like that…" said the timid looking women with glasses holding a book." you threaten him with every once of knowledge books give you" though she smiled behind that timid smile Ren knew there was and angry women.

"Allen pleas take your mother before she pops out the kid" said Andy talking about the book worm.

"I know she's your sister and all but pleas don't speaks to my brother's wife like that" said beautiful women followed by one of the riders. He looked like a younger version of Tony just without the scare.

"so this is the young man that ever one has been talking about?" she said looking at Ren with a seductive smile. As her son measured him from head to toe like his uncle did.

"I don't like him he's taller the me. And nii-chan is small enough, why'd she date a giant when she has me? I'm only 4 inches taller." the rider said. Though for his words he got smacked on the back of the head by his mother and his gothic cousin.

Once again Tony's wife smiled as she spoke," pleas take care of Kyoko she's the only one who knows how I like my tea."

"she's not your maid " complained Andy getting annoyed a little.

The Tinshin stepped in and finally announced," we're Kyoko's brother. This is my wife" the pregnant women smiled as she gave a nod of her head. " My name is Andrea and this is my daughter Allen."

The teen just glared at him.

After some arguing and yelling they went in search for Kyoko.

Kyoko

Kyoko was waiting in her room waiting , she had spent a few moments comeing up with a character that was a mixture of all her bully roles.

Then the door open and a man walked in and Kyoko smiled evilly as she stood up and her demons were let looses….

Yuki

Yuki was searching threw the woods with corn and Koun who were in dark mood, he could feel the chills coming from them, there was just something about them. They didn't seem to go in the picture, they looked so much alike and they gave off the same aura that Ren gave when he was on the show with Sho.

"you like Kyoko too don't you?" asked Corn not looking back.

Yuki stopped and turned red.

"I'd give up now if I were you."

"why? She's single and I don't think-"

"her heart belongs to some one already" Koun interrupted

Yuki just looked at Koun who's back was to him.

"she loves him more then anyone in the world. She rejected Sho, Corn and me. And I happen to know for a fact that it's not you"

"I would like Kyoko to be the one to tell me that herself"

Koun gave him a cocky smirk, sure it was Ren and Ren was on older version of him, so it was like she loved him too. Well sort of she loved his older self better but it was still him, when he got back he thought about how he would not do things the way Ren did them, he would to straight to Kyoto and win Kyoko.

Corn was thinking the same thing, Kyoko was decently the one for him, the thought of winning against Sho on fair grounds was making him happy, now that he knew Sho was not for her.

"I don't think you want to see the sad tearful heart breaking face she gives when she rejects, it makes you want to slam a nail to your brain for making her give that face." Koun said turning back to woods.

Yuki thought about it, yes he wanted to fight for Kyoko but to put her in pain was the last think he wanted. He saw how most men looked at her, especially Ren. Ren looked at her with nothing but loving eyes that would jump if she said jump, kill if she said kill, and anything at her command.

Somehow every one with Reino's help found a mansion that no one even knew was there. Ren took the lead and didn't even wait for anyone was his old shelf came out and with a one swift move he kicked the heavy golden doors down .

Everyone including the military men and mafia stayed away from Ren as he gave a killing aura and was followed by the other men in Kyoko's life and her _Brother_ and adopt dive parents along with the love me girls.

As they ran threw the mansion Ren herd giggling and he turned to it as he opened the door and found Kyoko drinking tea surrounded by many girls looking at her with eyes of admiration. If you keep looking you would have missed the man pinned to the wall with butter knifes and spoons.

"Really Kyoko-chan? I never knew that!" a girl giggled.

Kyoko didn't notice people come in as she smiled sweetly and continued her conversation while the girls served her… the new look in her eye told him Kyoko was in a role right now, she had made a role to protected her and these girls. His heart finally slowed down after the fear of losing Kyoko was gone and replaced by the warmth of seeing her happy and safe.

"Kyoko…" he said lowly and Kyoko quickly reverted back to her old shelf when she looked up to his face. Tears filled her eyes and her body moved on it's own and ran to Ren and jumped into his arms. Ren was frozen at first as his mine went crazy then he calmed down and hugged her back. People were coming into the room and the girls were reunited with their love ones.

Things didn't end well for the kidnapper, Andy decide to leave him there for a while as the Mobs and Tokyo riders diced to play darts. And Tony's wife's amide got closer and closer to him.

Tinshin wiped his bank account clean and leaving him with nothing as his bad tempered daughter started to practice curses on him and his wife just smiled.

Andy's wife was able to get the judge to give him a life sentence while her brother , Tony, made some connections with some men in the jail he would be at and made some plans Kyoko would never know about upon his arrival.

There were many more tortures awaiting him from LME, Sho, LOVE ME SECTION, and from all around.

But even with all that the only think he feared most was Kyoko. He wouldn't talk about it but when ever Kyoko looked his way he would see death.

After a while they took Kyoko home to rest, but no one dared to ask her want happen.

Three days later they were all still in Kyoto and Kyoko was back to her old self, she walked freely around the town not noticing the people star at her. She would be going back to Tokyo in two days to finish the last part of her movie with Koun.

"HEY YOU!" said a very familiar voice and Kyoko turned to see the girl who was in charge of bullying her for just about all her childhood life and middle school life.

"what do you think your doing here? No one invited you." she gave Kyoko a disgusted look. And her friends joined in by laughing.

"eww do you see her cloth?"

"I guess she's not popular enough to get _good_ cloth."

"she must have go it at a thrift store."

"you think your shelf so high and mighty when your only in the business because you probably sold your shelf!"

" like if they'd want to touch her! I mean ewww talk about disgusting."

"she probably used Sho-chan to get were she is now."

Kyoko was about to unleash her demons when arms wrapped around her and a strong familiar voice spoke as he kissed her cheek.

"there you are darling-

To be continued…

_Yeah! The end to KK chapter 20 is over! Thank you all my readers! Oh and some people got confused with Kyoko's brother's so here you go._

Tinshin the CEO of a large Famous company - his sister is a the one that likes the high life and wouldn't broom to save her life, Lulu. She married Tony and has a son named Yang. Their son is a Tokyo rider. Has a small crush on Kyoko and is in high school a grade lower then Kyoko.

Tony is the mob boss-his sister is a lawyer to make up for her brother. She's Married to Andy and have a son named Kenny, who has a crush on Kyoko though he's in high school and in her same grade he is already working for his father and mother. He gets along well with Yang despite their different lives growing up.

Andy the chief/cop- his sister ,Andrea ,is the humble shy pregnant librarian who is married to Tinshin. They have a daughter named Allen who admires Kyoko from her role as Mio and knows how to handle her cousins from beating up anyone that bad mouths their favorite adopted auntie


	21. Chapter 21 Good bye Koun

Thank you for reading up to here! I get all sad knowing it's soon coming to an end… *sob* ,* Sob* and *sob* this must what a mother feels like when giving away her son to another woman in a married ceremony.

Kiss Kiss

Chapter 21 (!)

Good bye Koun

"There you are darling, your honey was looking all over for you. He was so mad when he found out you were gone he sent me out her while he went to find your brothers to get a tracker on you. He was so sad not to wake up next to you." said Yuki as she smiled to Kyoko.

"Hu?" Kyoko gave a small blush that made Yuki smile.

"if you didn't have such a jealousies boyfriend I would have attempted to steal you away, but I'm sure he'd only brake my bones for the cheek kiss."

The girl were shocked an didn't have time to intervene when Ren , Koun and corn came into the scene.

"there you are! You had us worried" said Koun as he jumped at the chance to separate Kyoko from Yuki and hug her. Corn only went to Kyoko's arms and snuggled to her.

"Ren was worried the most, when he woke up and saw you weren't there he was running around the inn like a mad man, he thought you were kidnapped again." said Corn cutely knowing his adult shelf was hating him for it right now.

"I'm sorry Ren I was just going to do some shopping before we head back to Tokyo." Kyoko didn't notice the 'that's them' look as he motioned to the group of girls melting over his mere presents.

"it's ok Kyoko just don't scare me like that, I don't want to have you walking around for other men to see and want to steal."

Of courses she didn't quite get what he meant but promised not to run off without him again. Ever since Kyoko freed from the kidnapping Ren stayed in her room (not the same bed) to make sure she wasn't stolen over night.

They left the girls with wide open mouth's as Kyoko forgot about them an walked with the gorgeous men and went to shopping with them.

Over and over she was argued to them about spending their money on her and from there things were a bliss.

The last days were spent happily with every one and Kyoto was full of celebrities, gangsters, riders, business men finally taking a vacation and even the Japanese army.

The inn was a strange place to be especially during dinner, they all sat around a huge table and Kyoko cooked for every one. It was strange how one girl could bring the most natural enemies together. There wasn't any fighting and they all were treated like family by Kyoko.

Thought when Kyoko was with her brother's they hogged up all the time with her endless Kanae got jealous and glared them down. Tony was about to ask Kanae to marry his son but Hio intervened giving Tony a death glare.

There was only one time that Kyoko got to ask Yuki about the incident that made him say Ren was her boyfriend.

"why did you say that?" she asked as she looked from her told middle school albumen.

"do what?" he asked as he flipped the page.

"why did you tell them Ren was by boyfriend." she blushed

"well you two pretty much are, you admire him yet you know his defaults that no one sees. He on the other hand is very possessive and is the jealous type surprisingly. And together you both make this happy place. You control people with your kindness and he keeps them in their place with the death glares. It's almost as if you're an old married couple with lots of grandkids." Yuki smiled, seeing how Ren broke down the door and the look in Kyoko's eyes when she saw him told him he lost without even having a chances to confess.

But what irritated him was that they were completely oblivious to each other's feelings for each other.

"Ren is my respectable se-" she didn't get to finish when Yuki spoke

"friend who is over protective, jealous at the slightest glace to give to another, and he is dangers. But he would never hurt you." he patted her small hand and smiled as she blushed a bright red.

"he has some one else…" she gave a small sad smile and Yuki didn't like it.

The vacation soon came to and end and work was back on, Kyoko enjoyed working with Koun and Kuu on the movie and with them being amazing actors there was no N.G.'s

And filming was done faster then schedule. Kuu had left with Julia and Koun stayed behind for some unknown reason.

"you look sad " said the Love Me manager and Ren's manager's new girlfriend. On a few occasions she had seen her leave a room while butting her shirt and Yoshiro with a messy hair and half opened shirt. She even saw them come to work and leave together at times.

"I'm just tired." Kyoko smiled.

"after a vacation? Well you did get kidnapped… I guess it should be ok. Come on you have lunch with Love ME girls." she smiled as Kyoko's eyes lit up. Ever since Miss Terra became the Love Me manager she had found ways to get the girls together for breakfast or lunch or dinner, dinner were mostly reserved for Ren though.

Kyoko felt like some time of third wheel when she got to the café.

Kane was with Hio who was very jealous and Reino was surprisingly very attached to Amamiya and she seemed to enjoy his company. It was strange like things were moving to fast for her. One moment she's swearing revenge on Sho the next she's the maid of honor to his wedding.

"-and so we decided that the scene did need work." Kane finished her side and Hio just nodded.

"I'm glad work is going well for you." Kyoko smiled and was about to comment when a voce from behind her stopped her.

"Kyoko! I was just looking for you" said Koun as he walked up to them and smiled down to Kyoko.

"Koun! What are you doing here?" she smiled back and Koun looked to the others and asked as if he were intruding in a privet talk between girls." you won't mined if I steal her away from you for a moment would you?"

He didn't wait for an answer as he pulled Kyoko away.

When they were safely away from every one and alone were no one would come Kyoko looked up to Koun with worry.

"what is it Koun? You seem nerves."

"nothing is wrong I guess .. Well there is but there isn't, Corn come here" from Koun's commanded Corn came out and looked at Kyoko as if things were about to change and they were.

"Koun what's going on?" Kyoko seemed to worry as the blond boys looked at her and gave a meek smile.

"Kyoko we're about to tell you something that will probably hurt you but it's for the best." Koun tried to sound as if it didn't really matter but it did, her decision would affected his choice for when he went back to his world.

Kyoko nodded hand corn continued," I'm not really from your world"

"I know that Corn you're a fairy"

"no Kyoko I'm not, I just never wanted hurt you but that's what I ended up doing. You see there are fairies but I can't tell you who."

"I'm not getting this Corn what your trying to say."

Koun continued" he's saying the me and Corn are the same person."

Kyoko gave a confused look.

"when we were small we saw a shooting star and made a wish. The Koun/Corn from your world made a wish and now in your present time the fairy that was the shooting star has come to bring his wish come true. Some how he did something and we ended up here in your world and time that is the future for us in a way.

"but the fairy is growing weak because she's fallen for a human and has not returned to her world for a long time. And the magic that was supposed to last till the wish was complete is warring off because of us. The present Koun/Corn, your Koun/corn, doesn't know but if the wish isn't completed or the magic wares off the fairy will die and he would probably be blamed for it and be executed for murder."

"and how do you know that" Kyoko asked alarmed

"when your brought from a different world you see something's that are best not known. This being one of them." Koun smiled as Corn held her hand.

"but why tell me now?" Kyoko almost cried, she wasn't sure as to why she was crying but she was.

"Because your Koun can't, it's agents the rules for him to tell you but not for us. He doesn't know about it yet ad you'll soon know the whole truth, it's best we start smell."

Kyoko was again confused.

"one of us has to go… "Corn said softly and Kyoko 's eye's filled with alarm

"but-" she didn't get to finish when Koun again spoke

"you will still have us Kyoko, maybe not the same age but we are still one person." he walked to her and held her and Kyoko tried to smile.

"who are you in my world?" she asked so that she knew who to hug.

"you'll find out soon…" and both Koun and Corn kissed her hands.

The bright light animated from Koun and he smiled as he spoke, ":it's best if I go, Corn is small and doesn't take up much magic like I do… it was nice seeing you again Kyoko… I will always love you"

The light grew till Koun was gone and the light went into Corn.

"Good-bye Koun…" Kyoko said softly as a tear fell from her cheeks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Koun~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koun blinked and the next thing he knew he was were he was last before he left for Ren's world. He smiled and walked down to his parents who were expecting a mad torn up Koun but were found with a hug.

"Koun, honey are you ok?" his mother asked and Koun nodded as he said one thing.

"I want to go to Kyoto and find something for a few weeks, is that ok?"

His parents were reluctant at first but he won over his cases and was on the next ticket to Japan… to his Kyoko. He was 17 so that made her about 13. He went to were he first meet her and waited.

Sure enough she came. And she was still as beautiful as ever.

"excuses me sir but do you need help?" she asked as she came close to him.

Koun smiled and spoke

"Kyoko… it's been a while…"

She froze and he continued.

"I'm here to take you back with me, you have yet to marry or even kiss Fuwa and I have been told you were meant for me." he smiled and she still laid frozen.

Koun chucked as he stepped closer to her and did the one thing he wanted to do since he first meet her.

He lowered his head and closed the distance between their lips.

When he saw that she was no longer frozen and that her face was so red she could have been mistaken for an apple he smiled.

"I love Kyoko Mogami and plan to make her my wife as soon as she turns 18."

He gave his confession and she still blushed. After he calmed her down he told her the truth about him and she accepted him. Thought Sho was still in the way he would still beat him.

"I'll be moving to Tokyo soon and will be under the name Ren Tsuruga I will write to you every day and when you come to Tokyo with… well when you come write to me. And come to me if you ever need help… just don't give up on school I will happily pay the expenses' of having you near me."

Kyoko played with his hair and smiled, her Koun was back.

When Koun took his leave he made her promise to marry him if Fuwa ever left her. And he left. And as time went on Sho repeated with his selfishness and asked Kyoko to come with her. And she did…

But this time she continued to write to Koun and he had arranged for her to live in the building in front of his and for her to go to school, they meet from time to time but Fuwa was never aware of this.

When Kyoko realized why Koun warned her against Sho she didn't gave her heart broken because it already belonged to another

"Sho.." she came from her hiding place to face Sho who was shocked to see Kyoko there.

"thank you… I hope you have a nice life." she smiled as she realized who it was she truly loved .

"so you'll go back home?" he asked cockily

"no, I'll be getting married in two years and will make something of my life." and she turned and left.

Once out the building she ran to Koun's apartment that she gone to a few times when Sho didn't come home for dinner. Koun came home to find a sleeping Kyoko on his couch and he smiled as he kissed her forehead and woke her.

"Hey… you ok? " he asked as she opened her eyes.

"Koun…" she said softly when she smiled at his sight, she was so dame cute when she gave him that look it was hard to restrain himself.

"yeah it's me…" he smiled wishing he would come home to her all the time.

"when do we get married again?" she asked

Koun could feel his heart jump out and he smiled and swooped her up in his arms and laughed and kissed her.

As time went by Kyoko joined LME and thanks to Koun who knew how she valued Kanae's friendship he got them together, though he sometimes regretted it since Kanae was a jealous friend, and when the fairy came to grant his wish he introduced her to his manager and gave his replacement wish to them, wished for the to have a long happy life without any interruptions and they did. Thought She also asked for Kyoko's wish but Kyoko said her wish came true and she wouldn't wish for anything else. Though she still had a wish Kyoko decided to give that wish some one who was very closes.

"I just wish that the baby will come out healthy and live a long happy life." Kyoko told her.

"What? Doses Koun know?" the fairy asked. Kyoko looked down to her belly and gave a small smile.

"I haven't told him yet… you see it was our first time…" she blushed deeply but continued " and I'm guessing the condom ripped or something, and I never thought about taking the pill, we've only been together a year, I'm not old enough to get married till next year… but I don't know if Koun wants a family right away… I mean as _Ren_ he has an image to uphold and getting a miner pregnant isn't something a gentleman doses."

Kyoko looked up to see the now human fairy smiled at her with a glowing light.

"Kyoko as your manager I'm glad that you told me first, Kanae would have killed him, Lory would have gone nuts with happiness and my husband would go into total fan girl mood."

"you know you can call him by his name, and not '_my husband_' I know you guys just got married and all but why not call him by his name?" Kyoko always wondered about that as her manager have a cocky smile.

"it's because it tells every other person guy or not female or male that I own his ass, just the other day some girl _supposedly _didn't see his wedding ring and went right up and asked him out!" Kyoko saw the fames in her eyes and knew it very well, ever since she became human she worried more about getting old and her husband losing inters in her because she would loses her looks. "she's lucky she only ended up with a broken arm and fingers."

Kyoko giggled that was true the last person who even touched him ended up in the hospital for a week! And they never made that mistake again.

"well if I remember correctly the man we are specking of is out destroying every other man's cell phones that even have one picture of you and that's not all I remember the last guy that touched you fled Tokyo." Kyoko giggled gain as she remembered it, they were in deed a scary couple.

"well you shouldn't worry about Koun he'll love the child no matter what, remember the last man that glanced at you in any way in his presences end up leaving the County and went half way around the world to get away from him. Now imagine what would he do for his child? The thought of it makes me shiver and I'm sure if it as a movie it's be under 'horror movie 1, the most horror movie in the world'. and not to mention Kuu, it's his first grand child and we know how far he goes for his sons."

Kyoko smiled and waited for Koun to came from work to lunch with her holding a small box in her hands…

_**10 years later**_

"Daddy! Daddy! Ren and Rio won't stop picking on my friends!" cried a small 6 year old with blond pigtails as she ran into her father's strong arms.

"and which friends are those? I'm sure that Kanae's little girl has been nice to you." she gazed up to her handsome father who's golden blond hair matched hers so well.

"Oh not Moko-chan!" He smiled at his daughter's nick name for the mini Kanae who resembled her mother so much.

"it's Sho Jr. , Roy , Konatsu and Ichitaro! Ren and Rio wont let me play with them saying mean things like a line a man eating monkeys!"

Her father frowned right away… he knew those boys alright, he even knew their parents.

"Koun are the kids back yet?" Kyoko came out the kitchen with a round belly and Koun quickly smiled a dazzling smile then she frowned as he spoke.

"yeah, Sia just got here the other two have student council after kendo and cross county. Sia didn't have Lady club or anything today. Sia go do your homework while I help mommy out." Koun smiled to her as he put down his little princess and waited for her to be out of sight to turn to his now suspiusses wife.

"alright Koun what is it?" Kyoko asked right away.

"What makes you think their's something wrong?" he walked inot the kichten trying to avoid his wife's six-sense about him.

"you have me that smile again, the Ren smile, so what happen?" she crossed her arms and some how it was cute to him.

"the Ren smile?" he tried to change the subjected.

It didn't work…

"Koun you know what I mean, all our son's inherited it from you, and you know what I mean now back to the subjected." she was sharp and sometimes he wished she couldn't read him like a book, but that was something he also loved about her.

"their going to steal her away from me.." he answered" it's punishment from the Gods for taking you away from your other suitors, now their offspring's are after my little girl and I'll be dammed before that happens!"

"what are you talking about?" she sat down at the table and motioned him to followed. Koun walked over and held her hands as he explained to his wife he loved more them life.

"Sho Jr. - Fuwa's kid , Roy- Reino's kid , Konatsu Kane's kid and Ichitaro -Hikaru's kid. and their all older then her! I'm lucky I was able to scare off more of your suitors or we'd have a hole island of them coming after my baby!" Koun felt doomed and Kyoko smiled he was indeed a dolt ting father, just like Kuu but 100x worse.

"and how doses Moko fit into this?" Kyoko looked at him with a humorists smile.

"if she was a man she would have fallen for you, she nearly kidnapped you on our wedding and tried to kill me with her bare hands when she found out about you being pregnant. She said I wasn't needed and she'd support you herself. She was bent on taking my spot." Koun was worried every time they told Kanae they were going to have another kid, it was like interring a death match.

Kyoko just smiled and held his hand.

"she'll be ok, there isn't any reason why she'll get hurt she has you and her brothers, besides she always said she'd never marry anyone who's not as great as her father. Who ever she picks they have big shoes to fill in." as Kyoko spoke Koun began to smile, thinking that he'd have to work hard to make those shoes even bigger.

That night he thought back to the time when he left the other Ren's world and he heard Kyoko's goodbye, he hoped that in that dimension that that Ren would find as much happiness as he did.

Koun put his arms around his lovely sleeping wife, that goodbye was his answer it was his 'I love you' . he kissed her goodnight and differed into the heavy sleepiness he was feeling. He loved his happily ever after, now if only he could put a hold on Sia's for another few years…

To be continued…

Yeah Koun got a happy ending! Pleas tell me if you liked it if not beat it! Just kidding I'm in an ok mood right now so don't ruined it. If there are any request pleas feel free to ask.

Ok this I'm writing on the 27 of September

I have been written this chapter and the others I just forget to up date, but if I get more review my e-mail will tell me and I'll get inspired to finish the rest! I hope you all enjoyed this. And I put in more then one chapter to make up for lost time!


	22. Chapter 22 A sleeping beauty good bye ki

Kiss Kiss

Chapter 22

A sleeping beauty good bye kiss

Ren had been having a strange feeling in him all day, as if something was placed back into him. He didn't know what to feel about it was it good or bad?

What was he going to do? Kyoko had turned down both Corn and Koun, what did that mean for him? Yes he was he was jealousies about them, even if they were both him.

Ren laid his head in his hands and felt as if he was depressed. Kyoko was safe, but she loved some one didn't she?

Kyoko was looking out her window and thought about Koun, he was father's son so Father would know were the present Koun would be! But then Kuu would play it off and make it look as if he had no idea what she ws talking about.

And Corn wouldn't tell her who the Koun in her world was.

It was worrying her, what did the Koun/Corn though of her , did she disappoint him?

From there her thoughts moved to Ren who was indeed the owner of her heart.

She felt as if she was betraying him in some way, but she couldn't stop what she was feeling , even knowing he loved another couldn't stop it. She felt sick, why did it have to be Ren? Of all people why did it have to be Ren?

"Kyoko?" Corn came to her holding his blanket , looking a bit worried.

"do you think Koun is ok?" she asked turning to him and he smiled.

"I'm sure that he'll get his forever after." Corn patted her hand.

"what are you going to do when you get back to your time?" Kyoko moved back to her bed and Corn followed.

"I'm going to change a few thing from happening, Koun's memories… I have them now. But I know for sure I'm going to come right back to you and protected your heart. You see I don't want Sho to have all that time with you, I know if I stay with you in time you'll change your heart and give it up to me. And I don't want to waite another 10 years or so."

Kyoko smiled and wished that Ren would love her back

Yoshiro looked down to the woman sleeping in his arms and felt as if something was pulling her away. She was his wife now, while every one went to Kyoto with Kyoko, they went to Los Vegas to get married, and spent the next of the reminder time on a honeymoon in Europe. He began to wonder if he should tell her, though she told him her little secret, and quite frankly he was shocked.

He had been hiding out on earth so that the engagement set up for him would be cancel, he got a great job, a nice apartment and what he thought to be a human wife.

He smiled to himself, his human wife ended up being the fairy his parents had set up to be his wife. Maybe she could help him figure out a way to control his fairy powers so he would stop messing up Ren's cell phone.

When should he tell her? He smiled even more imagining her face. He slowly got up and put on his robe, he needed to make sure that the last two wishes came true or she'd die.

He knew she didn't know, and the fairy food he had been giving her only did so much, she would die soon if things continued like this.

He turn to make sure no one was looking, then opened a portal and walked into it…

Sara Morgan in the US /Saena Mogami

Age- she refuses to say

Hobbies-refuses to say

Talent-refuses to say

The man looked up to the woman and felt a cold chill… this was to be the new owner of the company.

The woman had made a deal with the previous owner, that if she could fix up the million dollar company she could have it. It seemed hopeless with all that had gone wrong, but in a matter of 2 months she had everything working back to it's original place and they were able to rehire the men they had to let go.

The file he was given scared him. It was almost black. All that was known was that she had her name changed when she came to the states, she has a kid she doesn't like to talk about with strangers and her husband was a very feared business man.

Though the man Sara was married to was her competition she never let it get between their relationship.

And the last and most important part.

She was not what she seemed.

Her long black hair, golden cold eyes, and the poster she walked in would make anyone think she was a woman of elegance. But it said in his file she was what anyone could call crud and blunt.

And she was, the fist thing she said when she met his was point out that his tie was crocked, his hair would look better brushed back then brushed to the sided and that his front door was open and then she asked for a coffee with no sugar.

The employer wondered were this woman had come from but was to scared to ask because after she got a call from a man named Tinshin their air grew cold.

"Are you sure about this?" her voice was low as if she was trying to keep under control of her anger.

"and no one told be about this why?"

It got colder and he felt as if something was cocking him.

Then she exploded, he had been warned about it but he couldn't believe it, how such crud words came from her mouth.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! I'M NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN! WHO ELSES KNEW ABOUT THIS?-WHAT? THAT ASS WIPE? - ALL YOU FUCKERS KNEW ABOUT IT?"

The air was still for a moment, but he was warned never to think it was over.

"I HAVE THE RIGHT AS HER MOTHER TO KNOW ABOUT WHAT GOSES ON IN HER LIFE! THAT'S WHY I HAD YOU PINEHEAD IDIOTS WATCH OVER HER!- I DON'T CARE IF MY FUCKEN VOCAB ISN'T LADYLIKE! I'M COMEING OVER! HAVE A ROOM READY FOR ME"

Then she slammed her phone back down, but she wasn't done with it just yet. She graved the phone and turned to the window, and with her heal she smashed the bullet proof window open and threw it out.

She huffed a bit and paced back an forth.

Then brought out her cell.

"honey, I'm going to Japan for some hunting. I'll bring back souvenirs… oh and if I'm convicted of murder pleas come get me." then she hug up and turned to her employee.

"I want the next plan to Tokyo Japan by the time I get back or your fired… and have someone fix that and retrieve my phone and get me a new one."

She stomped passed him graving her fur coat and slammed the door.

He wanted to cry, this was indeed a scary woman.

Kyoko had barely spelt a wink the night before worse yet she looked terrible .

"why don't you take a nap? I'll wake you up when Lory comes in" Corn told her.

They were called up to LME so early that Corn knew that Kyoko would be tried, but he knew what it was about…

Yoshiro had talked to the president the night before and they call came to a conclusion that the only way to help the fairy was to get Corn and Ren together so that he could go back and Ren would be Corn again.

Giving him the chance to make his wish come true.

Corn imagined seeing HIS Kyoko once more. He would win her over and beat Sho, and become #1 actor to support her.

Ren walked in to a room with Kyoko and Corn, she was asleep.

"she's asleep, this will be the best time to get me back to my time." Corn smiled gently as he moved the hair from her face.

"what about Koun?" Ren was getting a feeling that something happen but he didn't lesion to it.

"I sent him back, he's in his world now. It's best of you don't ask more, Kyoko can't wait for ever. My Kyoko is frozen in time till I get back and I don't want to make her wait."

Ren looked at Corn then nodded as they both turned to a sleeping beauty, she looked so innocent that he hated his shelf for thinking things about her.

"good bye Kyoko…" said Corn as they both kissed her on the hand.

Corn began to glow as he gave both his and Koun's memory to him, well the one's they wanted him to have. If Ren knew Kyoko loved him who know what he would do. ( :P we all know what hehehe…).

Ren began to shrink and gather information. There were some blankets and he wondered why.

Why he was finally Corn he felt that the other Corn was finally gone he was back to his home…

CORN

Corn blinked one moment and the next he was back in his Kyoto home. He looked at his hands and smiled brightly as he rant o his parents rooms.

'_Mom! Dad!"_

In a rush both got up to find their son on their bed smiling happily.

They hadn't seen him so happy in a while that they cried.

After calming them down he finally spoke.

"I want to go to school here." he announced.

It took some convincing and they came to a agreement.

Corn could stay in Kyoto but every weekend one of his parents would come to see if he was ok.

The next day things were put in order for Corn to go to Kyoko's school.

"_Honey are you sure you want to go to this school?_" his mother asked as she gave him his bag and smoothed out his new uniform.

"_yeah the girl I'm going to marry goes to this school, you'd like her." _Corn said happily as he looked up to her.

"_are you sure you don't want us to come with you? It's your first day and all"_ She was pouting a little but she knew he wanted to try to avoid them meeting till Kyoko was old enough to not be scared away.

Ever since he told his parents that he found his future wife it took all his strength keeping them away.

"_yes mom, I'll be ok, I'll call you when I get back."_ he smiled and he left.

At school every one was looking at the blond foreigner with amazement, he was handsome tall and walked with such grace, even for a middle school. He was glad the middle and elementary schools were connected now he could see Kyoko every day.

"Corn?" said a cute little voice from behind. Koun turned and smiled to his little Kyoko dressed all cute.

"Kyoko-chan, good I got the right school." his smile brightened melting half the female students.

"what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be going back to you know were?" she leaned in closer and whispered to her.

"I'm human Kyoko and I convinced my parents to let me stay here, at least till my 3rd year of high school. How've you been/" he patted her head and Kyoko looked so cute. Sure she was upset that he wasn't really a fairy but he was here. And he was still a prince.

"hey Kyoko who's this guy?" Sho came up to her annoyed some one was taking away his attention.

"oh! This is Corn!" she smiled as she graved his arm and introduced them," Corn this is Sho, Sho this is Corn a friend of mine."

She smiled brightly and Koun held out his hand," Koun actually, it's nice to meet you. I would like to formally declare you my rival for Kyoko-chan."

He smiled his bright smile, Sho slapped his hand away not really caring this guy was after Kyoko as long as he wasn't there to steal the spot light, and Kyoko just blinked not knowing what just happen.

The school year was full of Kyoko flowing Sho and Koun following Kyoko. Thus leading to them always being together and the schools new love triangle. The girl never messed with Kyoko because Koun was always with her never leavening her side and walking her home.

It was amusing to watch as time went on Kyoko spent more time Koun but still supported Sho. On Valentines day Koun confessed for the 100th time and she finally got it and she also got her first kiss.

Sho never thought to take Kyoko away from him because some how in this world they ended up being some-what fighting buddies and because of that he never fell in love with Kyoko.

When Koun was in the 10th grade knowing this would be his last year before he moved to Tokyo to become an actor he told Kyoko about.

"that's great! Both you and Sho will be in the show business!" she smiled holding his hands that Christmas.

"but what if someone tried to take you away?" he kissed her forehead and she smiled.

"only if you don't come back besides Sho will make sure no one tries, you guys are friends now." they walked on knowing Sho was already home since they both had clean up duties at the same time.

"that's exactly who I think will steal you." he grumbled and she blushed knowing he was referring to her old crush on Sho.

"that wont happen, I already accepted your promise ring an I can't see being with anyone but you" she blushed deep red and Koun smiled knowing she was embarrassed to say those words out loud.

"good, because we're here"

They ended up at the inn and with the Fuwa's waiting. Including Sho who knew what Koun wanted to ask his parents.

"May I pleas have Kyoko's hand in marriage after high school?" Koun bowed as Mr. Fuwa chocked up his tea, he had already had to deal with his son moving in with Koun in Tokyo when he been high school, now he had to deal with Kyoko his prize pupil marring the riche handsome son of his favorite actor? Koun was a good boy and respected Kyoko and Kyoko did love him.

"ask me again when she's done with high school. She'll be with Sho then too, he'll make sure you two don't do anything. If you can support her by then and have your own home not being supported by your parents you may."

It didn't take long though, as soon as Kyoko entered Tokyo high Koun was already popular as Ren Tsuruga, but he still had to wait for her to graduate and during that time she took up acting. Sho was sky rocketing and still lived with Koun and Kyoko under his father's orders of course.

When Kyoko finally after graduated Ren had an interview and was happy and nervous at the same time.

"we're joined here with the most desirable man in Japan , #1 in charts since his debut ,and our #1 most desirable and rising star Kyoko!"

The people cheered as they entered.

Kyoko sat between them.

"so Ren are you finally going to tell us who this mystery girlfriend is?"

Ren only smiled.

"what about you Kyoko? Are you finely trying the knot with Fuwa?"

Kyoko flinched.

Sho grinned at the whole thing knowing what was really going on.

And Ren finely spoke with his smile melting the crowed.

"You see that's exactly what we came here to clear up. Kyoko and Sho were never an item, he was just a decoy. You see we all live together as roommates. We grew up together you can say.

From the ever beginning Kyoko was never with Sho Fuwa. You see Kyoko is my mystery girl, we've been going out since I was in middle school."

The crowed gasped as he reached and held Kyoko's hand, and kissed her cheek.

"as of matter of fact we've been engaged since she started High school and now that she's graduated I would like to formally announce our engagement and we'll be getting marred by the end of the month with Fuwa as my best man."

The news went haywire after words and the media was running in circles trying to get information they missed.

But back at the apartment there was a celebration of closes friends.

"to the forever engaged!" Lory Said happily as he popped open a bottle of sampan.

Kyoko and Koun smiled to each other as she placed her hand over her stumic and whispered to him

"doses that mean I can have your child?" she was blushing only for him and he kissed her lightly and whispered back.

"you can have all of them, you know I won't let you get away from me now."

They smiled to each other knowing they would be spending the rest of their lives together…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to Kyoko~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyoko wondered why Corn was being so quite, the president only wanted to talk to her about her new roles coming up and that the movie with Ren in it would be poster-pon because Ren was gone again.

Yes she was sad that no one , espicily Ren, told her but that was no reason to make Corn so quite.

"Are you ok Corn? Is it about Koun?" she gave him a worm smile, but Ren could see the worried in them.

"yeah, I was just… tired… Kyoko… the person you like…who is he?

To be continued…

Well review if you like, I think there is about 2-3 more chapters left till the end 3

Love peace and Hershey pie!


	23. Chapter 23 The final Kiss

I'm currently living with my sister, and this time not for the doctors! YAY no evil doctors for me this summer! Hehehe!

Kiss Kiss

Chapter 23

The final Kiss

_Kyoko wondered why Corn was being so quite, the president only wanted to talk to her about her new roles coming up and that the movie with Ren in it would be post-pon because Ren was gone again. _

_Yes she was sad that no one ,spicily Ren, told her but that was no reason to make Corn so quite._

"_Are you ok Corn? Is it about Koun?" she gave him a worm smile, but Ren could see the worry in them._

"_yeah, I was just… tired… Kyoko… the person you like…who is he?_

Kyoko blinked for a moment and froze. Then her face turned the familiar red Ren noticed a few times.

"who is it Kyoko." this time it wasn't a question but an order and Kyoko noticed that it was sort of like a mini Ren for a moment. But her mine quickly adjusted to the thought of it and left it to give a meek answer.

"he's umm… "

Ren saw the worry in here eyes, as if she spoke the name it would bring bad luck. But he wanted to know who was taking her away from him.

Every time he thought about it, it killed him.

She had been so shut about love that he thought that as long as she never loved ever again he could selfishly have her forever by his side. That he could scare off anyone getting to closes to her.

He was selfish.

But if being selfish kept her at his side he didn't care, he never wanted to let her go. Never ever, he wished that he wished for her that night.

To always have her with him, that she would always think of him as he only thought of her.

Being selfish was the only way to have her, if he stopped then she would be gone. If he hadn't let her go long time ago she wouldn't be so clueless about love, she would have found some one new then her wounds would have been healed. But those wounds were what kept him closes to her.

_He was a cruel man._

"It doesn't matter, he loves someone else. I can't get between them just to have him, that would be selfish and I would have gotten in the way of his happiness." her eyes glazed sadness and it told Ren just how much she loved this man.

"then it wasn't meant to be…" Ren said sitting next to her holding her hand, something he would never have been able to do if he was in his real form.

"what?" her eyes and cute face showed confusion.

Ren knew he'd hate himself after this, but no matter how selfish he was he could never stand to see her sad. If giving up his acting made her happy he would, he'd do anything to make her happy. Out of his own selfishness he would.

"I was once told that if a relationship doesn't last it only means that it wasn't meant to be. I remember asking this person that if someone tried to steal their love one away what would they do, would they fight to keep them, let them go for love, or cry." Ren pauses remembering what one of Lory's friends told him once.

He barly remembered the woman, yes she was a bueaty and he some times went to her for advice when Rick wasn't around. The woman was bold and always fought to protected love ones, but never to keep them.

He remembered her long raven hair, cold glares and her graceful walk, never looking her age, always like a frozen portage of herself.

She was always around Lory making sure he never went to far but when she decided to stay in the USA , Lory went all out on a party.

"what did they say?" Kyoko's curiosity got the better of her and Ren smiled.

"well they threw a book at me and yelled at me. In her know it all tone

_If they really love you they won't leave you. _

_And if they never loved me then I can't stop loving them. You see you stupid kid, if the one you love leaves you for another then it wasn't meant to be. _

_Those couples you see that say they love each other but cheat aren't meant to be._

_And if I love them I won't force them to stay. So if you are crossing paths with another and they take away the one you love then maybe they were the ones meant to be and not you and you love one.._

_Besides why would I fight for some one? If they love only me then let them worship the ground I walk on and let them see only me. But if they turn their heads to another then shrew them, I have a daughter to provide for and if they won't love only me how can I expected them to make her happy?_

_You men are all incompetent fools."_

Ren smiled at Kyoko's dumfounded face, yes the women was quite bold and very crude in front of people she trusted but in front of other's she was a porcelain doll smiling sweetly. It was were he learned his fake smile.

"she sounds…" Kyoko was trying to find a word to describe the women when Ren answered for her.

"Crude? Yeah she was, but when she went on a trip to go pick up her daughter she come back but she was quite. She said that no matter how much it hurt that if your love one is happy you can't be cruel enough to want to destroy that. No matter how selfish humans are."

Ren looked up to Kyoko and he got up and smiled. She was sitting there taking into thought what the woman ha once told him.

"is he happy Kyoko?" Ren asked knowing he was digging his won grave.

" I don't know… he seems happy but when he talks about the girl he loves I can tell how much he loves her. But it's hurting him to love her." she looked down to her and smiled.

"and how much do you love this guy?" Ren's heart was dying with each word.

"more then I ever thought I could love some one." she clenched her chest as if she felt her love leaking out.

"then why don't you save him? Tell him you love him? Knowing some one loves you can save a person." he held his hand out for Kyoko and she took it.

" thank you Corn. I wish I could love you back some more but my heart belongs to Ts- I mean to him." she smiled.

"but I do love you."

She leaned down and kissed him on the lips, just a peck but still…

Ren's boyish face turned red as he looked up to her.

He always thought HE would have to kiss her, he never thought she'd kiss him.

_~POOF~_

_Lory_ was looking out his window with a wide smile.

"so you told her an she kicked you out for the night?" he laughed as he turned to Yoshiro giving a half smile.

"I expected her to do that. But by tomorrow she'd have cooled down." he grinned as he remember the cute angry face his wife had when he told her his true identity. She threw books, she yelled, she hit him, and she blushed from frustration.

She was so cute.

" you may not look it but your twisted." Lory sat next to him crossing his legs.

"Love is twisted."

"that it is"

Kanae was sitting next to Hio as they held hands. He was glad she didn't care that he looked so young and he wished he wouldn't be going away for the summer.

"I'll write every day." he told her and she gave her rare smile.

" I'll write back if I'm not too busy." it was her personality he loved about her among other things.

" don't go falling for some other guy while I'm gone." he announced with a little blush.

"if that happens then win me back, I'll wait for you but not forever." she looked up to the stares when suddenly Hio laid his head on her lap.

"I'll do more then that, I'll kill the guy and trap you in a tower away from those idiots." he grumbled as he played with her hair.

"then you'd go to jail for murder and kidnapping." she told him.

"then by the time I get out I won't have to look up to do this…" he pulled her hair bring her close to him and kissed her.

~FLASH~

Hio got up quickly looking around along with Kanae looking for were the flash came from.

Hio found it right away seeing his dad.

"DAD!" he blushed deeply along with Kanae as he chased after his dad.

Kanae smiled looking to Hio, she would never admit it but she was going to miss him. That was why she booked so many things. If she worked so much time would go by faster and the faster they could see each other. She also wouldn't admit she feared he'd fall for someone his age.

"but Kyoko-chan would want to see such an amazingly romantic scene with Kanae in it.

At that Kanae jumped , Kyoko would NOT, over her dead body, Ever see that picture.

And so the chases began.

Reino was having a nightmare shopping spree with Chiori. His hands were filled ,he was tired ,and every time the word 'cute' was said or heard he could sense a dark aura coming from her.

Despite the fact that she was driving him crazy he loved it. It was sweet torture. He even felt jealousy when men turned to look at her.

This was intriguing….

"Cherry" he called out to her has he put down the many bags and boxes, wrapping his arms around her.

"Reino…" she growled and he smiled.

"I'm going to take you away now."

Chiori's eyes widened, she knew what he meant when he said that and tried to stop him as he pulled her into the nearest dressing room.

"not here! There are people!" she whispered angrily as he kissed her neck and caressed her.

"it's night time, hardly anyone ever come at night." she felt him smile as she began to give into him

"jerk…" was the last word she said before he kissed her. His hands made their way under her shirt and he grinned, she was wet with every touch he gave her.

Sliding down her silk underwear he gave her his cocky grin as he laid her down.

"Reino…" she gasped when she felt him plunge his long finger in her. "not…ahh…pleas… oh god Reino…" he loved the frustrated face she gave him every time he did this, he'd pay for it later he knew but it was sweet torture.

Lory smiled.

"My girls are all grown up."

"hmm?" Yoshiro looked up to him wondering what he was talking about.

"I have a feeling that the greatest couples ever in our time are going to have their happy endings."

"I look forward to seeing their mini themes'." Yoshiro said when he picked up his cell with his gloves looking.

He smiled when he saw who the caller was.

"Hey honey… yeah I'll be back soon." he smiled as he waved goodbye to Lory.

Lory smiled, it was so great to be young again. He turned back to the window and smiled even more, with hope for the future.

_Ring~ ring~ ring~_

"hello?" Lory said happily as he answered the phone

"YOU LIRE! YOU SAID SHE WOULD BE SAFFER IN JAPAN! I WORNED YOU THAT IF ANYTHING HAPPEN TO HER I'D RING YOUR NEACK! FIRST YOU PRAVENT ME FROM TAKEING HER AWAY TO THE USA TO HER UNCLE ,THEN YOU TELL ME SHE'S WORKING FOR YOU AND IS HART BROKEN BECASE OF THAT FUWA KID! AND THEN YOU LET HER GET KIDNAPPED!"

"Now Sa-"

"OH NO YOU DON'T! SHE'S COMEING HOME WITH ME NOW! I'M BOARDING A PLAN RIGHT NOW! IF YOU TRY TO HID MY CHILD FROM ME I'LL MURDURE YOUR ASS-click-

"oh my… I didn't think she'd get the news so soon… what to do, what to do… I can't very well have her mad at me…"

_**To be continued….**_

So I know it's sort but I remember some one saying they wanted to see Kyoko's and Ren's child meet Sho's… I've been thinking about it for a long time even before they told me to do a story of it and I think I will do it.

Well review and I'll update.


	24. Chapter 24 Kiss Me Again

This is it! The final chapter! Wow I'm going to cry! My baby is all grown up now! Well enjoy it, I give you my blessings. I hope you two are happy together, but I want grandkids!

Kiss Kiss

Part 24

Kiss Me Again

"_and how much do you love this guy?" Ren's heart was dying with each word._

"_more then I ever thought I could love some one." she clenched her chest as if she felt her love lacking out._

"_then why don't you save him? Tell him you love him? Knowing some one loves you can save a person." he held his hand out for Kyoko and she took it._

" _thank you Corn. I wish I could love you back some more but my heart belongs to Ts- I mean to him." she smiled._

"_but I do love you."_

_She leaned down and kissed him._

_Ren's boyish face turned red as he looked up to her._

_He always thought HE would have to kiss her, he never thought she'd kiss him._

_~POOF~_

Kyoko stood shocked as Ren stood half naked in front of her. The cloth he wore ripped and his face bright red.

"Tsuruga-san!"

She averted her eyes and Ren quickly reached for the sheets.

"why~~ why did ~~~ how ~~~ Corn~~ Koun! You?" she quickly turned to him. But ran into his chest.

Ren graved her before she could fall back and pulled her closer.

"kiss me again" his voice was low and Kyoko shivered.

"Kiss me…" he brushed her check with his free hand looking to her eyes.

"if I'm going to loses you then I want to at least have one last good memory . I can't force you to love me… but can I at least have one last thing from you?"

Kyoko began to put the peaces together and her eyes widened then and her face repeated it's redness.

"you love me?" her eyes began to tear up.

"for a very long time… but if I have to let you go to make you happy… then at least let me stay with you. Pleas don't runaway."

Kyoko was frozen as he kissed her softly and then pulled away.

"I'd better go." he said when she didn't respond at all and stood frozen looking up at him.

He was almost out the door when he felt her arms wrap around him. Her small hands stopped him with her warmth and he could feel her lay her head against his back.

"no…don't go… not again… just kiss me again." she said softly and he felt her face go hot.

"Kyoko…" he turned around and looked down to her, she was blushing and it was a great look especially with her golden eyes having the moon light's refection on them. She was beautiful.

" the ones I love is Koun and Corn, but I loved one person more then them… he's kind and he's every bit the man they were… the one I love most is Ren Tsuruga, I love you and it hurts… I thought you loved someone else… I'm Bo and I you told me so…" she wanted to cry she was happy, when she froze it wasn't out of shock but because she was finally put the peaces together.

Ren was so happy his heart pounded so loud, she loved him!

He didn't hold back when he leaned down to kiss her again.

"I love you Kyoko Mogami…" he whispered as kissed her with all the passion he had for her. Laying her against the wall.

Kyoko was dizzy not sure this was real, the more he kissed her the more she wanted. She wanted to touch him, she wanted him to touch her, she wanted more.

As their tongues fought Ren decided to test his luck as his hand caressed her breast, she gave a small moan. Her rob was sliding off and with Ren playing with her breast she wished it was all the way off.

"I love you" he whispered again as his other hand made it's way underneath her rob and to her womanhood.

"no underwear?" he whispered in her ear as he stirred his finger making Kyoko moan as her head went back. Her blush deepened as he rubbed her till he was satisfied with her pled of wanting more.

He scooped her up and laid her on the grown.

"we should stop here Kyoko… the owners might hear you… and I don't think I want to have to explain why I'm half naked or how I got in." he was hard but he also didn't want to rush her.

"their gone for the week… no one is here remember?" she smiled with a light blush.

"are you sure?" he asked remembering that the owners were gone on a family trip.

"yes…" she said as she flipped him over so she was on top. Ren was wide eyed as Kyoko removed the only cloth she had on. Watching the rob slide her small sexy body made him want to take then and there. But he controlled himself.

She leaned down to kiss him but was flipped over as she saw Ren's hungry eyes on her body.

"your so beautiful…" he said kissing and slowly grabbing every part of her body, enjoying every reaction she gave. God he was glad there wasn't any cloth to delay his goal.

They kissed showy and passionate, they were in no hurry. They wanted this moment to last as long as possible. Each kiss and every touch was long and slow. time stopped for them and there was only the other to pleas.

Kyoko watched him as he praised her with his eyes and hands that did marvelous things to her where exciting.

Her small hand roamed over his body, she was even brave enough to hold his cock.

Ren glowed with pleasure as her small finger traced up and then back down, he wanted her so bad.

She was so curious about how the body of a man worked but she felt him get harder.

"Ren…" she said a little worried. He looked down at her hoping she was ok and he didn't do anything to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Ren I'm a virgin… I don't really know how this goes… but pleas I have to have in me." how could anyone have a mixture of cute and sexy in them? Did she have any idea what her cute innocent face did to him? Especially when she said such words?

"anything you want I'll give." he said smiling to her as he kissed her head. He had no idea when the sheets he had on came off but it didn't matter to him as he poisoned himself on her.

"never again will I purposely make you cry. I'm sorry but it will hurt for a bit."

She gave a shy nod and he entered her with a trust. She gave out a small cry and Ren smoothed away her pain by caressing her with kisses.

"there… there … I promises it'll get better."

He waited for her give him the nod to go and when she did he smiled to her.

He was slow at first not wanting to hurt her. She was so tight and hot he loved it. She was his now.

Leaning down kissing her every chance he got, she was his, his…

"faster…" she gasped and he obeyed that and every commanded she gave. His trusts became faster and harder, her moans fueling his fire.

"Ren… OH GOD Ren! Ahhh! I'm goanna come" she groaned with her legs wrapped around him.

"I'm not done with you yet." he groaned as he flipped her to her side and reentered her. Kyoko had read many of the love novels Lory had given her to read as a Love Me task, she never understood how anyone could be turned on by sweat but now she knew, as the drops slid down Ren's body and his groans grew louder with each trusted.

It embarrassed her to hear moans coming out her own mouth, how she told Ren to go faster or how she was brave enough to touch him.

In the love novels Lory had given her the heroine was fuelled by love, lust, and passion. But Kyoko just wanted to be closer to Ren, to have him deep in her.

Ren's grunts filled the air as well as her groans. Kyoko never knew she could feel this way and she never wanted it to end.

When they both came at the same time she called out his name as he called out hers. Ren collapsed on top of her. His head on her chest panting along with Kyoko.

"Kyoko…" he said a little out f breath.

"yes?" she said as she played with his hair.

"do you want to get married?" he plopped himself up on his side. She blushed with shock as he smiled to her. She was more then shocked it was something she couldn't understand but it made her happy.

"I'm not going to let you go" he smiled wider when she jumped him wrapping her arms around him.

"yes! A million and trillion times yes! No more then that, infinity times yes!"

After kissing her they both feel asleep and when they woke up later that night they play around then go at it again. Kyoko lost count after they did it in the shower.

"the floor, against the wall, on my desk, in the kitchen, the hall way, my room floor again, my bed, the bathroom and I lost count after words." she said to him putting on her rob as Ren did the same only it was the owner's robe seeing as his pants didn't fit him.

" It's a blur to me too." he kissed her head again pulling her down to her bed again.

"Ren we need to get _**some**_ sleep, we have work tomorrow." she complained.

"I know that, I just want you in my arms so that no one tries to take you while I'm asleep." he smiled down to her, he couldn't stop smiling at all. He kept losing face to her.

They did fall sleep then.

Ren woke up to the noise of a door opening at first he ignored it thinking it was Kyoko… but she was in his arms. He opened one eye thinking he was just hearing things then closed them.

_It's just Sara… wait… Sara?…SARA!_

Ren quickly got up looking at the never again woman who was once the one he always asked loved advice for no matter how bad it was.

Behind her was a sobbing Lory dressed in a suite, a normal one.

"Sara! Boss! What are you doing here?" he asked trying not to wake Kyoko.

"what am _**I **_doing here? What are _**you**_ doing here?" she was mad for some reason, she was biting down on her teeth angrily. Then she lost it when Ren gave her a confused look.

"GET OFF MY DAUGHTER YOU LITTLE BRAT!" she yelled and Lory held her back. Ren's eyes went wide and he felt Kyoko getting up.

"HOW DARE YOU DEFLOWER MY BABY GIRL! I TOLD YOU BEFORE I'D CASTRATE THE MAN THE DEFLOWERED HER MARRIGE OR NOT! YOU WERE ALL IN ON THIS! YOU LITTLE BRAT! ARE YOU DOING THIS BECAUSES OF ALL THE TIMES I KICKED YOUR GIRLY ASS?" she just kept yelling and yelling till Kyoko woke up.

She cutely rubbed her eyes as she got up.

"Ren what's the matter? I thought I he- MOM?" Kyoko quickly sat up seeing her mom being held back by Lory .

"but you mom's name is S-"

"IT'S SARA IN THE STATES YOU RAPIESTED!" she yelled angrily. Lory was soon down when she punched him with her elbow.

She was calmed for a moment but the moment she turned to Lory and pointed to him in accusing she became medusas with fire in her eyes "Lory you lying son of a bitch! You said that said you'd take care of her! Is this what you call taking care of her? I left her in Kyoto cuz you said she'd be happier, I let her work for you worming you said she'd be better off here! How is any of this better off? I left you the only thing I love and you let her get seduced by this pretty boy? What would your brother say? No don't answer that! He's turning over in his grave right now! How can such a man like him have such an idiot brother!" she yelled.

She was in the process of cocking Lory when she heard Kyoko's voice.

"mom…" she was shocked lost for words. She stopped and turned around. "you didn't hate me?"

Saena /Sara looked alarmed.

" what? Who the hell told you that?" she barked and Kyoko jumped a little. But was calmed down when Ren held her. Some things became clear to him and he smiled a little.

"you never came back… I thought you abandoned me…" she cocked on her answer. Sara's eye's widened.

"Lory you ass! This is what I get for following you advice! She thought I abandon her! She thought I hated her!" she yelled angrily shacking him till Ren stopped her.

" Sara you'll break his neck!"

"YOU THINK I CARE?" she barked to him. Kyoko walked up to her scared that even if she hugged her she'd rejected her, but if she did she had Ren to fall onto.

When her arms went around her mother Sara froze and Kyoko thought it was a rejection.

"Kyoko… it's not what you think. Sara isn't the hugging type the last person to hug her died right after and since then she can't hug anyone. She freezes up or hits them." Ren told her and Kyoko smiled.

After Sara promised not to kill Lory or Ren and that she wouldn't take Kyoko away she was let go and she took Kyoko to a café near by.

Once they were given their dish Kyoko was taking a sip of her water when her mother asked her fist question.

"He wasn't too rough with you was he?"

Kyoko spit out her water and looked to her mother who's face hadn't changed her cold expression. She remained her of Kanae somehow.

"mom!" she whispered "some one will hear you!"

"LET THEM HEAR! THAT ASS WHOLE OF A PRETTY BOY _**DEFLOWERED**_ MY DAGHTER!" she yelled out loud without changing her expression and everyone spit out their drinks or cocked on their food.

"MOM!" Kyoko said with embarrassment.

"Kyoko I don't care what other's think. I haven't for a long time. I just want to know if Koun treats you well." she said looking at her, Kyoko nodded yes with a small blush.

"he asked me to marry him and I said yes." she smiled somehow feeling a bit a easy seeing now as a grown woman how her mother really was and understanding her a little.

"he better have! Remember Kyoko all men are idiot no matter what! Even your father was an idiot!" she snorted.

"was? So you knew my dad?" Kyoko asked a little unease.

"Yeah… it's ok. It was a long time ago. When I was a little younger then you I meet your dad, he was a well respected business man and we hated each other. There was no love at first sight at all.

It was more like love at the 100th kick. You see I was in high school when he almost ran me over, the idiot just pointed to me and said to be careful. I kicked his car and walked on.

Then I meet him again after school, the ass tried to sue me. So I kicked him. Over time I grew to like him, he taught me about lots of things, then I meet his brother, 2x the idiot he was.

I got love advice from him. I didn't know he was trying to put us together. Leo was a man who was well composed, smart and a good head on his shoulders. Nothing like his brother. Lory was 100% idiot as to were you father was only 10% idiot."

"Lory? You mean the president is my uncle?" Kyoko gasped and Sara nodded.

"one day I was out with Lory and Leo thought I had fallen for his brother and congratulated me. I was so mad I kicked him and that was when I knew I loved him. He may have been great in the business but he was slow in love.

We got together afterwards. About a year later we had our first night together and he asked me to marry him. I told him yes, but when I hugged him then let him go he walked across the street and was hit by a car. He died in front of me. I was mad at myself and was disowned by my parents after words. I moved to Kyoto and raised you for a while till Lory found me. I was mad to see him again and I think I took it out on you and for that I'm sorry."

Kyoko smiled and let her continue.

"after a while I left you with the Fuwas, but when I came back to get you because I remarried and wanted to introduce you I found you playing happily with that Fuwa kid and I couldn't take you away from that.

I sent money that I put in a privet account for you… you don't know about it but right now it has enough money to help you support you.

But I was shocked when I heard you eloped with the Fuwa kid , even more when Lory called me up to tell me you were working for him and how broken you were. I wanted to take you back but your dame idiot uncle said he'd take care of things. All those classes you think you've been paying for along with any dept you think your paying went straight to your account and I paid for you.

I've watched every thing you were in and I was proud of you. I even told my husband, though he doesn't believe you can be my daughter because apparently I 'm not lady like enough.

But when I got news that you were kidnapped I came back… but to find you with that pretty boy Koun! I knew there was a reason I didn't like him when Lory introduced us. I even told Kuu I hated his son and now I know why!" she pulled her hair back

After a while Kyoko filled in a few blanks that Sara knew nothing about. She wanted to kill all the men in her life but anted to thank the men that were like brothers to her. She never told Kyoko that she already knew the men, they were the one's that kept tabs on her for her.

"so is there any chance you'd like to come to the US and meet you step dad? He's an idiot of courses but the good kind like you." Sara said smiling but knew her answer.

Thing from there on out were full of many ups and downs. Sara persuaded her husband to move to Japan , though his Japanese was very weak he and Kyoko clicked right away.

Lory was now being open about Kyoko being his niece and boosted about it.

Marie was happy that Kyoko really was family and she was happy Ren was now with her as a couple.

Kanae being a little mad because Hiou wasn't there fro that summer took her frustration out on Ren, as did Sara.

Sara and Kanae clicked right away.

Reino got his Cherry pregnant and married her the moment he found out. Kyoko never understood what possessed her friend to fall for some one like Reino but if it made her happy she was happy. She got to be the maid of honor since Kanae declined.

Yoshiro and his wife reviled themselves to Kyoko and since Kyoko's wish in the past was already granted she was given a replacement wish.

"so what do you want?" her manager asked. Kyoko thought about it for a moment but then smiled as she whispered something to her and her manager nodded knowing why she asked for such a strange thing.

Sho's wedding came along and he was happy to have his childhood friend as his future wife's maid of honor. Though he and Sara were always fighting it was ok because Kyoko knew this was her noisy family.

Tony gave a warning to Ren that he'd be floating dead in the ocean water if he ever hurt Kyoko.

Andy promised him with life in prison were he'd make sure he was some one's bitch.

Tinshin didn't say anything but he showed Ren his bank account record and said in a normal tone "It'd be a shame if all that money you worked so hard to get was suddenly erased from here, along with anything you earned. Or if you were in sudden dept."

It didn't stop there many people threaten him with different thing other then his life, some even said the moment she cried tears of sadness they'd take her away.

Ren found out bout more of his would be rivals and was glad he asked Kyoko to marry him when he did.

It was later in the fall when Kanae was walking home a little irritated that Hio's letter had yet to come in, the last thing he wrote was that he need to ask her something. He just never answered what it was.

She bumped into some one but didn't bother to look back to who it was,

"well that's a nice welcome home, I come home early to my girlfriend and all she cares to do is bump into me and then she ignores me. Don't tell me you've found some older guy."

Kanae turned to find what Hio would have looked like if he was older and taller, and there he was.

He smiled to her dumfounded face, he was taller then her now.

"I told you I wouldn't have to look up at you to kiss you when I came back." he leaned down a kissed the lips her.

Kanae for the first time ever was speechless.

"Hiou…"

"yeah it's me…" he hugged her now, his handsome face was buried in her hair. How he missed her sent.

He told her it was a sudden growth spurge but it wasn't. he wasn't growing at all when time was running out. that's when two small fairies… yes fairies… never did he believe in them till now. And he was still getting over who they were.

Someone had given him their wish and he at fist wanted to uses it to go back to Kanae but then he smiled.

His movie was over and he still wanted to have her miss him.

"I want to grow tall then Kanae by the time I get back to her"

And here he was, his dad said it ran in the family to suddenly grow up and left it at that. And as soon as people hear about how he suddenly became handsome he got more offers.

"I wanted to ask you if we can go on our fist real date when I got back" he asked looking down at her now.

"fist kiss me again." Kanae said with a small blush and Hio grinned as he leaned down and kissed her again.

Kyoko had come to stay the night with her mother, the wedding was a day away and she didn't want anything to go wrong.

The whole 'can't see the bride 24 hours before the wedding' was killing her, all day she had to stay away from Ren and she missed him desperately.

Lory and her mother had been fighting over the wedding the past few months and it was driving everyone in LME crazy. It got worse then Tinshin, Tony, and Andy got involved. Then more and more people got involved.

It was soon named the biggest event of the year, and there was less and less work for her to do on her own wedding.

Just as Kyoko opened the door she heard her mother.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Kyoko quickly rushed into the kitchen and found her mother holding her step dad by the color.

He was a quite man with a stern look, but deep down inside he was a big softy when it came to her mother. There wasn't anything he could deny her. His bond her brushed back still glowed, his green eyes showing he knew what was going on but he wasn't sorry, he kept his hands in his pocket away from any immediate dangers.

"what's going on?" Kyoko asked in wonder. Her step dad just smiled, he had become a doting father almost right away and worried she might be kidnapped every day.

"Kyoko honey" he said in English "your mother went to the doctor today. She hasn't been feeling well these past few weeks, she thought it was all that fighting with Lory getting to her."

"mom! Are you ok?" Kyoko rushed up to her, her mother had yet to let go of her husband and was muttering something about if she buried the body she'd be found out, then she said something about feeding someone to the sharks.

"mom?" Kyoko began to worry.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW PAINFUL IT IS TO GIVE BIRTH! NOW I HAVE TO GO THREW IT AL OVER TO GET YOUR STUPID CHILD OUT OF ME!" she yelled and Kyoko blinked a few times.

"your pregnant?" Kyoko said softly and her dad nodded yes to confirm it.

Then Sara looked over to Kyoko who's eyes suddenly filled with sparkle. She quick got out her cell an pressed speed dial.

"Moko-CHAN! I'm going to be a big sister! I can't wait! It's going to be so cute!" and she ran up to her room to chat.

Sara was quite for a moment then let go of her husband and went to go pout some were Kyoko wouldn't see her.

Kyoko couldn't have imagined a better wedding, it was grand and the list of people that were coming was so big that Lory had ask the preacher to come to a castle he rented out due to the room they would be needing.

No one had ever been to a wedding were the bride was taken down the ail by more then 3 men. There were many men who wanted to walk Kyoko Down the ail that some even got in a fight over it. They would each get a chance to take her 3 steps forward till they passed her on to the next. Each man gave her their best wishes and told her that she was like the daughter they never had (even if they had one) , kissed her hand and watched as she made her way to Ren.

The ail was long and having enough room to let 20 men take Kyoko down the ail can tell you a lot.

Kyoko blushed as Ren said his vows and she smiled brightly when she said hers.

Then there was their "I Do's" and their kiss.

15 Years Later

"Sho! There you are! I was looking all over for you" said Big Sho to his little Sho.

"dad I don't see why I'm here…Ren-baka lives here" he said with his nose up in the air.

"don't be like that or karma will bit you in the ass" Sho hissed to his son.

"I've already meet Koun and Kyoko dad…" Sho Jr. said annoyed, today he would meet the girl his dad wanted him to marry and he wasn't too happy about it being his #1 rival's little sister.

"Shut it or your going shopping with Pooch" Sho barked to his son.

"Sho! Why do you insist on calling your wife that dreadful nickname?" Kyoko said as she came to the backyard as Koun brought out the meat for the grill.

"She's my wife!" Sho barked to her and then a fight started between them. Koun ignored it and went straight to the grill.

Everyone learned it was easier to let them fight it out, they'll get tired in a bit.

"Sho Jr. I didn't think you'd come today" said a tall blond boy with golden eyes as he gave a gentlemen smile.

Sho Jr. hated this guy, Ren always got the attention and the two were always compared to each other. And he was already abnormally tall! Just like his dad, and he was always competing agents Ren in every sport he could. But the fool only smiled like nothing.

"go stick a rock up your-" Sho Jr. was interrupted when his father smacked his back head.

"respect… respected the host. Now look over there, that's Kyoko's daughter." Sho said to him

Sho Jr. looked to were his father painted and frowned at what he saw. He expected a great beauty like Kyoko but was meet with what he thought was pain and boring.

A girl only 4 years younger then him was smiling up to her father. Normal black hair tied back into a bun, pale skin, and a plain looking kimono.

"_That's_ her? Your kidding right? She's so plain looking" Sho Jr. said and Sho looked down to his son. Then he felt it, if he didn't do anything soon history would repeat it's shelf.

"The Mogami women have the power to hid their true beauty so don't be fooled, I know I was that's how I lost Kyoko to Mr. America over there" Sho pointed to Koun who frowned.

"I sincerely hope your not trying to get my daughter to elope with your son, we AMERICANS happen to be very good with guns if needed."

Soon there were glares being sent from one side the room to the other.

Sho Jr. didn't bother to take interests as he stared at the girl.

_Rare Beauty my ass! She looks like a maid!_

Then he walked over to were the food was and started to help seat the table before the other guest arrived.

And Sho was right unless he did something history would repeat…

THE END… or is it?

WOW! 24 chapters! It's over wow… but not really. Someone asked me to do a story on Kyoko's daughter and Sho's son. So I decide why not? So when I'm done I'll post a new story. Pleas review and thank you all for lessoning and your comments bad or good.

Till Next time!


End file.
